Rêve ta vie en couleur
by Gaef
Summary: Je ne sais pas trop ce qui est arrivé. Un rêve ? La réalité ? Quelque chose entre les deux ? En tout cas, c'est pas souvent qu'on a l'occasion de vivre un rêve. Alors autant en profiter à fond... Laissez-vous tenter par le premier chapitre )
1. Prologue : Un jour, les fainéants

Avant-propos :

Je sais que le genre de fanfic que je vais proposer ne paît pas à tout le monde, en partie parce que beaucoup considère que l'auteur se met à la place de son personnage principal. C'est toujours un peu le cas dans chacune des histoires qu'on écrit, mais ici, j'ai fait de mon héroïne, une personne aussi différente de moi qu'il est possible.

Alors j'espère ne pas me faire accuser de me prendre pour mon héroïne. Je tiens juste à préciser que chaque évènements a été planifié depuis longtemps et qu'il y a une raison à la présence de Judith à Poudlard.

Voilà, tout de suite, le premier chapitre !

Bonne lecture et dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Prologue :

_Un jour, les fainéants domineront le monde…Mais pas demain, y a grasse mat'_

- DEBOUT ! Il est 9h30 !

- Mouais, mouais…répondis-je, très profondément enfouie sous ma couette.

- Judith ! hurla la "charmante" voix de ma belle-mère. Lèves-toi tout de suite !

- J't'emmerde. grommelais-je avec toute l'amabilité que j'avais en réserve et qui, à 9h30 est environ égale à zéro.

Un éléphant monta les escaliers et ouvrit ma porte. Je redressais vaguement la tête et m'esclaffais devant le visage rouge furie de ma belle-mère.

- Debout espèce de bonne à rien ! Tu crois quand même pas être en vacances ?! cria-t-elle en m'arrachant ma couette.

Espèce de barbare sans cœur.

- Étant donné qu'on est toujours en août, oui, je suis en vacances. rétorquais-je. Au moins jusqu'à demain matin, huit heure vingt-neuf. Alors dégages de ma chambre !

- Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton ou je…

- Ou tu ? repris-je. Allez, franchement, tu crois vraiment qu'il y ait quoique ce soit que tu puisses faire et qui puisses avoir une influence sur moi ? Sérieux, après cinq ans, tu devrais avoir compris, Yvonne !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite, je te jure que je convaincs ton père de t'envoyer dans le plus lointain des internats !

- Ah ! J'verrais plus ta gueule à longueur de journée, c'est une bonne idée, Yvonne ! Sans doute la seule que tu aies eue et que tu auras jamais…

Elle se mit à hurler de rage, tourna les talons et sortit de ma chambre en fermant violemment la porte.

Je soupirais et fixais mon plafond avec lassitude. Ça y est, c'est déjà la fin des vacances. Ou c'est enfin la fin des vacances…Je sais pas si je dois me réjouir de ne plus voir ma belle-mère tous les jours où si je dois m'attrister de ne plus pouvoir l'emmerder. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Je pestais en me lavant les cheveux. La couleur bleue nuit que j'avais fait la semaine dernière dégorgeait encore. Je me les séchais et m'habillais rapidement avant d'allumer mon PC. Un mail d'une amie qui se sentit obligée de me rappeler que la rentrée était demain. Pourquoi les gens font ça ? Genre, tu sais pas que le 31 août est ta dernière journée de liberté avant le lycée…Qui ne le sait pas ? Qui arrive à l'oublier ? S'il y a seulement une personne qui y arrive, faut qu'il me dise ce qu'il fume pour que j'essaye.

Bon, il serait p'têtre temps que je me présente. Alors je m'appelle Judith Thorn et je suis une superbe bombe platine à la peau bronzée et je suis une boule disco au soleil et je mesure un mètre quatre-vingt cinq…

Sérieux ? Vous m'avez crue ? J'en ai pas perdus en route ?!

Bon, au moins, promis, le nom c'est le vrai…

Quant à mon physique, est-ce qu'il est vraiment nécessaire que je me décrive ? Oui ? Sérieux, la fille blonde au fond, t'es chiante. Bon, je suis, à la base, brune. Mais là, et depuis la semaine dernière, j'ai les cheveux bleus nuit. Avant c'était roux mais ça me donnait trop l'air de la gentille petite fille sage. Ce que je ne suis évidemment pas si vous avez tout bien suivi depuis le début. J'ai la peau blanche, mais pas blanche genre oh, qu'il est beau Edward Cullen à briller au soleil comme une boule disco (juste un mot : Ahah !), non je suis blanche au point qu'entre moi et les murs blancs de ma chambre, c'est tout juste si on arrive à faire la différence. Ma taille ? Eh bien, dans la moyenne. Un simple mètre soixante-dix. Mes yeux ? D'un affligeant et banal bleu. Mon âge ? Seize ans. Mes passions ? Les livres - ça vous étonne ?- et HARRY POTTER ! Le livre, hein, pas les films.

Pas les films ! L'acteur, qui joue mon héros préféré joue comme un pied, j'ai envie de pleurer -façon de parler, hein ?!- à chaque fois que je vois les films. Je suis tellement fan de cette série que je rêve du bouquin et je me fais mes épisodes. J'ai une époque préférée, celle des Maraudeurs. Et j'adore imaginer quelles conneries ils ont pu faire. J'vous rassure, je suis pas du genre à me rêver poursuivie par Sirius Black ou un truc dans le genre. En fait, je suis persuadée que si j'avais été à Poudlard (ouais, moi aussi ma lettre s'est paumée en route), je les aurais détestés…Si, si. Je sais, c'est bizarre. Mais sérieux, imaginez juste des mecs comme eux dans votre lycée et dîtes-moi aussi si vous aussi, vous ne les détesteriez pas.

Non, généralement, quand je rêve de ma série littéraire préférée, (j'suis sûre que ça vous est arrivé vous aussi, hein…j'suis pas bizarre…enfin, P'têtre un tout petit peu, mais pas plus que vous !) je m'imagine leurs coups foireux sur les Serpentards et tout. Je ne me suis jamais figurée dans un rêve. En fait, c'est comme si j'assistais à un film pendant mes rêves et que j'étais le réalisateur…et c'est trop cool.

- Je sors ! criais-je en fermant la porte d'entrée avant qu'Yvonne ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

Je me laissais lourdement tomber sur le banc de l'abribus et attendit ce put*** de bus qui est toujours en retard quand on est à l'heure et qui passe en avance quand vous avez le malheur d'avoir cinq secondes de retard…Ah, vous aussi, ça vous est déjà arrivé ? Il arrive finalement et je monte dedans. Au bout d'une heure de trajet, j'arrive à destination. _Bethlem Royal Hospital_. Je soupire en franchissant les grilles. J'aime pas cet endroit. Il donne la chair de poule et j'ai toujours eu l'impression que je finirais dans un endroit comme celui-là. Un hôpital psychiatrique. J'attends à l'accueil qu'une secrétaire soit disponible.

- Ah ! Miss Thorn, allez-y, elle est calme ce matin.

Je hochais la tête. Je longeais le long couloir blanc, le genre qu'on voit dans les films d'horreur…Y a même les hurlements et les pleurs en prime. Je frappe au numéro 66 et entre.

- Salut maman.

Bien évidemment, pas de réponse.

La femme qui est assise sur cette chaise et qui regarde dehors en touchant ses cheveux n'est plus ma mère depuis longtemps. Elle est partie, il y a cinq ans. Oh, elle est toujours là physiquement. Mais à l'intérieur, c'est mort. Elle n'est plus Abbigail Thorn. Elle ne parle plus, ne me reconnaît plus et ne fait rien que sourire à tout le monde en hochant la tête, même si on lui demande si elle est un porte-manteau. Et elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle a vu mon père et Yvonne coucher ensemble dans son lit. Elle est entrée dans la chambre, les a regardé en plein ébat et a fait demi-tour pour essayer de se pendre dans le grenier. Elle a pu être sauvée mais…elle est dans cet état là depuis ce jour-là. Voyez pourquoi je déteste Yvonne ?

Je suis restée toute la journée. Comme d'habitude pendant mes vacances et mes week-end…ouais, ouais, je sais, j'ai une vie de merde… À 19h00, heure des fins de visites, je reprends le bus, direction la maison. Et manque de chance, c'est un terminus Church st. Je dois finir à pied. Il pleut, il fait nuit noire et j'ai froid. Et je suis une grande frileuse.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui arrive, soudainement, mais je suis par terre et j'ai mal. Et j'ai la tête tout engourdie…comme une conne j'ai encore du trébucher… Je lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts mais il semble que mon cerveau ait décidé que le trottoir était un bon oreiller…Je devrais peut-être crier à l'aide ?

- Miss Thorn ? Miss Thorn, vous m'entendez ?

J'ouvre les yeux et jure. Putain de saloprie de lumière qui fait chier.

- Ah ! Vous vous réveillez ! s'exclama une voix que je connais pas.

Je me redresse et retint avec difficulté un gémissement de douleur.

- Doucement ! Votre chute dans les escaliers vous a laissé de nombreux ecchymoses !

- Escaliers ? répétais-je sans comprendre. Je suis tombée sur un trottoir !

Je regarde un peu mieux l'endroit où je suis. On dirait une espèce de vieille infirmerie avec pleins de lits partout. Et l'infirmière, encore mieux. La blouse blanche avec le petit chapeau et la croix rouge dessus. Sérieux, c'est quoi c'tte place ?!

- Il semblerait que vous ayez eu un choc à la tête aussi. Vous êtes tombée dans les grands escaliers qui mènent à la Grande Salle.

- Grande Salle ? répétais-je en la regardant comme si elle était folle. Eh, j'sais pas qui vous êtes mais vous êtes timbrée. J'étais dans la rue et je me suis cassée la gueule et d'ailleurs, je suis où ?

- À l'infirmerie, Miss. dit l'infirmière avec une mine soucieuse. Ca m'a l'air plus grave que je pensais, on dirait que vous souffrez d'une amnésie. Savez-vous quel jour on est ?

- Le trente-et-un août 2008 ! m'exaspérais-je.

Elle eut un sursaut et me regarda avec des grands yeux effarés.

- Quoi ? On est le premier septembre ? Rooh, ça va, je pensais pas avoir pioncé si longtemps…Mais sérieux, je suis où, là ? Aux urgences ?

- Miss Thorn, est-ce que vous vous pouvez me dire votre nom complet et votre date de naissance ?

Je soupirais devant le ton mélodramatique que la vieille chouette prenait.

- Judith Elinor Thorn, née le 26 Septembre 1992. À Fulham…Je peux appeler mon père, maintenant ?

- Miss, je crois que vous avez cogné votre tête un peu fort dans les escaliers et…

- Puisque je vous dis que je suis tombée sur le trottoir ! m'énervais-je. Je sais que j'étais à l'ouest, mais j'ai pas pu confondre un trottoir avec des escaliers ! Où est votre supérieur ?!

- Je vais chercher le professeur Dumbledore !

Je la regardais et éclatais de rire.

- C'est une caméra cachée, c'est ça ? J'me disais, c'est quoi cet accoutrement de dingue et…Hé ! Qui m'a déshabillée ?!

Je ne portais plus mon jogging mais un uniforme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celui que les élèves de Poudlard portaient dans mes rêves. Ils sont tarés !

- Sérieux ! Vous savez que je pourrais porter plainte ? m'écriais-je.

La femme s'éloigna de moi et fit sonner une petite cloche sur son bureau. Elle me regardait avec effroi. Normal, la peur de la prison.

- Je veux sortir d'ici ! criais-je en sortant du lit.

Je regardais comment j'étais habillée. Sérieux, j'avais vraiment tout l'uniforme. J'avais même le blason Gryffondor… Nah, mais faut pas pousser. Ils sont tarés les gens. Moi ? Gryffondor ?! Malgré le fait que je sois une fan des maraudeurs, je me suis toujours dit que j'atterrirais à Serdaigle…mais pas à Gryffondor.

- Mrs Lincoln, un problème ? demanda une aimable voix derrière moi.

Je fis demi-tour et m'esclaffais devant le pseudo Dumbledore. Okay, sérieux, les costumes étaient géniaux, mais il faudrait être taré pour croire à ça.

- Professeur, Miss Thorn croit que nous sommes en 2008.

- Ah oui ? dit-il avec bonhommie en souriant doucement à l'infirmière qui jouait, il fallait le dire, comme une pro. Dans ce cas, que faîtes-vous en 1976, Miss Thorn ?

- 1976 ? Ah, c'est la meilleure…Non, mais, vraiment, je suis sérieusement censée tomber dans le panneau ? Okay, vos costumes sont géniaux et vous jouez sacrément mieux que dans les films, mais oh, c'est un film, Harry Potter, Okay ?

- Harry Potter ? Vous voulez dire, James Potter ? s'enquit l'acteur-professeur avec une amabilité et un sang-froid déconcertant.

- Arrêtez deux secondes vos simagrées. protestais-je. Poudlard et tout le reste, ça n'existe pas, okay ?

- Et pourtant, nous sommes à Poudlard, Miss.

Je croisais les bras sur la poitrine et levais les yeux au ciel.

- Suivez-moi. dit aimablement le vieil acteur.

Je le suivis bien malgré moi, il avait quand même un sacré charisme. Il se planta devant la fenêtre et je regardais le paysage, les yeux grands ouverts. C'est quoi ces tarés qui dépensent des milles et des cents pour faire une simple caméra cachée ?! C'est pas possible. Donc, si c'est pas possible…

-…C'est que je rêve. finis-je à haute voix. Ouf, j'ai eu peur, l'espace d'un instant d'avoir atterrit chez les tarés !

- Vous rêvez ? s'amusa Dumbledore (vu que je rêve, je peux dire que c'est vraiment lui, enfin pas vraiment…mais bref, j'me comprends).

- Oui, il n'y a pas d'autres explications. Personne ne serait assez fou pour dépenser je sais pas combien de livres pour me faire voyager Dieu-sait-où et essayer de me faire croire que Poudlard n'est pas juste un collège inventé dans un bouquin.

- Un bouquin ? Qui parle de Poudlard ? dit-il.

- Oui, je vous l'ai dit, Harry Potter.

- Je ne connais aucun Harry Potter. Un James Potter est élève dans notre collège, dans votre classe d'ailleurs et je connais bien un certain Henry Potter, mais pas de Harry.

- Normal, il est pas encore né…Z'avez dit qu'on est en 1976 ? C'est cool, c'est la meilleure année ! m'exclamais-je.

L'année où James Potter finit par gagner le cœur de Lily Evans…Oui, oui, je trouve cette histoire de baffes et de cris très romantique. Si, si.

- Professeur, vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait appeler Ste-Mangouste ?

- Ah non, je vais pas aller chez les fous alors que je vais pouvoir m'éclater à Poudlard ! m'exclamais-je en me retournant vers l'infirmière.

- Vous éclater ? répéta l'infirmière dont j'avais déjà oublié le nom. Miss, vous délirez, vous parlez d'un Harry Potter qui n'existe pas et…Vous vous pensiez née en 1992 !

- Parce que c'est le cas, dans la vraie vie, là, je rêve !

- Non, Miss, vous ne rêvez pas. Vous avez chuté dans…

- Sur un trottoir ! Et ça se trouve, je dois être dans le coma, ça doit être ça, mes rêves normaux me font jamais aussi chier.

- Pardon ?

- Miss, je crois quand même qu'un avis psycho…

Je me retournais vers Dumbledore.

- Vous avez piqué la baguette de Sureau à Grindelwald, qui, soit dit en passant était votre plus-que-pote quand vous étiez jeune et c'est l'un de vous deux qui avait jeté le sort qui a…

- Miss Thorn ! coupa Dumbledore.

Je crus voir passer une ombre d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Bah voilà, là il a compris que j'étais pas folle ! Qui c'est la championne ?! I AM THE CHAMPION, MY FRIENDS…Herm…

- Suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

- Mais professeur ! s'exclama la chieuse.

- Mrs Lincoln, il semble que Miss Thorn aille assez bien pour supporter une discussion dans mon bureau. Venez, Miss Thorn.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et soupirais. Est-ce que je pourrais pas plutôt aller m'éclater ? Sérieux, c'est un rêve, je suis censée faire ce que je veux et pouvoir faire plein d'ellipses quand je veux…

Les couloirs sont déserts, c'est pas un peu bizarre pour Poudlard ? Quoique, mes rêves sont généralement assez peu peuplés.

On finit par arriver devant la statue décrite dans les bouquins. Je m'étonne que mes rêves soient aussi détaillés. D'habitude, quand je veux aller quelque part, paf je me téléporte. Eh ben là, non. Il craint ce rêve.

- Sucre d'orge. fit Dumbledore.

- Hein ?! fis-je d'un ton très peu élégant, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'il ne me parlait pas à moi…

Ce qui aurait été vraiment zarbe considérant qu'il est gay et qu'il pourrait être mon arrière-grand-père…

La statue me regarda d'un air mauvais et je sursautais de surprise. Sérieux, ça à l'air trop réel…c'est génial, j'adore ce rêve en fait !...Bon, à part le fait qu'ils me prennent pour une folle, mais bon, ça, encore, j'ai l'habitude. Dumbledore me fait m'asseoir sur une chaise et il s'assit sur sa confortable chaise où il se met à me détailler du regard.

- Quoi ?

- Que savez-vous d'autre ?

- Quoi ? À part ce que je vous ai dit ? Je sais tout ce qui est dit dans les bouquins, que le vrai nom de Voldemort est Tom Jedusor et qu'il a tué son père et ses grands-parents pour faire des Horcruxes et que…

- Vous savez ce qu'est un Horcruxe ?

- C'est dans les bouquins, je vous dis. Et, si on est vraiment à Poudlard, pourquoi y a personne ?!

- Nous sommes le trente-et-un août, ce qui nous a doublement étonné de vous voir ici en plus de vous avoir vue allongée dans les escaliers…Et ce que vous savez est assez suspicieux…

- Suspicieux ?! C'est pas vrai, peut-être ?!

- Ce ne serait pas suspicieux si cela ne l'était pas. me fit-il justement remarquer. Vous semblez persuadée que tout ceci n'est pas réel et…

- Écoutez, vous connaissez Tolkien ? La communauté de l'Anneau, Frodon et compagnie et tout ça ? m'exaspérais-je.

- Oui, bien sûr. Excellent livre, cela dit.

- Dans votre esprit, c'est bien un bouquin ?

- Oui.

- Alors si vous vous retrouviez catapulté en pleine guerre du Milieu, vous penseriez pas que vous rêvez, peut-être ? Surtout après vous être éclaté la tête contre le trottoir, quoique, je doute que vous vous soyez déjà éclaté la tête par terre…

Mais bref, il allait arrêter de me faire tourner en bourrique, ce rêve ?

Dumbledore me sourit doucement.

- Je comprends votre situation et votre point de vue, ceci dit, même si pour vous, cette réalité est un livre, pour nous, c'est la vie réelle…Et j'ai toujours aimé penser que, quelque part, à chaque fois qu'un livre était créé, c'est tout un monde qui se créait réellement. Peut-être que ma théorie est juste, après tout.

Il est fêlé. Complètement fêlé.

- Vous croyez que le fait d'écrire un bouquin crée ce dont parle le bouquin ? Et moi je me mets à voyager dans les bouquins…Hey, j'suis pas Richard au pays des livres magiques !

- Je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaître ce Richard.

- C'est un dessin-animé. fis-je en balayant mes propos d'un geste de la main. Bref, reste que je rêve toujours et…

- Dans ce cas, comment expliquez-vous que nous connaissions bien une Miss Thorn qui a exactement la même allure ?

- La même allure ? Sérieux, y a une fille aux cheveux ble…Qu'est-ce-que vous avez fait à mes cheveux ?! tonnais-je en triturant une mèche de cheveux bruns.

Je le vis hausser un sourcil et sourire. Et c'était pas un gentil sourire mais un sourire moqueur. Sérieux ! Dumbledore se fout de ma gueule ! Manquait plus que ça ! Mon rêve se fout de moi ! J'exige d'être remboursée ! Et je veux ma teinture ! Hors de question que je me balade ici avec les cheveux bruns !

Et je le lui fis savoir. Oh, cerveau, j'ai les cheveux bleus ! BLEUS ! B.L.E.U.S !

- Si cela peut vous rassurer dit-il, je peux vous faire parvenir ce que vous souhaitez…Ce qui est sûr, c'est que la Miss Thorn que nous avons eue pour élève avait un caractère beaucoup moins…explosif.

- Ca fait longtemps que je suis plus une gentille petite fille qui ramène des A à son père.

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de m'observer. Et ça m'énerve, on dirait qu'il me psychanalyse.

- Si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerais que, le temps que votre «rêve» se finisse, vous soyez une élève normale, enfin, aussi normale que possible. Nous dirons à tous que vous souffrez d'une amnésie, suite à une chute et que vous avez tout oublié de vos années de Poudlard. Ne dîtes rien à personne sur ce que vous pourriez savoir d'eux, c'est plus sûr.

- Pourquoi ? Ca éviterait bien des morts ! m'exclamais-je.

- Il ne faut pas jouer avec le temps. Vous preniez exemple sur Tolkien, Miss Thorn, que se passerait-il si je disais à Frodon à quel point il souffrirait en accomplissant sa quête ? L'histoire s'arrêterait alors et finirait mal…J'ose croire que notre histoire à nous finira bien.

Pas pour tout le monde. eus-je envie de grommeler. Tenez, la dernière fois que j'ai pleuré, c'est quand Sirius est mort…Je soupirais. Il craint ce rêve !

Il prit sa baguette et fit un geste de la main. Une bouteille bleue apparut sur son bureau.

- J'espère que ceci vous remontera le moral. s'amusa-t-il. C'est la bonne couleur?

- Oui, ça ira. grommelais-je.

- Bien, que je vous explique quelques petites choses…Vous êtes répartie en sixième année à Gryffondor. Vous partagez votre dortoir avec Miss Evans, Miss Bouvier, Miss McDonald, Miss Lewis et Miss White. Seul quelques membres du corps enseignant seront mis au courant de votre…situation, en attendant, je vais vous accompagner à votre salle commune.

- Bah, mes rêves durent rarement plus d'une journée, donc, je serais probablement réveillée…Dommage, j'aurais voulu en voir un peu plus…

- Ah oui ?

- J'suis fan d'Harry Potter.

- Lié à Mr James Potter ?

- Je croyais qu'il fallait rien que je dise ?

Dumbledore se mit à rire doucement.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Miss Thorn…

J'eus soudain une inquiétude. Et si j'avais vraiment atterrit dans le bouquin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passer avec la «vraie» Thorn ?!

…

Pff, je suis bête, c'est pas possible…

Hein ?

- Hey, si jamais…Imaginons que la…Thorn d'ici se ramène demain ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Parce que comme je fais souvent des rêves où rien ne se passe comme prévu…

- On tâchera de vous trouver un autre nom…

- Mais si je lui ressemble autant que ça, je…

- Je ne pense pas que nous verrons une autre Miss Thorn, demain, Mlle.

- Et sa famille ?

- Miss Thorn est orpheline de mère depuis cinq ans…

Je le fixais, le regard dur. Sérieux, pourquoi ça me poursuivait jusque dans mes rêves ?

- Et son père ?

- Sa mère était célibataire.

- Laissez-moi deviner, elle s'est suicidée ?

- Pas du tout. s'exclama le professeur avec un regard doux qui m'agaça prodigieusement. Elle a été renversée par une voiture.

Je hochais la tête et me laissais guider dans les couloirs. Le professeur me présenta les lieux mais je n'écoutais pas. Après tout, il n'y aura pas de demain, puisque je me réveillerais. Et que le rêve serait fini…Dommage.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que Judith ne vous sort pas par les yeux. Je sais qu'elle peut être agaçante, des fois, voire insupportable. Je répète, il y a une raison pour la présence de Judith à Poudlard.

Avez-vous des théories ? Des idées ?

Et plus simplement, qu'en pensez-vous ?


	2. Chapitre 1 : And I woke up

Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que certaine d'entre vous ait dépassé leurs préjugés sur ce genre d'histoire pour lire. Tout de suite, le chapitre I.

J'essaye de m'entraîner à placer plus d'humour dans mes chapitres et j'aimerais vraiment que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez, je sais que j'ai parfois un humour bizarre (pourri, disons-le).

Voilà, place au Chapitre I ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre I

_And I woke up…_

Je m'étirais en poussant un long gémissement de bien être C'était cool comme rêve, pensais-je. Court, mais cool.

J'ouvris les yeux.

Oh, oh. Mauvais point.

Je refermais les yeux.

Okay, ça c'était pas ma chambre. Ni une chambre d'hôpital et ça ressemblait un peu trop à la pièce dans laquelle je m'étais endormie la veille. Bon, courage, c'est sûrement parce que je suis à moitié endormie encore.

Je rouvris les yeux.

- Eh merde !

- Bien dormi, Miss Thorn ? s'enquit la voix de Dumbledore.

Je sursautais en criant. Puis je maugréais. Je déteste être surprise au saut du lit.

- Je venais vérifier si votre rêve s'était achevé et si vous étiez "repartie"…

- Bah non…Hey, si c'est vraiment vrai, j'veux dire, si je suis vraiment dans le bouquin, comment je fais pour rentrer chez moi ? Je cherche le bouquin de ma vie ? Judith Thorn, sa vie, son œuvre ? Purée, y aura pas trois lignes dans ce bouquin !

" Judith Thorn naquit en l'an de grâce 1992. Et elle disparut en 2008. Fin "

Il est nul ce bouquin.

- Nous trouverons une solution, ne vous en faîtes pas. En attendant, je suggères que vous retourniez à l'infirmerie pour que tout le monde croit à notre petite histoire d'amnésie, vous êtes d'accord ?

Est-ce que j'avais _vraiment_ le choix ?

J'ai passé toute la putain de journée à me faire chier à l'infirmerie. Le seul moment qui me détendit un peu fut celui où j'assistais à l'arrivée massive des étudiants. Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait fait le topo sur les profs que j'aurais. Mis à part Slughorn, Flitwick et McGonagall, les autres m'étaient totalement inconnus. La Miss Thorn de cet "univers" (bon sang, j'y crois vraiment pas, quoi…) suivait les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, de Métamorphoses, de Potion, de Sortilèges, de Runes et de Divination…Sérieusement, elle avait pris la Divination…Le truc le plus craignos ! Bon, relativisons, elle aurait pu prendre l'Arithmancie…Ah oui, ça aurait été bien pire…des maths…je hais les maths…Et puis ça sert à rien. Vous vous êtes déjà dit : « Mince, si j'avais appris le théorème de Thalès, j'en serais pas là » ?! Non, ben vous voyez !

L'infirmière, qui avait été mise au courant de la situation me regardait avec de gros yeux, comme si c'était _moi_ l'Alien…Bon, techniquement, c'est moi qui suit pas à ma place, mais ho, elle pourrait faire preuve d'un minimum de courtoisie et faire semblant d'être gentille…

- C'est vraiment terrible, pauvre Judith ! fit une voix féminine dans le couloir.

Me redressant, je me cachais derrière un paravent pour voir qui venait chercher des ragots.

- Le professeur a dit que son caractère avait beaucoup changé, mais c'est toujours notre amie, alors tâchons de ne pas paraître trop…

- Choquées ? Lily, c'est Judith, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait…

Je souris, décidée à entrer théâtralement en scène à ce moment précis. Devant moi, cinq filles se tenaient et me regardaient, bouche-bée. Lily, que je supposais être Lily Evans - enchantée de faire la connaissance de mon héroïne - se reprit le plus rapidement et dit en me détaillant de ses yeux verts émeraudes (jamais vu d'yeux verts aussi… verts) :

- Judith ? Je…Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?

- J'aime pas trop le brun. dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Puis, me souvenant de ma prétendue amnésie :

- Et…vous êtes ?

- Tu as vraiment effacé les cinq dernières années de ta vie, alors ? s'exclama une fille blonde dont les cheveux lui arrivaient aux fesses.

- Il faut croire. grommelais-je en haussant les épaules.

- Voyons si on peut te rafraîchir la mémoire…Je suis Lily Evans, et j'étais préfète l'année dernière…

- Préfète, hum ? répétais-je, feignant l'incompréhension.

- Par Merlin, tu…Elle a sérieusement oublié ? se plaignit la blonde de tout à l'heure. Qui va faire mes devoirs de Métamorphoses, maintenant ?!

Sérieusement, j'étais ce genre de fille ?! Enfin, la Thorn d'ici était ce genre de fille sans aucun caractère ? Ah, je la déteste !

- Sûrement pas moi ! rétorquais-je, glaciale. Et tant qu'on y est, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?!

La blonde me regarda, un sourire incrédule sur les lèvres et ses yeux bleus me fixaient avec arrogance.

Sérieux, c'est ça, les amies de Lily Evans ? J'suis déçue. En fait, j'vais p'têtre bien m'entendre avec les Maraudeurs, qui sait ?!

- Julia Lewis. J'peux pas croire que tu te rappelles de rien et que tu aies autant…changée…

- Bah, on dirait que ça vaut mieux pour moi, hein ? grognais-je, ce qui la fit éclater de rire.

- Julia ! la sermonna Lily Judith, voici Mary McDonald.

La fille à laquelle Mulciber a fait quelque chose ? Dixit, les souvenirs de Rogue, quand Lily lui reprochait son amitié avec ledit Mulciber ? J'vous ai dit que j'étais fan…Ladite Mary a les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus foncés, presque du même bleu que mes cheveux. Elle avait la peau plus pâle encore que la mienne et ses lunettes carrées lui donnaient un air de petite fille sage. Et ses nattes…Elle a carrément l'air de la parfaite petite fille au comportement irréprochable. Vous voyez Mary Bennet dans _Orgueil et Préjugés_ ? Bah, c'est la même…quoiqu'en un peu plus jolie…

- Et elle, c'est Susan White, elle est attrapeuse dans l'équipe…

- Ah… l'équipe…marmonnais-je vaguement. L'équipe de quoi ?

Sérieux, c'est trop drôle de jouer les amnésiques.

- De Quidditch ! s'exclama la brune. L'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ! Par Merlin, et la fée Vivian, tu ne peux avoir oublié l'équipe !

- Bah, il semblerait que si. dis-je en haussant les épaules. Désolée, j'ai pas choisi ce dont je me rappelles !

- Tu te rappelles de quoi, exactement ? me demanda Lily.

- Vaguement de toi et d'un mec…qui te faisait chier…

C'est trop drôle ! J'adore…Faut juste que je me mettes pas à rire comme une débile.

- Sérieux ? dit-elle en renversant sa tête en arrière. De toutes les choses que tu aurais pu oublier, il a fallut que tu te souviennes de ce crétin de Potter…

- Potter, ah, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ? fis-je en mimant la surprise.

Quelle bonne actrice je fais. Vite, donnez-moi mon césar de la meilleure actrice. Merci, alors, pour commencer, je remercie moi-même et…okay, j'arrête mon délire.

- Mrs Lincoln, peut-on l'emmener dans notre dortoir ?

- Oui, je compte sur vous pour l'aider à se réhabituer à Poudlard.

- Bien sûr, Mrs. sourit Lily. Comptez sur nous…

Lily s'empara de mon bras et me conduisit à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie.

- Ah ! Evans de mon cœur tu…Par Merlin…Thorn ?! C'est toi ?

- En chair et en os ! m'exclamais-je en gonflant le torse.

J'étais face à James Potter. La vache, il était vachement plus beau gosse que ce à quoi je m'attendais…Putain, Lily, comment t'as pu dire non à ça ?! Okay, il faisait chier ton meilleur pote mais…Merde, quoi !

James me regarda avec des yeux de merlans fris et rajouta :

- En chair et en os… avec des cheveux bleus…Qui t'a jeté un sort ?

- Un sort ? Quel sort ? J'aime bien le bleu. Alors j'ai teint mes cheveux en bleus. C'est cool, le bleu !

Je fixais alors le quatuor en entier et si j'avais été une fille débile lobotomisée je me serais mise à baver devant Sirius Black. À part le fait qu'il me regardait avec une tête qui lui donnait l'air ridiculement bête, ce mec était un canon. Cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur ses yeux gris et un sourire à faire tomber par terre. Remus Lupin…Beaucoup mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Pâle, évidement les cheveux châtains, de très légères cicatrices (pas comme dans le film…), de beaux yeux assez troublants, verts, mais pas du même vert que Lily, non un vert moins éclatant sans toutefois être terne. Bref, je digresse.

Et le dernier et pas des moindres, ce salopard et connard de Queudver…Pas si petit que ça, un mètre soixante (okay, plus petit que moi, mais il est pas un minus d'un mètre quarante non plus), des cheveux bruns et des yeux petits et vicieux…Comment ont-il fait pour pas voir qu'il puait la trahison à plein nez ? Okay, c'est pas encore un méchant traître et lâche, mais quand même ! Il a la gueule de l'emploi !

- Moi aussi j'aime bien tes cheveux ! lança Sirius en se mettant à rire.

- Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui a du goût ! m'exclamais-je. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Alors c'est vrai ? T'as vraiment oublié tout le monde ? couina Pettigrow en s'avançant pour me dévisager.

Je me baissais et dit :

- Ouais. Mais toi, je crois que je t'aimais pas.

Julia bidule se mit à ricaner et je me redressais en fixant Lily qui me regardait avec un air étrange.

- Quoi ? J'ai dit une bêtise ? fis-je en me retournant.

Par pitié, j'espère que la Thorn d'ici sortait pas avec ce mollusque ! Pitié, si y a un Dieu quelque part, faîtes qu'elle sortait pas avec !

- T'es un peu gonflée, tu crois pas ? me lança James, les lèvres pincées.

- Oh, désolée, c'est ton chéri ? m'enquis-je.

Lily explosa de rire tandis que James se mit à bégayer avant de fermement répéter un "non, non, non, jamais de la vie ". Même la Julia Blondasse ricanait, se tenant les côtes.

Les filles me firent avancer et Julia passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

- J'crois que la nouvelle Judith et moi, on va bien s'entendre ! dit-elle. J'adore aussi faire tourner Potter en bourrique. Mais, ça, j'aurais jamais osé…

- Potter ? Alors c'était le chieur de Lily ? fis-je.

- Le Chieur de Lily ? J'adore cette expression ! s'exclama White en imitant blondasse Julia.

- Hey ! s'exclama la principale concernée.

- Bah quoi ? Je trouve que ça lui va comme un gant, ma chère…

Lily secoua la tête en souriant.

- Oh, mais j'y pense ! dis-je alors que nous croisions plusieurs filles qui me dévisagèrent. Elles tenaient une baguette à la main. Et moi j'en avais pas. Comment je suis censée faire de la magie sans baguette…Ah, ah ! Traître de rêve ! Je t'ai eu…

- Quoi ? fit Lily en me sortant de mes divagations.

- J'ai pas de baguette ?

- Ah si ! Le professeur a dit qu'il te l'avait empruntée pour voir si tu ne t'étais pas jeté un sort d'oubliettes.

- Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

- Parce que tu as toujours eu tendance à tester les choses sur toi-même…

Okay, La Thorn d'ici est timbrée…Carrément, timbrée…

Lily sortit un bout de bois noir de sa cape et me le tendit.

- Tiens, il m'a dit de te la rendre. Tu te souviens de quelques sorts quand même…ou pas du tout ? demanda-t-elle, une grimace sur les lèvres à la fin de sa phrase.

- Euh…Expelliarmus ? Spero Patronum ? Accio ? Euh…

Je cherche mais à part les impardonnables (je ne crois pas que ce soit utile de les mentionner, ni conseillé).

- Faillamale ? continuais-je en me rappelant du sortilège de Tonks que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire.

- Stupéfix et le sortilège de chauve-furie et… j'en oublie beaucoup, hein ? fis-je dans une grimace.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre que ça reviendra dès que tu pratiqueras un peu. tenta de me rassurer Lily.

Nah, mais si cette connerie dure, je suis dans la merde, j'ai jamais fait de magie, moi ! J'y crois même pas ! Oui, je sais, je suis paradoxale, j'adore l'univers d'Harry Potter mais je ne crois pas une seule seconde en la magie…J'ai dit bizarre comme c'est bizarre…

On a finit par rejoindre le dortoir où j'ai dormi la veille et je me surpris à vouloir en savoir plus sur la Thorn d'ici.

- Vous pourriez me parlez un peu de la Thorn que j'étais avant ? m'enquis-je en me posant sur mon lit.

- Bon point, tu te rappelles de ton lit. remarqua Lily

- En fait, j'ai dormi ici hier soir, le professeur Dumbledore voulait que j'essaye pour voir si ça me rappelait pas deux ou trois trucs…sans succès dis-je en souriant.

J'adore mentir. Et inventer, fabuler, bref, m'inventer une vie, quoi…Ouais, j'suis pathétique mais arrêtez de me plomber le moral.

- Alors voilà, on s'est rencontrée, lorsqu'on a du faire les dortoirs. Je suis née-moldue, donc je connaissais rien à Poudlard et…

- Et moi, je suis née-moldue ?

Elles me regardèrent bizarrement et je crus avoir commis la première de mes bourdes.

- Je croyais que tu avais seulement oublié les cinq dernières années ?

- Disons que euh…j'avais pas particulièrement envie de passer le reste de ma vie à Ste-Mangouste alors…commençais-je en cherchant à toute vitesse une explication probable. J'ai un peu…enjolivé la situation…

- Tu veux dire que tu ne te rappelles de rien ?! s'exclama Lily, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Je crois me rappeler de deux ou trois choses mais…Ma mère, elle s'appelait bien Abbigail ?

- Oui, c'est ça, Abbigail Thorn. confirma Lily en hochant la tête.

Elle semblait un peu perplexe…Zut.

- De quoi tu te rappelles ?

- Elle est morte ? fis-je en me rappelant ce que le professeur Dumbledore m'avait dit.

- Oui.

- J'ai pas de père et…

Avec un peu de chance, je vivais à Fulham…enfin, la Thorn d'ici vit aussi à Fulham.

- Je vis à Fulham ?

- Tu vivais, quand tu étais avec ta mère. Après, tu as été placée en foyer indépendant, comme tu l'avais demandé. C'est-à-dire que tu te débrouillais avec ta propre chambre et salle de bain mais que tu vis dans un établissement dirigé par des Moldus. Tu as beaucoup insisté pour que ce soit des Moldus.

- Fille unique ? m'enquis-je.

Lily hocha la tête interdite.

Okay, jusque là, y avait pas mal de ressemblances. À part le fait que Thorn connaissait pas son père…enfin, moi non plus, je sais juste qu'il a toujours été un coureur de jupons, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Yvonne, en disant qu'elle était son âme sœur…Bref, passons.

- J'ai des points forts à Poudlard ?

- T'es une dingue en Métamorphoses, tu détestes le montrer, tu ne participes pas à l'oral, en fait, tu détestes l'oral, et tu détestes te faire remarquer en général…Enfin, détestais…se mit à sourire Julia blondasse.

Je ricanais à mon tour. Sérieux, j'suis une bête de Métamorphose ? J'aurais pas cru…

- Tu faisais une espèce de fixette sur la divination ou je sais trop quoi…reprit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Sérieusement ? Je croyais à ces conneries sur la destinée et blabla ?

- Je sais pas si tu y croyais, mais en tout cas, tu faisais de très sérieuses recherches et notre prof détestait ça… répondit Lily. Tu avais toujours des notes catastrophiques avec elle…mais tu as eu un O aux Buses et tu as voulu garder le cours pour la sixième et la septième année…

- Yiirk ! J'peux pas revenir sur mes choix, je parie ?

- Je suppose que Dumbledore peut peut-être arranger ça…Mais et si tu te redécouvres subitement une passion pour ça ? Si jamais tu redeviens comme avant et que tu aimes à nouveau ça ? s'enquit Susan.

Ouais, bon, faut p'têtre pas que je démolisse la vie de la Thorn d'ici…Quand elle allait revenir d'on ne sait où, elle allait pas se reconnaître…

Je me redressais de tout mon séant…Genre…C'est pas possible, que, elle, elle ait pris ma place en 2008 ? Oh ça craint… Elle va me faire redevenir la parfaite petite fille…La haine…Le jour où je vais rentrer ça va être le boxon…

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Lily.

- Hein ? Euh, oui…j'étais perdue dans mes pensées…

Elles passèrent le reste de la journée à me parler d'elle. Je décidai que Julia était une peste et que je ne l'aimerais probablement jamais, que Susan était une folle furieuse et que Lily adorait jouer la chef. Quant à Mary, elle ne vint me parler que lorsque les filles se préparaient à rejoindre la Grande Salle pour y dîner.

- Tu…Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce…Tu as…

Elle bégaya un moment pendant lequel j'attendis en essayant de masquer mon agacement. Elle finit par réussir à dire :

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ce que je t'avais dit, avant les vacances ?

Ses petits yeux me fixaient avec une étrange expression. Elle semblait sur le qui-vive et un peu angoissée aussi. Le fait qu'elle ait attendu que toutes les filles soient dans le couloir pour venir me parler m'intriguait. Un secret ? J'adore les secrets !

- Non…Désolée, c'était quoi ? fis-je en la dévisageant.

Ouah, ce genre de fille a des secrets ? On aura tout vu !

- Oh, rien d'important…Oublies ce que je viens de dire. dit-elle en détournant le regard.

Rien d'important ? Mon œil ! J'veux savoir, moi !

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, oui. Allons manger.

Je me laissais traîner jusqu'à la Grande Salle où nous dinâmes comme des Rois. Sérieux, c'est…magnifique, somptueux, tout ce que vous voulez. Jamais rien vu d'aussi beau ni mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon.

- Toujours pas de souvenirs ? s'enquit la voix de Black en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Julia et Susan pour me fixer avec amusement.

- Toujours pas, Mr Anonymous…

Fallait bien que je joues la comédie un minimum.

- Oh, pardonnez-moi mon terrible manque d'éducation, caractéristique des Black. Je suis Mr Sirius Black, le seul, l'unique et le magnifique !

- Oh. fis-je en roulant des yeux. Et tant que Mr le Magnifique y est, il pourrait me présenter ses amis ?

- Mais bien sûr, gente dame…fit-il avec une révérence. Je vous présente le grand et l'unique, fantastique James Potter, qui, il tient à le préciser, ne sort pas du tout avec Mr Peter Pettigrow…le…le…

- Un trou, Black ? m'amusais-je tandis que Julia ricanait comme une hyène.

- Fatigué, ce soir. justifia-t-il d'une moue faussement affectée. Je disais donc, Peter Pettigrow notre mascotte et le dernier et pas des moindres, l'honorable et parfaitement parfait…

- SIRIUS ! se plaignit le concerné.

- Mr Remus Lupin. Applaudissez, je vous prie !

- Enchantée ! fis-je en souriant.

J'adore, vraiment. Ça m'éclate. J'avais un peu un sentiment d'omniscience et c'est super grisant comme sensation. Savoir des choses sur des gens qu'eux-mêmes ne savent pas et qu'en plus, ils ne savent pas que tu sais des choses qu'ils ne savent pas…Ouah…c'était compliqué à dire. Z'avez tout suivi ?

- Maintenant que tu as finis ta petite scène, Patmol, on pourrait aller dîner ? s'enquit Lupin, les bras croisés sur le torse, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Mais bien sûr, mon cher ami, bien sûr ! fit Sirius en se relevant tout guilleret. À plus, Blue girl !

- À plus, Mr le Magnifique ! ricanais-je.

Il s'éloigna en me gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

- Okay. fit Julia. C'est le plus long échange que Sirius Black a jamais eu avec une fille. À part avec Lily, naturellement. Judith, tu viens officiellement de faire beaucoup de jalouses…

- Parce que je lui ai parlé ? m'exclamais-je.

Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties, oh !

Je sais que Rowling l'a décrit comme un beau-gosse qui attirait tout ce qui avait XX en chromosomes mais là, c'est abusé.

- C'est le chouchou de ces dames et tu as même eu droit à un surnom… Ça va jaser…Je sens que je vais m'amuser cette année ! répliqua blondasse en me fixant avec un grand sourire satisfait.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Mary qui mangeait son dîner, les yeux baissés vers son assiette. Elle m'a intriguée cette petite…Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être, son secret ?

- Tu comptes te faire Black ? s'enquit Susan.

- Rooh, mais non. rétorquais-je. Allez, c'est pas parce qu'une fille parle avec un mec que ça veut dire : youhou, dispo pour une partie de jambes en l'air !

Lily s'étrangla avec sa nourriture et Julia éclata d'un rire aigu. Susan me fixa avec de grands yeux étonnés. Mary n'avait pas bougé son nez de son assiette.

- À moins que j'ai loupé un épisode dans le règlement de Poudlard ? finis-je.

Sérieux, c'était quand même pas la mentalité de l'époque ? Parce que sinon, je vais très vite être cataloguée comme une catin. J'peux pas me passer de mecs…Enfin, pas littéralement, hein. C'est juste que les mecs sont pas prise de tête. Ils cherchent pas les sous-entendus dans tout ce que tu dis…alors qu'une fille, oui.

Un jour une fille de mon lycée est venue chouiner parce qu'elle était persuadée que quand son mec lui avait dit qu'il aimait bien les canards, ça voulait dire qu'il voulait la quitter… Bon, okay, c'est zarbe, à la base un mec qui dit qu'il aime les canards mais quand même !

Lily déglutit avant de dire :

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas…c'est juste qu'on a pas l'habitude de t'entendre parler aussi…crument…

- Ah…Okay, je vais tâcher d'être un…un peu moins franche. grimaçais-je.

Sacré défi en perspective.

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Ca vous a plus ? Vous avez envie d'en savoir plus ? Y-a-t-il quelque chose qui vous semble pas clair/débile/etc. ?

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Premiers cours

Voici le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je vous remercie de suivre cette fanfiction, c'est déjà dingue le nombre de review (par rapport au genre choisi, je m'attendais à moins xp)

Breffons, Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre II :

Premiers cours

J'ai passé ma nuit à angoisser. Sérieux, j'ai cours de Potion et j'ai toujours été nulle en cuisine. J'arrive à peine à faire cuire des pâtes…Si, si, j'vous jure.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va se mettre toutes les deux…On a cours avec les Serpentards et je…n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec une certaine personne.

- Potter ? demandais-je, tout en ayant l'intuition que c'était de Rogue qu'elle parlait.

- Non, Severus. Severus Rogue, il était mon meilleur ami jusqu'à il y a peu… Tu…te rappelles de lui ?

- Son nom me dit quelque chose… Dis-moi, y aurait pas un lien entre Potter, toi et ce Rogue ?

- Comment t'a deviné ? s'exclama-t-elle. Enfin, tu t'en rappelles ?

- Non, mais vu comment Potter te dévorait du regard hier soir, je me doutes qu'il doit être assez jaloux de la relation que tu avais avec Rogue, puisque tu me dis que c'était ton meilleur ami…

- Hum, tu disais que c'était ça, aussi, avant. dit-elle en souriant brièvement.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je crois qu'il aime juste avoir un bouc-émissaire. Et Severus était le candidat parfait…Mais, maintenant, ça ne me regarde plus.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de marche, on arrive enfin aux cachots.

Et là, immonde horreur…Slughorn…Pire que tout ce que j'avais imaginé. On dirait un croisement entre Bozo le clown et un orang-outan…Son sourire horripilant m'accueillit en me promettant qu'il ferait tout son possible pour m'aider à retrouver la mémoire.

Je le remerciais d'un sourire qui sonnait si faux que Lily me pinça le bras. Nous nous installâmes à une paillasse et le cours débuta. La Potion de vieillissement. Cool, magnifique. Sensas' ! Et les noms des ingrédients…Comment j'étais censée les reconnaître ?! Hein ?!

- Tu peux me passer les pattes de lézard ? s'enquit Lily, déjà affairée à son chaudron.

Je pris ce qui ressemblait à des pattes et les laissait retomber dans sa paume tendue avec une grimace de dégoût. J'entendis un ricanement juste derrière moi et me retournais pour voir Sirius Black s'amuser de la situation. Potter fixait Lily avec un air débile sur le visage. Manquait plus que la bave.

- Hey, Blue girl ! me fit-il dans un sourire charmeur.

- Hey…dis-je en retour. Ton pote a perdu son cerveau ?

Il haussa les épaules après avoir jeté un regard à James. Il finit par répondre en découpant je ne sais pas trop quoi avec une lame très fine :

- Syndrome de la maladie Evanesque…

- Aah…tu crois qu'il s'en sortira ?

- J'en doute. dit-il d'un ton fataliste.

Je ricanais.

- Judith ! s'exclama Lily. Les poils de manticore !

- Ah, bien sûr ! fis-je en retournant à ma propre paillasse. La manticore…

Euh…Alors, poils de manticore…Ce serait pas ces trucs qui ressemblent à des poils de balais ?

- C'est ça ? m'enquis-je en tendant les poils de balais à Lily.

- Oui, oui ! Vite !

Je fixais le tableau pour voir ce qui venait après, histoire de m'avancer un peu. Alors, pattes de lézard, poils de manticore et écailles de Scrout à pétard.

Je cherchais des trucs qui ressemblaient à des écailles et les mit dans la main tendue de Lily.

Ensuite…Magnifique…piller un morceau de carapace de botrucs, et trois feuilles de Dictame coupées en lamelles verticales.

C'est quoi de la Dictame ? AAAAH ! Je hais la cuisine !

Je pris quelque chose qui ressemblait à peu près à un bout de carapace et l'écrasais grossièrement dans le pot. Je le tendis à Lily avant de m'attaquer à une espèce de feuille ovale que je découpais verticalement en quatre ou cinq lamelles. Lily les prit et les balança dans le chaudron, tournant trois ou quatre fois, mais jamais dans le même sens.

L'indication au tableau mentionnait que la potion devait avoir une couleur bleuâtre à la fin. La nôtre était verte…

Aïe. Combien on parie que c'est ma faute ?

- Je ne comprends pas…commença Lily en examinant le chaudron avec précaution. Ça aurait du marcher…

- Je…Me suis sûrement trompée…J'ai un peu de mal avec les ingrédients.

Lily se redressa et me regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés.

- Oh, je suis désolée…Je pensais pas que tu avais oublié ça aussi…Bon, qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné ?

- Bah, ça, ça, ça et ça. dis-je en montrant un à un les ingrédients.

- Bon, revoyons les instructions…dit-elle en fixant le tableau d'une mine concentrée.

J'eus beau faire pareil, je ne voyais ce qui manquait si les ingrédients étaient bons…

Soudain, elle s'empara des pattes de lézard et…bah, elle les éplucha, ôta je ne sais trop quoi qui ressemblait à un filament rose (le nerf ?) et jeta les pattes dedans avant de rajouter une feuille de ce qui devait être de la dictame.

Elle mélangea une nouvelle fois et le liquide prit la bonne couleur.

Okay, j'ai rien pigé à ce qu'elle a fait…Par tous les Dieux, je suis dans la grosse merde.

À la fin de l'heure, elle fut félicitée par le professeur qui nous avait observées et je me sentis rougir de gêne, ce qui n'arrive vraiment pas souvent.

Ensuite, misère de misère, nous avions cours de Métamorphoses. McGo ne fit pas de speech et se contenta de m'observer brièvement avant de dire que nous allions nous contenter d'un cours théorique pour la première heure. Je fus soulagée pendant trois minutes…avant de me rendre compte qu'on avait deux heures avec elle…Et manque de pot, on avait un cours de métamorphose humaine…Magnifique ! On aurait pas pu revoir les bases ? Les Moldus…je veux dire, au lycée, en début d'année, on fait toujours ce genre de choses !

- Bien, passons à la partie pratique. Pour ce début de chapitre, je vais simplement vous demander de changer vos cheveux. Forme, couleur, taille, peu m'importe. Je veux juste qu'ils se métamorphosent… Bien, commençons par Mr Black.

Assis au dernier rang je soupirais de soulagement, j'allais pouvoir regarder comment les autres s'y prenaient pour métamorphoser leurs cheveux.

Sirius sourit et porta sa baguette à ses cheveux, l'air très sûr de lui.

- Transforma capillus !

Ses cheveux se redressèrent subitement sur sa tête et se colorèrent en deux couleur : rouge et or… Après un "finite Incantatem", il retrouva ses cheveux normaux.

C'est très…spécial mais ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. McGonagall affichait un petit sourire satisfait. Je dois dire que même si les films Harry Potter ne sont pas une grande réussite pour moi, Maggie Smith l'interprétait et lui ressemblait plutôt bien.

- Bien, Mr Potter ?

Répétant la même formule, James fit pousser et boucler ses cheveux, les colorant de jaune or…

Ces mecs ont des goûts très douteux, quand même…

Ce fut le tour de Lupin. Lui, il transforma ses cheveux en une espèce de coupe à la hérisson et les teinta d'un noir corbeau…Ouah, on dirait un punk…

Pettigrow se contenta de teindre ses cheveux en roux. Je commençais à cogiter à ce que je devrais faire tandis que le deuxième rang passait l'exercice. J'avais pas envie de me taper la honte. Lily était la prochaine. Elle raccourcit ses cheveux, type garçonne et les teignit en blonds platine…Horreur absolue. Bon, il serait temps que je pense à trouver quelque chose…J'ai déjà les cheveux bleus. J'ai essayé le roux, le noir, le brun…mais pas le violet…Et si j'essayais le violet…Ah, ça me dit bien. Susan transforma ses cheveux en une longue chevelure brune type Raiponce. Julia se contenta de les faire faire des anglaises. Mary chargea sa baguette de lui confectionner un très strict chignon brun à la place de ses nattes noires. Mon tour. Tremblante d'appréhension, je visualisais la coupe que j'avais en tête et dit :

- Transforma capillus !

Je grimaçais avant de rouvrir les yeux pour voir des mèches violettes me tomber sur les yeux. J'avais même réussi à faire un espèce de carré long asymétrique que j'avais dans la tête. Ah ! Enfin un truc que je loupe pas ! C'est bon pour le moral. Après un Finite Incantatem, je retrouvais mes cheveux bleus, pas mécontente tandis que McGo passait au rang qui était derrière moi. Ouf, le pire était passé. Finalement, c'est pas si compliqué, la Métamorphose…Faut juste penser à ce qu'on veut et dire le sort. En remettant mes cheveux en place, je remarquais que Black s'était retourné et me fixait avec un léger sourire, un peu moqueur.

Je résistais difficilement à l'envie de lui tirer la langue et il se mit à ricaner, comme s'il avait deviné. Je relevais la tête dans une superbe mimique indignée et tâchais de l'ignorer. Je regardais l'exercice des autres et le cours finit lorsque le dernier élève achevait la métamorphose. La matinée était déjà finie et les filles et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle.

- Tu devrais faire attention. me souffla Susan alors que je fixais les couloirs en admirant les statues qui y trônaient.

- À quoi ?

- À ton comportement avec Black. Je sais que tu ne te rappelles de rien mais…Black est un mec qui se fiche totalement des filles, je veux dire. Tout ce qui l'importe, lui, ce sont ses potes. Il a bien eu deux ou trois copines mais c'était juste pour passer la nuit quand il s'ennuyait.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? m'enquis-je.

Le ton qu'elle utilisait et qui pouvait sembler badin me paraissait un peu trop surjoué. Elle serait pas à fond sur Black, la Susan ?

- Pour ne pas que tu te fasses d'idées sur son comportement. C'est juste la nouveauté qui l'attire…

- Nouveauté ? répétais-je alors que nous pénétrions dans la Grande Salle.

- Oui, tu es différente d'avant. Ça doit titiller sa curiosité.

Okay, c'est vrai que Sirius Black est un canon, mais genre un beau vrai canon… Mais j'ai jamais été le genre de fille à croire en l'amour éternel et toutes ces conneries là. (Probablement un dérivé familial, hein ?!). En fait, je considère que du moment que les deux parties sont au courant et d'accord avec l'idée, on peut aller voir ailleurs et n'avoir que des relations éphémères, genre sex friends… Si, et je dis bien, si, les deux personnes sont au courant et d'accord. Alors franchement, son petit speech, il me fait doucement rire.

- Je te promets que je ne me fais aucune illusion, Susan. Je ne crois pas à l'amour éternel.

- Ah bon ? Et, tu as décidé ça quand ? Tu t'es réveillée et paf, tu ne crois pas à l'amour ? dit-elle, un peu agressive.

- J'y croyais avant ? m'enquis-je, agacée.

- On en a jamais parlé. Mais ce que je sais, c'est, qu'avant, tu n'aurais jamais rien fait qui puisses t'attirer les faveurs de Black. Avant, tu étais toujours concentrée sur le boulot et rien d'autre…

Et elle avait l'air d'avoir diablement envie que je redevienne comme ça, la Susan !

- Ouais, bah, c'est chiant. déclarais-je en m'attablant.

Passer sa vie à travailler ? Oh, je suis jeune, j'ai toute la vie pour me faire chier à mourir en bossant, je vais pas m'y mettre à seize ans, okay ?!

Je mangeais sans grand appétit et demandais à Lily quel court nous avions l'après-midi. Elle consulta l'emploi du temps et dit :

- Sortilèges, deux heures et toi tu as Divination quand moi j'ai Arithmancie.

- Je suis la seule à être en Divination ? demandais-je.

- On est en runes, Julia et moi. répondit Susan. Et Mary est avec Lily.

Okay, premier cours seule où je n'avais qu'à fabuler pour avoir des bonnes notes. Je me demande si cette prof là aime aussi prévoir des catastrophes. Ce serait génial. Je vais pouvoir me préparer une petite stratégie. Si je dois passer un moment ici, autant que je m'organise pour construire un mensonge à peu près crédible…

Le repas toucha à sa fin et nous gagnâmes le cours de Sortilèges. Flitwick était vraiment trop marrant. Tout petit, je dirais, un mètre quarante-cinq à tout casser, des cheveux bruns et de petits yeux cachés derrière des lunettes carrées. Il se dandinait sur ses petites jambes et expliquant avec beaucoup de précision le programme de la sixième année. On commencerait l'année par des sortilèges d'apparition. En gros, on fait apparaître un objet de nulle part…Genre, si je demande un MP3, ça va marcher ?

Une chance pour moi, ce furent deux heures théoriques. Je pris néanmoins le plus de notes possibles même si j'eus beaucoup de mal à m'habituer à la plume. En fait, c'est une fois que je n'y ai plus pensé que j'ai arrêté de mettre de l'encre partout. Comme si ma main s'était mise en écriture automatique. P'têtre que je devrais investir dans une plume à papote ? Sauf que j'ai pas de galions…Zut.

Après deux heures, je demandais à Lily où se trouvait la salle de Divination et elle se chargea de m'accompagner jusqu'à une haute tour. J'eus la surprise d'y trouver Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. Pettigrow, okay, il a la réputation d'être nul en cours et p'têtre qu'il a pris ça pour remonter un peu ses notes ?

Mais Black ?! En divination ?!

D'ailleurs il me sourit, toujours de ce même sourire un peu moqueur. C'est agaçant à la fin…Mais comme je souris souvent de cette façon…

J'entrais dans la salle. Pleins de petites tables, entourées de coussins de toutes les couleurs.

- Hey, blue girl, tu veux t'asseoir avec nous ? s'enquit Black.

Je suis pratiquement sûre d'avoir _entendu_ la tête des autres filles du cours se tourner vers moi.

- Sûr Black, p'têtre que je m'emmerdrais moins…

- Ah, ça c'est sûr ! confirma-t-il en riant. Et j'aimais bien Mr Magnifique…

- Disons que j'avais peur que tu ne le prennes trop à cœur…dis-je en souriant. Mais apparemment c'est trop tard…J'devrais te trouver un autre surnom…

- Ah ? Et lequel ? s'enquit-il en entrant dans la salle. Il se posa derrière la table la plus proche de la porte.

Brillante idée. Plus près de la sortie…

- J'sais pas encore…

J'eus une idée et je fus curieuse de savoir comment il allait réagir.

- Tu m'fais penser à un gros toutou…

Ces yeux tiquèrent presque imperceptiblement. Si je n'avais pas su qu'il était un animagus, je n'aurais rien capté. Pettigrow par contre, me regarda avec de gros yeux paniqués.

- Un gros toutou ? Je suis offensé ! fit Black en jouant parfaitement le gars innocent.

Sérieux, trop bon acteur. Tu mérites un césar, toi aussi.

- Oh pardon. ironisais-je en usant de mon ton le plus faussement affecté possible. Que dis-tu de Canigou ?

- Eurk, je préfère encore gros toutou !

- Chienchien ?

Il se mit à rire et dit :

- T'es sûre que tu veux pas garder Mr Magnifique ?

- Sûre. Bah, j'vais p'têtre garder gros toutou…

- Bonjour à tous mes enfants ! s'exclama une voix chantante. J'ai vu des tas de choses sur vous pendant les vacances ! Des tas de choses !

Okay, elle avait l'air d'être la copie conforme de Trenalwey. Quoique vêtue un peu plus sobrement. Elle était blonde et avait de très longs cheveux, en dessous des fesses. Ses yeux bleus globuleux étaient affreux, on aurait dit des loupes. Et comme il y avait un peu beaucoup de mascara sur ses cils, ça en devenait carrément effrayant.

- Pour cette première journée de divination, nous allons commencer par prendre le thé.

Elle fit un geste de baguette et des théières et des tasses apparurent devant nous. Génial, je HAIS le thé…Sérieux comment on peut boire de l'eau chaude ? Je grimaçais tandis que Pettigrow nous servait tour à tour une tasse de thé bien fumante. Berk, j'ai déjà envie de vomir.

- Allez mes enfants ! Buvez ! Buvez ! Les feuilles de thé révèlent beaucoup sur l'avenir ! N'oubliez pas de regarder dans votre livre ! Mais essayez d'interpréter sans.

Je portais la tasse à ma bouche et grimaçais de dégoût. Et en plus, ça pue. Je le bus aussi vite que possible et manquais de le recracher.

- Un problème avec le thé ? s'enquit Black.

- Ouais, on doit pas être potes. marmonnais-je dans une grimace de dégoût.

Il eut un petit sourire et prit une seconde gorgée. Sérieux, comment il buvait ça, on aurait dit un bourge.

Je regardais les feuilles au fond de ma tasse et j'eus beau fixer dans tous les sens, je ne vis rien d'autre que des feuilles.

- Tu me fais la lecture de ma tasse ? proposa Black.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas t'être d'une grande utilité, je vois juste…des feuilles.

Il se pencha vers moi, genre il va me faire une confidence et dit :

- Tout le monde ne voit que des feuilles, à toi d'innover…

Je pris sa tasse et me mis à chercher n'importe quoi qui puisse le faire rire. On dit bien femme qui rit, à moitié dans ton lit. Et bien, homme qui rit, à moitié conquis…

Je ne voulais pas spécialement le conquérir, mais, je sais pas, j'aimerais bien l'avoir en pote. Ça pourrait être drôle. J'imaginais déjà la tête fumante de Susan ! Ah !

- Oh mon dieu ! fis-je.

- Quoi ?

- Je vois…une feuille ! Ce qui veut dire que tu vas probablement rencontrer un arbre et là, on dirait un chapeau, donc, un arbre, avec un chapeau. Et là, un nuage…L'arbre avec un chapeau viendra te parler météo…Quelle charmante journée en perspective !

Il se mit à rire et s'empara de ma propre tasse.

- Hum, hum…Je vois aussi une feuille…étrange coïncidence !

- Oh oui, ça a sûrement une grande importance pour notre avenir…Je vais p'têtre rencontrer un arbre qui va me parler de la météo de demain ?

- Oh non, on dirait un arbre avec une écharpe…

- Il va faire froid ? proposais-je. Ils sont gentils, ces arbres, nous prévenir de la météo…

- Miss Thorn ! s'exclama la professeur dont je n'avais aucune idée du nom. J'avais vu dans les étoiles, que vous perdriez la mémoire cet été.

Je la regardais, un sourire sur les lèvres. Sauf que j'ai absolument pas perdu la mémoire, j'ai juste, voyagé dans un bouquin… Va prédire ça, ducon.

- Trop forte. Vous avez aussi prévu que je la retrouve ? m'enquis-je en levant les pouces dans sa direction, ce qui fit rire Sirius.

Elle ferma les yeux et mit son pouce et son index et de chaque côté de son nez et souffla.

- Les étoiles ne sont pas en position adéquate pour que je puisse vous répondre… (1)

- En même temps, il fait jour ! marmonnais-je en cachant mon sourire.

- Alors, Mr Black, qu'avez-vous trouvé dans le thé de Miss Thorn ?

- Des feuilles de thé. dit-il très sérieusement, ce qui me fit ricaner comme une abrutie.

Je manquais de m'étrangler en tentant de contrôler mon rire.

- La forme, Mr Black, la forme.

- Et bien, à première vue, je dirais qu'elles ont la forme de feuilles de thé…

J'explosais de rire et Black me jeta un regard complice.

- Donnez moi cette tasse ! Oh mon dieu ! Vous allez faire une nouvelle rencontre très impor…

- Un arbre ? m'enquis-je ce qui fit rire Black.

- Non, un jeune homme ! Mais vous allez être jalousée ! Prenez garde à vos rivales.

- Ouah, j'ai des rivales…Les fleurs ? Elles aiment pas que j'aille voir un arbre ?

- Ou p'têtre que c'est l'herbe ? proposa Sirius.

- Tu veux dire que l'herbe et les fleurs se sont liguées contre moi ?! Rooh, trop pas de chance !

- Cessez vos idioties ! La science de la divination est très sérieuse ! Miss Thorn, la tasse de Mr Black.

Je la lui tendis avec un grand sourire collé aux lèvres.

- Mr Black va connaître un grand bouleversement !

- Les fleurs et l'herbe vont lui sauter dessus ! m'exclamais-je.

- Oh Merlin, quelle fin atroce ! Dévoré par des fleurs et de l'herbe…gémit-il.

- On enterrera tes restes…s'il y en a, avec dignité, promis…

- Oh, merci de ta sollicitude, blue girl. dit-il avec un sourire affecté.

- Ca suffit ! Cessez votre cinéma ! Mr Pettigrow ! Votre tasse ! Vous allez recevoir une très bonne nouvelle !

- Son pote a survécu à l'attaque des fleurs ? proposais-je.

- Thorn, sortez de mon cours ! Tout de suite !

- Okay ! fis-je en prenant mes affaires.

Je m'arrêtais alors que j'avais à moitié dépassé le seuil de la porte mais me ravisais pour me retourner à moitié et lancer à Sirius :

- Hey, gros toutou, j'vais voir mon pote l'arbre, si des fois, il peut essayer d'arranger les choses entre toi et les fleurs…J'garantis rien pour l'herbe, mais…

– THORN !

- Oh, tu serais trop gentille, blue girl ! s'amusa Black.

Je sortis de la salle, toute guillerette. Tout la salle m'avait regardée avec des yeux de merlans fris. J'adore la façon dont il est rentré dans mon délire. Et j'adore délirer pendant des heures sur le même truc.

Je finis par errer dans le château. Sérieux, c'est immense..J'ai aucune idée de comment je vais retourner à la tour…en plus, je connais même pas le mot de passe.

- Miss Thorn ? s'exclama la voix de McGonagall.

Je me retournais et grimaçais en la voyant.

- Vous ne devriez pas être en cours de divination ?

- Bah, je me suis fais virée…

- Virée ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Oh, j'étais pas d'accord avec l'interprétation de la forme des feuilles de thé. fis-je très sérieusement en haussant les épaules.

Quoi ? C'est pas un mensonge…techniquement parlant.

- Je vois. Eh bien ne restez pas dans les couloirs et retournez à votre dortoir !

- Ah, je voudrais bien, mais j'ai oublié par où c'était et quel était le mot de passe.

- Le mot de passe est draconis…Quant à la direction, vous montez cet escalier jusqu'au septième étage et le portrait de la grosse dame sera au fond du couloir.

- Merci, professeur.

- Miss Thorn, veillez, à l'avenir à ne plus être renvoyée de cours…Je sais que vous vivez une expérience difficile, mais votre négligence pourrait vous handicaper pour la suite de vos études.

- Oui. Merci.

Je grimpais les escaliers, pas pressée pour deux sous, admirant les couloirs. Les personnages des tableaux me fixaient et chuchotaient entre eux d'une manière tout sauf discrète. Je m'arrêtais pour admirer la vue. Je pourrais rester ici pendant des heures.

J'arrivais à la salle commune au bout d'un bon moment. Elle était vide et je me mis à fouiller dans les affaires de la vraie Thorn d'ici. P'têtre que j'arriverais à en savoir un peu plus sur elle ? Discrète et fille parfaite qu'elle était, elle devait bien avoir un genre de journal intime… Je finis par tomber sur une photo. Il s'agissait de la Thorn d'ici avec sa mère. Thorn était vraiment telle que je l'imaginais. Cheveux tirés en arrière par un serre-tête de fille parfaite, les lèvres serrées et le regard un peu terne. La photo ne bougeait pas, elle devait donc être moldue de naissance. Je soupirais en rangeant la photo. J'aurais bien voulu savoir pourquoi et comment j'avais atterrit ici, dans un bouquin. Il devait bien y avoir une raison. Harry Potter n'était pas le seul livre dont j'étais fan. J'adorais Orgueil et Préjugés…Mais heureusement que j'étais pas tombée à leur époque, je crois que j'aurais un peu juré. Enfin, plus qu'ici, quoi. Et j'aurais tout fait pour piquer Darcy à Elizabeth…surtout s'il ressemblait à Colin Firth.

- Ah ! Judith ! s'exclama la voix soulagée de Lily.

- Oui ? m'enquis-je.

- On a eu peur que tu te sois perdue ! Black nous a dit que tu t'étais faite virée…C'est vrai ? Et il a aussi dit un truc à propos de saluer un arbre…

Lily, dont les sourcils froncés prouvaient qu'elle semblait un peu contrariée par l'implication de Sirius me fixa, attendant des explications. Moi, je me contentais de ricaner à l'évocation de l'arbre.

- Bah, ça n'a pas plu à la prof de divination que je ne sois pas d'accord avec son interprétation…

- Ah, pour ça, au moins, tu n'as pas changé pour un sou ! s'exclama Julia en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire d'arbre, avec Black ?

- Oh rien, un délire avec les feuilles de thé. fis-je, évasive en balayant l'évènement d'un geste de la main.

- Tu devrais quand même… commença Lily.

- Faire attention, je sais. On me l'a répété quinze fois depuis hier…Je suis une grande fille, Lily.

- Et si tu redeviens comme avant et que tu regrettes, tu vas…

- Eh bien, je me serais amusée, au moins une fois dans ma vie ! rétorquais-je en me redressant, agacée.

Je déteste qu'on me fasse la morale. C'est vrai quoi, la Thorn d'ici a p'têtre pris ma place dans mon "univers" et elle doit être entrain de tout chambouler, alors pourquoi je perdrais mon temps à essayer d'être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas ?

Je sortis du dortoir et ignorais les appels de Lily. Et si j'allais me détendre un peu dans la bibliothèque ? Je vis que les Maraudeurs au grand complet étaient dans la salle commune. Sirius leva les yeux et eut un sourire amusé :

- Hey blue girl, c'était génial ! Ca fait longtemps que j'avais pas autant ri en Divination.

- De rien. dis-je, le sourire un peu crispé.

Les moralisatrices m'agaçaient encore un peu là-haut.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Remus. Tu as l'air énervée…

Comment ce mec fait pour voir que quelqu'un est énervé ? Sérieux, normalement, on a du mal à deviner ce que je ressens.

- Oh, rien de grave. Juste deux-trois personnes qui me font la morale…

- Ah les moralisateurs, la pire plaie du monde ! souffla Sirius avec fatalisme.

- À qui le dis-tu ! m'exclamais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, à plus !

J'avançais avant de revenir vers eux.

- Vous sauriez me dire où est la bibliothèque depuis ici ?

Remus me sourit et dit :

- Descends deux étages, longe le couloir et ce sera juste après la statue de la sirène borgne…

- Okay, merci. fis-je en sortant de la salle commune.

Je fis comme Lupin m'avait dit et entrais avec un soupir content dans la bibliothèque. Je flânais dans les rayons pendant un long moment et m'étonnais devant le nombre d'ouvrages moldus.

- Miss Thorn ! appela la bibliothécaire.

- Euh…Oui ?

- J'ai le livre que vous vouliez à tout prix, l'année dernière. Vous souhaitez l'emprunter ? me demanda la femme aux lunettes très petites mais très large. Ses cheveux roux étaient coiffés en un chignon lâche et un vrai sourire trônait sur ses lèvres.

- Oh oui, pourquoi pas ? fis-je, me demandant ce que la Thorn d'ici pouvait bien lire.

La bibliothécaire me tendit un livre assez épais et je regardais le titre avec étonnement.

_Voyages extra-dimensionnels._

Okay, ça, c'est louche. Vachement louche. Je m'emparais du livre et souris à la bibliothécaire avant de rejoindre la salle commune. Je feuilletais le livre en me concentrant sur la table des matières.

Chapitre I : Théorie des univers parallèles.

Chapitre II : Alter-égo de l'univers parallèle.

Chapitre III : Voyager dans un univers parallèle.

Okay, là, ça devient vraiment spécial. La Thorn d'ici voulait à tout prix un livre sur les voyages entre les univers parallèle et paf, comme par hasard, je me retrouve à sa place ! Faudrait pas que j'en parle à Dumbledore ?

Je m'arrêtais en plein milieu du couloir. Pourquoi ai-je si vite abandonné l'idée que ce n'était qu'un rêve ? C'était tellement plus…crédible…Mon rêve doit vouloir me faire croire que j'ai vraiment voyagé dans un bouquin…Je suis folle, génial. Je regagnais la salle commune pour rejoindre les filles dans le dortoir. Mes colocataires me fixèrent un moment et Lily se met à parler :

- Écoute, Judith, on se fait du soucis pour toi et…

- Lily, même si j'ai perdu la mémoire, je reste une personne saine d'esprit. Si c'est plus facile pour vous, vous n'avez qu'à faire comme si la Judith Thorn était partie en voyage et que je suis nouvelle. Comme si on ne se connaissait pas. Ce sera plus facile. Et si jamais, je me souviens d'avant, je vous promets de ne pas vous en vouloir…

Techniquement je mentais pas. Si tout redevenait normal, cela voudrait dire que la Thorn était revenue d'on ne sait où et que moi, je retournerais à ma vie normale. Et donc mon vrai moi ne leur en voudrait pas…Mensonge par omission.

Lily me sourit brièvement et hocha la tête. Julia, elle, arborait son constant sourire un peu moqueur. Susan devait sûrement voir en moi une rivale inexistante. Et Mary…Mary avait un secret…et j'aurais adoré savoir lequel.

* * *

(**1**) C'est une phrase un peu modifiée tirée de _La Route d'El dorado_. J'ai toujours adoré cette réplique et la façon dont le mec (Miguel ? Tulio ? me rappelle plus qui c'est qui le dit) dit cette phrase.

* * *

Alors, Alors ? La scène que j'ai écrite en cours de Divination est l'une des premières choses que j'ai écrite (et remanier) mais c'est de là que vient cette fic, j'avais cette scène dans la tête et j'ai construit toute une fic autour de ça. Je sais, je sais, c'est dingue mais je dois dire que je me suis marrée à l'écrire.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


	4. Chapitre 3 : Près-au-lard

Me revoilà !

Je suis super contente de lire vos reviews, à chaque fois ça me donne envie d'écrire la suite (sauf que quand je suis en cours, c'est un peu difficile xp)

Pour le coup je serais curieuse de savoir si vous avez des théories, plus ou moins farfelues sur la raison de la venue de Judith, et sur le comment, aussi.

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre III :

Près-au-lard

Okay, je crois que je vais devoir abandonner l'idée que je rêve…  
**De un**, ça fait un mois et demi. Je plaisante pas. J'ai eu l'occasion de découvrir l'enseignement des cours et c'est juste pas possible que mon cerveau diversifie autant les cours. En Métamorphoses, on a fait la métamorphose des cheveux, des yeux, du visage et là, bientôt on est censés commencer la métamorphose intégrale…

En sortilèges, on s'amuse à faire apparaître des objets de nulle part, on a appris quelques sortilèges d'attaque et en défense contre les forces du mal, on se contente de lister les anti-sorts et les maléfices utiles face à tel ou tel animal ou ennemi. Bref, parfois on fait des combats. La dernière fois, j'étais contre Pettigrow. Il est vraiment pas doué. Ca fait un mois que je fais de la Magie et je l'ai battu à plat de couture. Lily a envoyé valser James. C'était fantastique.

**De deux**, Susan me déteste. Si, si, elle me déteste. À cause de Sirius.

Elle est allée le voir pour, mine de rien, lui demander s'il voulait aller à Près-au-lard avec elle. Il lui a répondu que si l'envie lui avait pris d'aller à Près-au-lard avec une fille, il aurait encore préféré y aller avec une fille marrante et pas prise de tête.

Et elle, elle avait immédiatement assimilé que cette description me décrivait forcément moi… Et là, elle me fait la morale sur ma relation avec Sirius.

Et donc, **de trois**, si j'étais vraiment dans un rêve, je ne me serais jamais infligée une discussion aussi agaçante et chiante à moi-même. Donc, j'ai forcément fait un genre de voyage dans un bouquin…Où alors, je subis un lavage de cerveau par l'armée pour voir s'il est possible de faire croire aux gens qu'ils vivent une vie réelle alors qu'ils ne sont qu'un cerveau dans une cuve…

-…amoureuse de lui depuis deux ans…Il ressent quelque chose pour moi, je le sais.

- Hein ? fis-je, me réveillant soudainement.

Susan me fixa de son plus bel air de méchante de Disney et reprit, les yeux lançant des éclairs :

- Quand on avait quatorze ans, on est sortis ensemble et…

- Quatorze ans ? répétais-je. Et maintenant, tu me rassures, tu as bien seize ans ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, l'air de ne rien comprendre.

- Bien sûr que oui et je…

- Écoute Susan, je n'ai aucune vue sur Black, vraiment. Mais je pense que s'il ressentait quelque chose pour toi, il t'aurait simplement répondu "oui" quand tu lui a proposé de sortir.

Elle serra les poings et s'approcha, baissant la voix pour me dire, menaçante :

- Tu ne te mettras pas entre nous ! Il n'a pas encore réalisé à quel point je suis importante pour lui. Je suis belle, intelligente et je fais du Quidditch. J'ai tout pour lui plaire !

Visiblement non…Sérieux, y a vraiment des filles comme ça ? Du genre "oh, il m'aime mais ne le sait pas encore"…Rah, c'est pathétique. J'ai honte de ma propre espèce…

- Si vous êtes vraiment destinés l'un à l'autre, je ne pourrais rien faire pour vous séparer, donc, ne t'inquiètes pas, Susan. dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je la dépassais et descendais les escaliers pour rejoindre Lily, Julia et Mary, déjà dans la salle commune. Julia discutait avec Potter tandis que Lily l'ignorait royalement.

- Tu n'es qu'une sale garce ! hurla Susan, juste derrière moi.

Elle était encore à l'étage, tandis que je descendais les marches. Toute la salle commune la regardait, les yeux ronds. Enfin, nous regardait. Mais moi, je n'ai jamais eu peur du ridicule… Je me retournais à moitié et la fixais, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et dit :

- Merci.

Silence de mort. Je suis trop, trop douée !

- Merci ? répéta-t-elle, abasourdie.

- Ouais, merci. répétais-je en finissant de descendre les marches.

Ah, ce bon vieux "merci", ça fait toujours son petit effet.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Julia, avec son éternel sourire accroché aux lèvres. Je crois que je l'amuse. Quant à savoir si elle m'aime bien, j'en sais rien et je m'en tamponne le coquillage.

- Oh, rien de très inhabituel. Je suis la grande méchante briseuse de couple…

- Ah oui ? s'enquit Black. Quel couple ?

- Le tien, apparemment. rétorquais-je en haussant les épaules.

- Tais-toi ! hurla Susan en descendant les marches à toute vitesse.

- Le mien ? répéta Black avec un superbe air de "je comprends rien à ce que tu dis". Mais je suis pas en couple !

- Ah, tu n'es pas au courant ? m'enquis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Tu devrais lui demander des détails, alors.

Je désignais Susan du pouce et poursuivis mon chemin sans plus de cérémonie.

Lily, Mary et Julia me rejoignirent rapidement et Lily me lança :

- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça !

- Ah oui ? Et j'aurais du faire quoi ? Rester là écouter ses simagrées et à acquiescer comme un mouton ?! Il faut lui remettre le compas dans l'œil et…

- Parce que tu crois que Black s'intéresse à toi ? s'exclama Lily, dubitative.

- Mais NON ! m'exclamais-je en brandissant mes mains dans le vide, agacée. Lily, Julia, Mary, et tant qu'à faire toutes les filles de l'univers ! Je ne suis pas après Black comme vous semblez le croire. Tout ce que je veux, c'est passer du bon temps sans qu'on m'ennuie avec des trucs sans importance toutes les cinq secondes. Black est marrant et j'aime bien me marrer, fin de l'histoire. Pourquoi vous essayez de chercher midi à quatorze heures ? Lily, est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que Rogue était plus que ton meilleur ami et que le fait que tu discutes avec lui signifiait obligatoirement que tu voulais coucher avec lui ?!

- Par Merlin ! Non, c'était mon meilleur ami !

- Alors, admets juste que pour moi, Black n'est qu'une connaissance avec qui je peux parler cinq minutes sans qu'il n'y ait de sous-entendus ! Encore une fois, peu importe la basse opinion que vous pouvez avoir de moi, de Black, du voisin, du premier mec qui passe, dans mon monde, parler avec un mec ne signifie pas que la finalité de cette discussion est romantique ! Ou sexuelle !

J'avais les joues qui me chauffaient et je ne me souvenais pas de m'être autant énervée depuis un bon moment. A part contre Yvonne, mais ça, c'est pas pareil.

- Wouaoh…fit Julia. Qui aurait cru que tu puisses te mettre à hurler comme ça ?

- Je suis désolée, Judith, je ne voulais vraiment pas te mettre mal à l'aise. commença Lily d'une voix douce en s'approchant de moi.

Elle me décevait. Beaucoup. Je sais qu'on est en 1976, mais, quand même…Faut pas abuser. C'était rien que des putains de discussions !

Je reculais, positionnant mes mains entre Lily et moi. Si je devais passer le reste de ma vie dans cet univers, d'accord, mais il était par contre totalement hors de question que je change pour être comme la société voulait que je sois. Hors de question. Jamais. Déjà en 2008, je n'étais pas raccord, alors en 1976, je vous en parle même pas. Lily s'était stoppée et me fixait avec de la peine dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolée mais…je crois que j'ai besoin d'être seule. rétorquais-je en m'éloignant d'elle.

J'ignorais leurs appels et je suivais les élèves qui se dirigeaient vers Près-au-lard. Purée…J'arriverais jamais à m'intégrer. Je refusais d'être un petit mouton qui suit le mouvement et très peu de personnes pensaient comme moi.

Ca va être joyeux, c'est moi qui vous le dit !

Bon, arrêtons de désespérer et profitons de la sortie !

Près-au-lard est un village magnifique. Vraiment, c'est le genre d'endroit un peu perdu où vous avez tout le nécessaire sur place et où vous êtes un peu isolés du monde. J'ai toujours trouvé ça super reposant, comparé à la frénésie des grandes villes comme Londres. Mais j'étais un peu déprimée, je dois le dire. J'avais toujours beaucoup idéalisée Lily.

Je l'imaginais comme une fille franche, fière et qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Le fait qu'une Gryffondor comme elle ne se soit pas arrêtée au fait que son meilleur ami était catalogué comme méchant Serpentard, m'avait fait croire que c'était une fille qui se fichait du qu'en-dira-t-on.

Mais j'avais tort. Et ça me déprimait et décevait beaucoup. J'ai parcouru un moment le village, faisant plus de lèche-vitrine qu'autre-chose. Je n'avais pas de galions, donc je ne pouvais même pas aller me saouler la gueule.

- Hey, Blue girl ! m'appela-t-on.

Je me retournais, les sourcils froncés. J'eus un bref sourire qui ne convainquit même pas le papillon qui passait par là.

- Encore énervée ? s'enquit Lupin dans un sourire.

- T' sais que t'es fort, toi ? lui rétorquais-je en souriant, tout en le désignant du doigt.

- Lupin est parfait. déclara Sirius en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

- Et lui un menteur de longue date. rétorqua Remus en désignant son ami du pouce.

- Hey ! Je dis des trucs gentils et toi, tu ternis ma réputation !

- Réputation ? répéta James. Parce que tu en as une ?

- Touché. rétorqua Sirius en grimaçant.

Puis il me sourit avant de dire devant mon air morose :

- Eh bah, Blue girl, t'es plus marrante quand t'es de bonne humeur !

- Comme la majorité des gens. dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Viens boire un verre avec nous ! proposa James. Promis, on mord pas…

- J'voudrais bien, mais j'ai pas d'argent.

- Argent ? Argent ?! Mais je te paie ton verre ! rétorqua James. Quel idiot laisserait une fille payer son verre ?

- Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas. dis-je en secouant les gens. Je vais encore plus me faire harceler, après ça.

- Harceler ? répéta Sirius. Ah, je connais ça…

Il eut une pose théâtrale qui me fit ricaner.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Remus.

- Me suis engueulée avec Lily.

- Ça m'arrive touuuuut le temps ! fit James avec emphase, tout en hochant la tête.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et je me mis à rire en imaginant déjà les ragots. Tant pis, si je suis déjà dans les emmerdes jusqu'aux coudes, autant m'y mettre jusqu'au cou, je vois pas ce que ça change.

- Et promis, rien de tel qu'un bon verre de bieraubeurre pour remonter le moral…Allez, viens boire un coup ! me pressa James. Tu fais marrer Sirius et j'aimerais bien en profiter aussi !

Je leur souris et finis par acquiescer.

- OUAIS ! J'ai enfin réussi à inviter une fille à boire un verre ! Trop fort !

James se mit à gambader jusqu'à la porte de la taverne avant de me tenir galamment la porte.

- Madame.

- Merci, gentleman. dis-je en souriant.

- Hey, pourquoi il a droit à gentleman et moi j'ai droit qu'à un gros toutou ?! se plaignit Sirius.

- Parce que lui m'a tenu la porte ! rétorquais-je en lançant un sourire à Sirius par-dessus mon épaule.

Nous nous attablâmes dans un coin un peu en retrait où la serveuse vint demander :

- Comme d'habitude ?

- Ouais. répondit Sirius. Et tu veux quoi, blue girl ?

- La même chose que vous...même si je sais pas ce que vous prenez.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas une bieraubeurre allégée ? Les filles préfèrent prendre ça d'habitude. me fit Peter.

- P'têtre que je suis pas une fille…fis-je mystérieusement.

- Ah, ça s'rait du gâchis ! rétorqua Sirius en riant.

La serveuse nous apporta les chopes et me léchais les lèvres en sentant l'odeur qui se dégageait des chopes. J'ai jamais été fan de bière, mais là, je dois dire que l'odeur est très alléchante. Je m'emparais de ma chope et bus une longue gorgée.

- Eh ben, t'as la descente facile…s'amusa Peter, ce qui fit rire les autres.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute ma vie. acquiesçais-je. Santé !

Je levais ma chope et ils me regardèrent tous avec aberration.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu as dis ça ?

- Oh, tradition moldue. dis-je.

- Ah ? s'intéressa James. Pourquoi ils nous parlent pas de ça en étude de moldus, hein ?!

- P'têtre parce que ce serait inciter les élèves à boire ! m'amusais-je.

- Bah au moins, on retiendrait les coutumes ! bougonna James. Au lieu d'apprendre à se servir d'un félétone ou d'une cafeteuse.

- C'est téléphone et cafetière. rectifia Remus.

Ah, j'étais entrain de me demander ce que c'était une cafeteuse…enfin, à part une "balance" et je voyais mal comment on pourrait apprendre à se servir d'une cafeteuse.

Puis, James se redressa et se rapprocha, les yeux brillants d'amusement.

- Alors, pourquoi tu t'engueules avec la belle Evans, toi ?

- Oh, je ne suis pas assez…banale, je crois. Enfin, comment dire…Je dois trop jurer avec l'environnement… dis-je évasivement en faisant un geste de la main pour désigner l'espace qui nous entourait.

- Ça m'étonne d'elle. dit Lupin.

- Je pense pas que ce soit conscient…Mais elle a été habituée à un autre genre de Judith Thorn et je fais un peu tâche…

- Tu rigoles ? J'attends nos séances de Divination avec impatience ! rétorqua Sirius. À la base, j'ai pris ce cours juste parce que Peter m'a supplié de pas le laisser tout seul et que je déteste l'arithmancie. Et pour l'étude de moldus, il y a beaucoup trop de nouveaux mots à apprendre, on croirait apprendre une langue étrangère !

- Ah, c'est pour ça que tu as pris ce cours. fis-je en hochant la tête. Je devais être folle, avant. Sérieux, qui ça peut bien convaincre, la divination ?

- J'ai beaucoup aimé notre dernier cours. se mit à rire Peter. Votre échange sur le futur mariage d'un véracrasse avec une mi-licorne, mi-troll était très instructif.

- D'ailleurs, on sait pas si le mariage a finalement eu lieu où si le corbeau-sirène est allé balancé les futurs mariés au père du véracrasse. dis-je.

- Bah, on saura peut-être la suite dans notre prochain cours…Je crois, que c'est la boule de cristal, la prochaine fois. dit Sirius d'un ton si sérieux que je ricanais.

- Je ne me demanderais plus pourquoi l'un de vous se fait obligatoirement exclure de ce cours ! rit Lupin.

- On fait passer le temps comme on peut, Lup'…Et puis, faut avouer que voir sa tête toute rouge, à deux doigts d'exploser, c'est très…comment dire…

- Jouissif ? proposais-je.

Potter recracha sa bieraubeurre et Lupin me regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés.

- Quoi ?

- Jouissif ! Tout à fait ! s'exclama Sirius en souriant de toutes ses dents. C'est le mot !

Je finis ma chope et nous discutâmes pendant encore un moment, de tout et de rien et c'est ça que j'adore avec les mecs. On peut passer du coq à l'âne en cinq minutes sans que ça dérange personne. Et les sous-entendus n'existent pas dans leur monde. C'est le paradis…En fait, le paradis, ça doit être ça, une fille, plein de mecs…Ouais, un harem de mecs…C'est cool comme paradis. Moi j'y vais direct. Adieu les embrouilles, bonjour la rigolade.

Je passais ma journée avec eux à essayer de glaner le maximum de renseignements sans paraître trop "pas de ce monde".

- Et du coup, commença Remus. Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien ?

- Que dalle. Nada. C'est le trou noir intersidéral…

- Et comment c'est arrivé ? demanda Peter. Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs…pas très plausibles…

Je crois que toutes les rumeurs du monde sont certainement plus plausibles que ce qui est vraiment arrivé.

- Bah, apparemment, je me suis cassée la gueule…

- T'as du sacrément taper fort ! s'amusa Sirius. Parce qu'entre ce que tu étais avant et ce que tu es maintenant, il y a un monde ! Et c'est loin d'être une critique !

Il pouvait pas avoir plus raison, le bougre.

- À ce qu'il paraît…fis-je en haussant les épaules. Mais je crois que tout le monde préfèrerait que l'autre Thorn revienne.

- Pas moi ! fit Sirius. Je me marre trop en cours !

- Merci. ris-je.

- Et, tu as oublié les cours, aussi ?

- Complètement. T'imagines pas comment, j'étais paniquée au premier cours de métamorphose…J'avais l'impression de même pas savoir faire le geste avec la baguette.

- Rooh la vache ! s'exclama Peter. C'est comme si tu reprenais tout depuis le début mais avec le niveau sixième année !

- Ouaip et encore, y a des cours pires que d'autres. En potions, le prof me parle en chinois ! Et en plus comme je suppose que Lily ne voudra plus faire équipe avec moi, je vais me ratatiner la gueule…Je saurais pas faire la différence entre du houx et des feuilles de géranium !

- Même si tu n'as plus conscience de ce que tu as appris, c'est dans ton inconscient donc tu dois pouvoir retrouver ce que tu as perdu. fit Rémus en me souriant.

Sauf que comme c'est pas l'inconscient de la Thorn qui a appris, c'est moooort !

- J'espère que t'as raison ! soupirais-je sans y croire une seule seconde.

- Je suis sûr que Lily continuera de t'aider…

- Et si je me souviens de rien, elle est bien partie pour m'aider jusqu'à la fin du monde…

- Ne sois pas défaitiste ! Je suis sûr que ça s'arrangera…

Je remerciais Remus d'un sourire et finis par laisser les garçons à Près-au-lard pour rentrer au château. Mine de rien, mon accrochage avec Lily m'avait un peu déprimée. Je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser.

- Miss Thorn.

La voix du professeur Dumbledore me fit sursauter.

- Oh, professeur. Bonjour.

- Tout va bien ? Vous parvenez à vous acclimater ?

J'eus une grimace qui était tout sauf élégante et dis :

- Disons que je…jure un peu avec le décor mais bon…c'est pas comme si j'avais un moyen de rentrer chez moi.

Et même si je l'avais, je crois pas que je l'utiliserais.

- Pourquoi cela ?

Mince, j'ai dit ça tout haut ?

- Euh, je veux juste dire que…c'est pas si terrible, ici.

- N'y-a-t-il personne qui vous attende là-bas ?

Qui m'attende ? Si, comme je le pense, la Thorn d'ici a pris ma place là-bas, tout le monde doit être ravis de l'échange. Je ne manquerais à personne.

- Ne soyez pas si dure avec votre entourage.

Mince, j'ai encore dit tout haut ? Faut que je pense à consulter.

- Dîtes, j'ai…la bibliothécaire m'a donné un livre que l'autre Thorn voulait à tout prix lire l'année dernière…et ça parle de voyage entre les dimensions…

- Ah oui ? Pourrais-je vous emprunter ce livre ?

- Je vais vous le chercher.

Je remontais jusqu'au dortoir - j'ai fini par retenir le chemin - et alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans le dortoir, j'entendis mon nom être cité par Susan.

- …faire quelque chose ! Elle a dit "merci" ! Elle va ruiner notre réputation ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire cataloguer comme une salope parce que nous avons traîné avec elle ! Nous devrions cesser de la fréquenter ! Et demander à ce qu'elle change de dortoir !

- Tu exagères, Susan. rétorqua Julia. Tu n'aurais jamais du l'insulter, elle s'est simplement défendue, tu ne vas quand même pas lui en vouloir ! Elle aurait du faire quoi ? Se mettre à pleurer et courir se cacher ?! Elle est différente, certes. Mais est-ce qu'on doit pour autant lui en vouloir d'avoir changé ? C'est sa vie, elle en fait ce qu'elle veut. Je ne vois pas de quel droit nous nous positionnerons en juges.

- Julia a raison. intervint Lily d'une petite voix. Je…

J'avais décidément pas envie d'en entendre davantage, aussi, je pénétrais rapidement dans la chambre sous les regards surpris de Lily et celui haineux de Susan

- Je ne fais que passer marmonnais-je en m'étalant sur mont lit pour attraper le livre que Dumbledore voulait.

Je ressortais aussi sec et rejoignis Dumbledore. Je lui tendis le livre et il le détailla brièvement.

- Cela vous dérangerait-il si je vous empruntais ce livre ?

J'ai une tête à lire ce truc ? Enfin…

- Pas le moins du monde. Bonne soirée, professeur. dis-je en lui tournant le dos.

Je me retournais pour le voir partir mais haussais les sourcils en ne le voyant plus. Rapide, le gars.

Je fixais alors les escaliers qui menaient à la tour Gryffondor et soupirais. Un sentiment que j'avais cru avoir oublié m'étreignait.

Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi.

* * *

Verdict ? Vous aimez toujours Judith ?

Je suis curieuse, à quoi vous attendez vous pour la suite ? De la romance ? Et si oui, entre qui et qui ? Ou peut-être que vous penchez plus sur de l'amitié ? J'avoue, j'adore savoir ce que les lecteurs s'attendent à lire. Pour voir si y a moyen que je vous surprenne (même si y a peu de chances (voire très, très peu) que je change quelque chose dans ma Fanfiction (sauf si on me voue un culte et qu'on construit une statue à ma gloire...herm, comment ça, c'est pas possible ?!) ^^

A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 4:Halloween : Farces et Attrapes

Encore moi ! Merci pour vos reviews.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce loooong chapitre. Malheureusement, je n'en ai plus d'avance, alors va falloir attendre un peu maintenant ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre IV

_Halloween : Farces et Attrapes_

Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir où m'inquiéter. Est-ce que les gens qui sont dans le coma rêvent de ce genre de choses ? Quoique, j'ai jamais entendu personne dire qu'il avait rêvé être un personnage de son livre favori. J'adore Poudlard, je veux dire, je dois sûrement avoir pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux mais il y a quand même quelques petites choses qui me manquent. La télé ? Je ne verrais plus jamais Stargate ! Je ne saurais pas si Jack finit enfin avec Sam ! Je ne jouerais plus jamais aux sims…Mais, en échange, je vais avoir le droit d'assister à la guerre contre Voldemort depuis les premières loges… en espérant que je ne sois pas embarquée là dedans. Bah oui, courageuse mais pas téméraire, ni folle…enfin, pas tout le temps.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Susan a réussi à convaincre Lily de ne plus avoir trop de contacts avec moi à part "passes-moi le sel" et "bonne nuit". Julia a, elle, décidé de se révolter et de passer plus de temps avec moi. On ne se parle pas vraiment mais disons qu'on se met ensemble dans les cours qu'on a en commun. Je suppose qu'elle veut agir comme une sorte de soutien mais qu'elle ne sait pas vraiment trop quoi dire. J'ai toujours eu du mal à me faire des potes filles. Quant à Mary, elle a toujours son secret et me jette de temps en temps des regards bizarres. On dirait qu'elle me surveille…Pour le compte de Susan ? C'est le chien de garde de Susan ? J'ai vu plus effrayant, quand même.

– Dis, tu as fait quelque chose à Mary ? s'enquit Julia alors que nous étions en cours de défenses contre les forces du mal.

Le professeur se bornait à répéter à quels points les loups-garous étaient dangereux et j'avais plus jeté un œil sur Rémus, assis derrière moi - qui était tout pâle et semblait vouloir disparaître dans le dossier de sa chaise - que sur Mary.

– Euh non. Enfin, elle imite Susan, non ?

– Je ne pense pas. Mary a peut-être l'air d'être une sainte-nitouche qui préfère rester dans les jupons de sa mère jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais elle n'était pas comme ça, avant.

– Avant quoi ?

– Ah oui…c'est vrai que tu as oublié. Mulciber…Un dingue de Serpentard…Il l'a…Enfin, il n'y avait pas que lui mais disons qu'ils ont failli…enfin, tu vois de quoi je veux parler…

J'avais effectivement peur de comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

– C'était quand ? murmurais-je.

– Au début de l'année, en Janvier, de notre quatrième année. Après ça, elle n'a plus jamais ne serait-ce que voulu se déshabiller lorsqu'il fait trop chaud…Bref…Mary n'est pas le genre de fille à suivre les décisions des autres. Donc, tu lui as forcément fait quelque chose.

Je voyais pas trop comment je pouvais faire quelque chose à quelqu'un à qui je n'adressais pratiquement pas la parole, à part pour dire bonne nuit.

– Bah, je vois pas quoi. répondis-je. Je ne lui parle que pour dire bonne nuit. À moins qu'elle ait été ma meilleure pote avant mon accident, et qu'elle soit triste que je ne lui parle plus, je ne vois pas.

– Non, tu n'étais pas spécialement proche d'elle. En fait, on aurait dit que rien ne t'intéressait à part la divination et la métamorphose. T'étais un peu bizarre…

– Je vois ça. grimaçais-je. Mais j'ai changé et tant pis si ça dérange.

– Ça ne me gêne pas, moi. sourit Julia.

Je lui souris aussi. En fait, Julia était une chic fille.

– Lewis ! Thorn ! Pourriez-vous faire au moins semblant de vous intéresser au cours ?

– C'est ce que j'essaye de faire, monsieur. rétorquais-je.

Il haussa les sourcils bien haut et s'exclama :

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– Mais, y a pas de mal. répondis-je en souriant.

J'entendis très clairement Sirius et James retenir un éclat de rire et je tentais de rester aussi maîtresse de moi que possible. Après tout, je suis censée être une actrice de génie, non ?

– Thorn ! Vous allez immédiatement vous excuser !

– De quoi ?

–Comment ça, de quoi ?! Vous savez parfaitement de quoi ?!

– Bah non, sinon je ne demanderais pas.

– Votre comportement sera rapporté à votre directrice de maison. Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor. Vous êtes disposée à vous excuser, maintenant ?

Cinquante ? Rooh, il abuse ! Tout ça parce que je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui.

– Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus humbles excuses. minaudais-je de la voix plus fausse que je pus trouver.

– Humbles ? répéta Julia en souriant.

– N'ai-je pas tout de la plus humble des créatures ? mimais-je avec dérision.

– Absolument pas ! répondit la voix de Sirius derrière moi.

Je me retournais et le fixais avec une mimique atterrée.

– Quel odieux personnage, vraiment ! dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Julia.

– Oui, vraiment. C'est si mal fréquenté par ici… ajouta-t-elle en souriant à pleine dents.

– Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus plates excuses, gente dame. Je ne souhaitais nullement vous offenser ! continua-t-il avec un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres qui fit rougir Julia tant il était étincelant.

– Je ne sais si je puis vous pardonner votre infamie…infamante !

J'avais rien d'autre sous la main.

– Ouaoh, se moqua Rémus. Infamie infamante ! Rien que ça ?!

– Hey, t'es pas censé me secourir des bêtises de ton pote ?

– T'as besoin d'être secourue ? demanda-t-il, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Ouf, je le préférais comme ça plus tôt que pâle en en faire crever de jalousie Edward Cullen.

– Non. m'amusais-je tandis que l'heure de cours finissait. Oh, et désolée pour les cinquante points. C'est un chaud bouillant, lui.

– Oh, t'inquiète pas, on en perd tous les jours, des cinquante points…commença James en haussant les épaules.

–…Mais comme on en gagne à nous quatre une centaine, disons que c'est notre petit plaisir. finit Sirius.

– Comme je vous comprends. soupirais-je, faussement lasse.

– J'vais finir par me faire contaminer, moi. ricana Julia.

– Bienvenue dans le club ! assena Sirius dans un sourire enjôleur.

– Eh, j'ai pas signé, encore. dit-elle.

– Black ! Thorn ! Lewis ! Je vous ai dit de vous taire !

– Techniquement, rétorqua Sirius. Non, vous n'avez nullement exigé de nous que nous taisions, juste que nous fassions au moins semblant de nous intéresser au cours. Mais, il faut nous comprendre, nous sommes de très, très mauvais acteurs.

Il hocha la tête en mimant un air contrit qui contredisait ce qu'il venait de dire à l'instant.

Je ricanais comme une hyène, comme James, Remus et Julia.

– Tous les six, dehors. Je ne veux plus vous voir jusqu'à la fin de ce cours !

Nous prîmes nos affaires et sortîmes avec une indiscrétion qui frôlait l'insolence…enfin, quand je dis "frôlait"…

– Ah ! J'en avais marre ! Ca fait six ans qu'il nous rabâche ce cours ! s'exclama James en s'étirant les bras.

– McGonagall va nous lyncher. dit Julia d'un ton qui lui donnait l'air de ne pas savoir si elle devait rire ou s'inquiéter.

– T'en fais pas, on dira que c'est de notre faute.

– Eh ! Pourquoi ? m'exclamais-je.

– Bah, on va pas laisser deux jolies filles se faire coller à cause de nous.

– A cause de vous ? C'est moi qui ai commencé ! rétorquais-je, presque vexée.

– Mais on a finit. s'amusa Sirius dans un clin d'œil. Et puis, McGonagall croira plus volontiers que c'est nous qui vous avons entrainées que le contraire.

– C'est pourtant ce qui s'est passé. contra Julia, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

– Vous ne pourrez jamais nous arriver à la cheville niveau…"bêtises" comme ils disent si bien.

Je laissais un lent sourire s'étaler sur mes lèvres et Remus le vit le premier car il eut un petit ricanement amusé.

– Tu veux parier ? m'enquis-je. Je laisse à Julia le soin de savoir si elle veut ou non vérifier qui peut être le plus insupportable mais moi, je relève ton défi, gros toutou.

– Vraiment ? dit-il, les sourcils bien haut, un sourire légèrement dubitatif, mais amusé, collé aux lèvres.

– Vraiment. assurais-je.

– Je fais l'arbitre ! s'exclama Julia en sautillant comme une petite fille de six ans à qui on a promis une semaine à Disneyland.

– Moi aussi ! s'exclama Remus. J'suis fatigué et j'ai pas envie d'être _encore_ embarqué dans les trucs de Sirius.

– Môchant Lunard ! se plaignit Sirius, pourtant pas mécontent. Alors, les arbitres, quelles sont les modalités ?

– Vous avez une semaine. commença Julia.

– Je pense que c'est bien assez pour vous deux, pour faire exploser Poudlard, le Ministère et le chemin de traverse. ajouta Remus.

– Flatteur ! fis-je, ce qui le fit rire.

– Okay, je marche, Blue girl ?

– Tu parles que je marche ! Je cours, même ! souris-je, cherchant quels trucs j'allais bien pouvoir inventer pour perturber la tranquillité de Poudlard.

Comme disait un célèbre philosophe français :

" Nous avons toute la vie pour nous amuser, nous avons toute la mort pour nous reposer ! "

– Et, le petit bonus, si vous arrivez à faire vos âneries sans vous faire prendre. dit James. Tout le monde saura que c'est vous mais aucune preuve…

– Vendu !

– Qu'est-ce que t'a vendu ? demanda Sirius, perdu.

– Elle veut dire qu'elle accepte. dit Remus.

– Ah, t'as de ces expressions, des fois…

Je m'approchais tout près de lui et lâchais :

– Prépares-toi à perdre !

– Hey ! C'est ma réplique, ça ! s'exclama-t-il alors que je m'éloignais, Julia à mes côtés.

Une fois sorties des couloirs, nous rejoignîmes la cour extérieure et nous assîmes sur le bord d'une fontaine.

– Wou-Hou ! J'ai compris, maintenant !

– Quoi donc ?

– Ce qui t'éclatait autant ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. Tu as prévu quoi ?! Dis-moi tout, je meurs de savoir !

– T'es pas censée être l'arbitre impartiale, toi ? m'amusais-je

– Oh, allez, s'il te plaît ! En plus, je doute que Remus n'ait pas prévu de le tuer de questions ! Allez !

– J'ai des idées, j'ai toujours…enfin, toujours, façon de parler, hein, rêvé de faire un truc, mais je sais pas si c'est faisable…

– Quoi donc ?

– Je peux rien te dire, mon honneur de Gryffondor me l'interdit ! m'esclaffais-je, faussement fière. Une semaine ? Bien, on va commencer doucement, demain et je garderais le gros pour la fin…Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours, demain, très chère Julia ?

– Métamorphoses et si on en sort vivantes, ensuite, Sortilèges, encore défense contre les forces du mal…et botanique, ensuite, on a Potions.

– Okay…on va éviter d'énerver McGonagall encore plus…soufflais-je. J'aime bien Flitwick alors on va faire chier notre professeur dont j'ai oublié le nom et ne tiens absolument pas à m'en souvenir.

– Et, puis-je savoir ce que tu as prévu ?

– Je réfléchis encore…On a défense avec qui ?

– Les Serpents…

J'eus un grand sourire, satisfaite. Bon, il y avait pas mal de zones noires dans mon plan, mais si ça pouvait réussir, je suis sûre que ce serait génial.

– C'est qui, Mulciber ?

– Judith, tu vas pas t'attaquer à ce dingue ! s'épouvanta-t-elle.

– Il ne saura pas que c'est moi. contrais-je.

– Mais, même…C'est dangereux.

– T'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'ai pas peur d'un serpent… Un griffon, ça bouffe les serpents.

– Et après ça meurt d'indigestion. contra sombrement Julia.

Je me mis à rire et me dis que c'était vraiment dommage que Fred et George ne soient pas encore nés et n'aient pas encore ouvert leur boutique de farces et attrapes. Mais c'est pas grave, il me restait le bureau de Slughorn, ce soir.

– Tu pourrais être mon alibi, pour ce soir ? demandais-je

– Bien sûr, mais seulement si tu me dis ce que tu vas faire… dit-il tout sourire.

– Crois-moi, tu préféreras avoir la surprise. dis-je avec un sourire que j'espérais machiavélique.

– Ok. dit-elle en souriant.

La soirée ne tarda pas à venir et assez tôt, juste qu'en j'eus la certitude que Slughorn était dans la grande salle entrain de manger, je m'éclipsais avec Julia à qui je recommandais d'aller dans le dortoir pendant que je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Slughorn.

Une fois dans la salle, je me dirigeais vers ce que je supposais être sa réserve personnelle. Prenant ma baguette, je lançais simplement un _alohomora_ et eus l'immense plaisir de voir les portes de l'armoire s'ouvrir. M'aidant d'un _lumos_, je cherchais la potion qui m'intéressait. Si je me souvenais bien, Hermione disait qu'elle avait une couleur nacrée et une odeur différente pour chacun. Ah, la voilà…_Amortentia_….

Maintenant, direction les cuisines. Lorsque je m'y introduis, je m'adressais à un elfe -ils sont vraiment…pas beaux - :

– Voilà, un professeur m'a demandé de vous donner ça…

– Comment ? dit le vieil elfe en tendant l'oreille. Pricky ne vous entend pas bien, mademoiselle.

– Je disais, je dois donner ça à un élève de la part d'un professeur ! répétais-je plus fort.

– Quel professeur, mademoiselle ?

– Euh…Le professeur de défense, dis-je avant de réaliser que mon mensonge n'était pas crédible.

– Qui ça ?

– Euh… Monsieur Lee ? dis-je, pas certaine de son nom.

Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de dire un autre nom, les autres elfes nous écoutaient.

– D'accord, mademoiselle, je lui donnerais ça demain matin. C'est le couvre-feu, il faut regagner le dortoir !

L'elfe me poussa sans même écouter mes protestations. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui dire dans quel plat il devait mettre le filtre…

Tant pis, ma blague a avorté…Je réessayerai demain, autre chose.

Je regagnais le dortoir et lorsque je posais le pied dans la salle commune, je vis Remus, assis confortablement derrière un plateau d'échecs, me regarder avec un sourire curieux. Ah, ils avaient du se servir de la carte et il avait du voir où j'étais partie…Tant py, il sait pas ce que j'ai pris.

Je lui lançais un autre de mes sourires made in moi et grimpais pour regagner mon dortoir.

– Où t'étais ? gronda Susan.

Purée, elle me gave déjà celle-là…En plus, un peu minée par mon échec, je n'avais pas de répartie, aussi, me contentais-je de répondre :

– T'as pas vraiment envie de savoir.

– Oh que si !

– Alors moi, j'ai pas envie de te le dire. dis-je, glaciale en relevant les yeux.

Elle finit par baisser les yeux et j'avançais, ignorant Lily et rejoignant Julia.

– Alors ?

– Je crois que j'ai foiré, lamentablement…Il a fallu que je me coltine l'elfe le plus sourd de toute la terre…

– Un elfe ? Pourquoi t'es allée dans les cuisines ? s'enquit Lily en s'approchant.

– J'avais encore faim. répondis-je sans la regarder.

– Comment ça se fait que tu sais où sont les cuisines ? rétorqua Susan.

– On m'a montré.

– Qui ça, on ?

– Merlin a ressuscité, il est arrivé avec son balai-momie et très gracieusement m'a dit qu'il s'était réveillé parce qu'il avait entendu mon ventre gargouiller depuis sa tombe et que, comme personne ne me nourrissait, il a décidé de me montrer où étaient les cuisines, satisfaite ? lâchais-je, franchement agacée.

Susan fulmina mais me tourna le dos alors que Julia se fendait la gueule, à moitié avachie sur mon lit. Lily tentait de réprimer un sourire et pour la première fois depuis un moment, j'eus un bref sourire pour elle.

Elle rayonna et posa une main sur mon épaule et dit :

– Je suis désolée. Je peux être assez étroite d'esprit, parfois.

– Je comprends. assurais-je.

– Ah nan, Lily, tu ne vas pas te mettre de son côté ! s'écria Susan

– Il n'y a pas de côté qui tiennent, Susan. J'en ai assez. Judith est amie avec Potter et compagnie, et alors ?! On a pas besoin d'être amies avec eux. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'être amie avec Severus.

– Oui, et regarde où ça t'a menée ! Ca se trouve, Potter et compagnie ne sont avec elle que parce qu'elle a promit qu'elle l'aiderait à te mettre dans ses bras !

– Ouaoh, j'aurais pas apprécié l'insulte. rétorquais-je.

– Quoi ?

– Ce serait vraiment surprenant que Lily puisse se laisser convaincre par moi d'une chose pareille. Tu insinues que Lily n'a aucun caractère et qu'elle n'est pas capable de décider par elle-même, moi, je n'aurais pas apprécié.

– Susan, même si ton hypothèse était vraie, ce dont je doute, je ne tomberais _jamais_ dans les bras de Potter. L'éventualité d'une telle chose m'horrifie et je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je veux.

– Tout comme je suis assez grande pour savoir qui je veux fréquenter. assenais-je. Tu aimes Sirius ? Très bien, tu fais comme tu veux. Mais ne viens pas m'enquiquiner avec ça, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Sirius, il n'est pas amoureux de moi, on s'entend juste bien, comme je pourrais m'entendre bien avec n'importe quel autre mec dans son genre. Il est canon ? Et alors ? Il serait moche, je ne l'en apprécierais pas moins. C'est son caractère et sa façon d'être qui me font rire. Le reste, c'est accessoire. L'amitié n'a pas de sexe, elle en a rien à foutre que tu sois fille ou garçon et ça serait bien que tu comprennes ça, parce que tu commences à me les courir.

Susan me dévisagea avant de se mettre à grogner pour sortir de la chambre.

– C'était très beau. dit Julia.

– Oui. ajouta Lily en hochant la tête.

– Quoi donc ?

– L'amitié n'a pas de sexe. Je tiens à m'excuser, tu sais…

– Avant de me promettre ton amitié infinie, sache juste que je vais probablement passer une semaine à faire des bêtises.

Julia s'esclaffa et Lily me regarda sans comprendre.

– Des bêtises ?

– Un pari, avec Sirius.

– Quel genre de pari ?

– Un de ceux que tu n'aimeras probablement pas. répondis-je en la dévisageant.

– Dis toujours.

– Il doutait que je puisse être aussi…invivable que lui, niveau farces…

– Sérieusement ?

– Ouais. Il me croyait pas, alors on a parié.

– Vous avez parié quoi ?

– Rien, l'honneur, je suppose. ricanais-je.

– Je vois et…qu'as-tu prévu ?

– Bah, j'ai foiré ce que je voulais faire…Tant pis, j'attendrais demain, je devrais avoir une illumination d'ici-là…

La nuit se passa tranquillement et je savourais ma réconciliation avec Lily. Le lendemain matin, la tête un peu dans le coltard, je prenais place pour le déjeuner en me rendant compte que les profs étaient des fous. Des lèves-beaucoup-trop-tôt…Pouvaient pas arriver en retard, ceux-là… Ce n'est qu'en voyant la nourriture qu'une inquiétude me vint.

Qu'est-ce que cet elfe sourd avait fait de la potion ? Il ne l'a quand même pas versé dans ce que je vais manger ? Dans ce qu'on va tous manger ?! Me sentant complètement idiote de ma blague, je délaissais le croissant que j'allais entamer et lançais à Julia et Lily :

– Les filles, ne mangez pas…pas avant d'avoir vu si ça fait quelque chose aux autres.

Immédiatement, elles lâchèrent leurs petits-déjeuners et attirèrent le regard de Rémus, qui sembla se douter de quelque chose puisqu'il lança un regard méfiant à son croissant. Il lança un mot aux autres et ils tournèrent la tête vers nous. Pour seule réponse, je leur offris un grand sourire ravi, histoire de leur faire peur. James se mit à pâlir et je crus l'entendre râler :

– Pas de si bon matin…

Je regardais les élèves autour de moi mais rien ne semblait se passer alors je poussais un soupir de soulagement et attaquais mon déjeuner. Les filles me demandèrent ce qu'il se passait et je répondis que c'était là, que j'avais foiré mon plan…Jusqu'à ce que j'entende Monsieur Lee se lever dans un bruit tonitruant.

– Horace !

Tous les professeurs levèrent la tête vers le professeur de Défense qui avait clamé le prénom de Slughorn avec…euh…bah avec passion…Oh merde, l'elfe a cru que…

– Arnold ? s'enquit Slughorn, un croissant à moitié mangé dans la main. Il fixait son homologue avec de grands yeux étonnés et ce dernier renchérit :

– Laissez-moi vous dire avec quelle ardeur je vous admire et vous aime.

– Que…quoi ?

Slughorn avait une expression tellement comique, entre l'incrédulité choquée et la peur d'avoir mal compris quelque chose. Mais le plus beau, était sa bouche à demi-ouverte, prête à gober son croissant…Je crois qu'il y avait même un peu de bave qui y en dégoulinait.

– Je vous aime ! déclama Lee avec passion

– C'est une plaisanterie, Arnold ? bégaya Slughorn, le visage virant au rouge.

– Mon aimé, mon aimé, comment pourrais-je plaisanter sur l'amour qui nous lie ?

– Quel amour ?! Arnold, voyons reprenez-vous ! Cessez ces idioties ! rétorqua Slughorn en s'éloignant de lui.

Mais Lee se mit à lui courir après en hurlant qu'il l'aimerait jusqu'à la mort. Et qu'ils devaient de ce pas consommer leur amour. Enorme. Je me suis jamais autant marrée de toute ma vie ! Pourquoi j'ai pas filmé ?!

– Arnold, reprenez-vous, voyons ! s'exclama McGonagall d'un ton sévère mais Lee l'ignora royalement.

Je pouffais en voyant l'énorme silhouette massive de Slughorn essayer d'échapper aux baisers de monsieur Lee. Ils finirent par disparaître dans un couloir, non sans qu'on continue d'entendre les appels amoureux de Monsieur Lee. McGonagall partit à leur poursuite et les autres professeurs délaissèrent leurs déjeuners pour étudier ce qu'avait mangé Monsieur Lee.

…

J'eus un terrible frisson d'appréhension. Je suis dans la merde intersidérale, en plein dans un trou noir.

– Tu as pensé à couvrir tes arrières ? s'enquit Lily, un peu inquiète.

Quoique, j'avais vu ses lèvres tressaillirent sous un rire qu'elle tentait difficilement de maitriser.

– Naon…Suis dans la mouise…et jusqu'aux coudes…En plus, c'est même pas ça que je voulais. Mais à cause de l'elfe sourd, je…j'espère qu'il a Alzheimer, aussi.

– C'est qui Alzheimer ? demanda Julia tandis que je vis les Maraudeurs se rapprocher.

– De si bon matin, une vision pareille... Tu n'as pas de cœur ! lança Sirius dans un faux gémissement.

– C'est même pas ce que je voulais faire, mais, c'est pas si mal…si ça remonte pas jusqu'à moi.

– Tu voulais faire quoi ? s'enquit James.

– Tu crois que je vais dévoiler mes idées ? le narguais-je. Ah, c'est mal me connaître.

– En tout cas, ça nous donnera de quoi tenir en défense. sourit Remus. Vraiment, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je vais oublier de sitôt.

– Oh, moi non plus. l'assurais-je d'un sourire.

– Mais quand même, j'vais faire des cauchemars, maintenant…se plaignit James.

– Je suis curieux de savoir à qui tu voulais le donner…commença Sirius.

Je le gratifiais d'un grand sourire qui le fit pâlir.

– Pas à nous, quand même ? s'horrifia Sirius.

Je m'esclaffais, incapable de répondre, m'imaginant la scène qui venait de se passer avec Sirius et James en protagonistes…

– Je ne crois pas que c'était vous. souffla Julia, toute aussi amusée que moi. Mais j'avoue que la transposition est marrante à imaginer.

Remus éclata de rire tandis que James et Sirius crièrent de dégoût avant de se regarder et de reprendre leur cri avec emphase ce qui me fit hurler de rire, bientôt suivie par Julia et Remus. Lily eut un petit sourire qui se transforma vite en rire.

– Ah non, pas toi, incorruptible Evans ! s'exclama Sirius. Quelle horreur ! James, je t'adore, vraiment, mais…beuurrrrk !

– Double beuurrrrk, tu veux dire ! renchérit James.

Nous filâmes en cours, non sans avoir rit un bon moment. Je me demande combien de temps dure l'Amortentia.

– Juste par curiosité, c'est quelle potion ? me souffla Remus d'une voix basse alors que nous gagnions la salle de métamorphose.

Je le dévisageais, pas sûre de son intégrité. Il leva les mains en l'air et dit en souriant :

– Je suis arbitre !

– De l'Amortentia.

– Oh la vache, il en a pour la ,journée.

– Sérieux ?!

– On aura p'têtre pas cours ce soir…Ce serait vraiment bien.

– Si je ne me fais pas choper, j'ai pas été discrète.

– Ca c'est sûr ! s'amusa-t-il.

– Tu m'avais captée depuis hier, pas vrai ?

– Tu as remarqué ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Ouais…En fait, heureusement que j'ai pas fait de pari contre toi.

– J'ai tendance à être beaucoup plus subtil, quand j'ai des adversaires. James et Sirius sont plus du genre à foncer dans le tas. Moi, je suis plus tactique…

– C'est une qualité. admis-je en hochant la tête. Une dangereuse qualité.

– Mais je réfléchis peut-être trop. dit-il néanmoins. En tout cas, ça égaiera les cours de défense. J'aurais juste à me souvenir de la tête de Slughorn, magnifique…

Et il repartit dans un rire absolument charmant.

– Ouais, je commençais à mourir d'ennui…soupirais-je. C'est vrai qu'il répète toujours ce cours ?

– Tous les ans, parfois plusieurs fois. soupira-t-il tristement. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir oublié.

– Même en l'ayant oublié, ça m'a fait chier, alors j'imagine vous…En plus, c'est un cours stupide.

– Un cours stupide ? répéta-t-il. Je…ne l'aime pas mais il est complet.

– Il fait passer les loups-garous pour des monstres. dis-je en guettant sa réaction du coin de l'œil.

Ca ne loupa pas. Sur ce coup-là, je l'ai mouché. Il avait retenu sa respiration et me regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des balles de golf.

– Tu…n'es pas d'accord ?

– Pas d'accord ? Comment peut-on être d'accord avec un truc pareil ! m'exclamais-je.

Là je ne jouais pas, c'est vraiment ce que je pensais.

– Dans sa théorie, il fait passer les victimes pour des monstres, parce qu'avant d'être loups-garous, ils sont des victimes et j'ai horreur de ça quand quelqu'un condamne une personne pour une chose qu'il n'a ni cherchée, ni souhaitée et qu'on lui a imposé. C'est comme si j'en voulais à Susan d'être une fille. C'est stupide. Elle y peut rien.

– Tu exagères, là. C'est pas pareil !

– Bien sûr que si ! Tu vas en vouloir à un enfant d'être né de deux parents criminels ? Où à quelqu'un qui a été atteint d'une maladie par la faute d'un autre ? Non, alors pourquoi tu en voudrais à un loup-garou qui a été une victime et qui reste une victime avant tout ?

– Il n'y a pas grand monde qui pense comme toi, là-dessus. souffla-t-il tristement.

– En même temps, il n'y a pas grand monde qui pense comme moi en général, alors, tu sais, ça ne me gêne pas. souris-je.

Remus releva la tête et me sourit franchement avant de dire :

– Si, Sirius. Y a des fois, je me dis que vous êtres des jumeaux d'esprits, tellement vous vous ressemblez.

– C'est un compliment…? demandais-je, avec un sourire amusé.

– Bien sûr, j'adore Sirius. J'aimerais être un peu plus comme lui, parfois.

– Bah, il faut bien que quelqu'un joue le rôle du modérateur, sinon, qui sait ce que ces deux-là feraient, tous seuls… Et puis imagine, deux Sirius…

– Je ne préfère même pas imaginer. s'esclaffa Remus.

– A vrai dire, moi non plus. m'amusais-je.

Remus me gratifia d'un sourire ravageur (O.K., je l'avais toujours imaginé moins canon que James et Sirius mais curieusement, je crois que si j'avais eu un type de mec, Remus aurait fait partie de cette catégorie) et il rejoignit James et Sirius, qui poussaient de temps en temps encore, des cris horrifiés, surtout quand ils se fixaient.

J'eus un sourire satisfait. Ca ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit mais je dois dire que ce qu'ils se sont mis en tête est vraiment marrant.

– J'admets que Mr Lee est soporifique, commença Lily mais pauvre, pauvre Professeur Slughorn.

– A ma décharge, je dirais que ce n'est absolument pas lui que je visais. m'amusais-je.

– Qui ça, alors ?

– Eh bien, j'aurais bien voulu avoir le même résultat entre Lee et Mulciber, ça aurait été drôle…Mais maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi c'est tombé sur Slughorn ? L'elfe avait compris Lee mais j'ai rien dit sur…

– Bah, où tu as piqué la potion ? demanda Lily.

– Chez Slughorn…Oh, tu crois qu'il faisait des potions pour son bénéfice ?

– Je suppose que c'est plus facile de fabriquer de l'Amortentia pour soi, il faut des cheveux pour la préparer.

Le reste de la journée se déroula assez normalement, jusqu'à ce qu'alors que nous sortions de cours, je vis passer la silhouette de Rogue qui semblait fuir je-ne-sais-trop quoi. Puis Il y eu des sortes de gros cafards noirs autour de ses cheveux – je les avais confondus, mea culpa – et plus il essayait de les faire partir, plus il y en avait qui apparaissaient. Alors qu'il passait devant nous en courant et en vociférant, une nuée d'un bon millier de cafards le suivit et je mordis les lèvres en souriant. Sirius, Sirius…

Ce dernier apposa d'ailleurs sa main sur mon épaule et susurra, à mon oreille d'une voix profondément amusée :

– Alors, Thorn ? Qu'en dis-tu ? Il est pas mieux, comme ça ?

– Disons que ça égaye un peu. admis-je tandis que des rires se faisaient entendre dans le sillage de Rogue.

– Toujours pas prête à admettre que je suis le meilleur ?

Je me retournais.

– Tu plaisantes ? C'est ça, ton maximum ? Je n'ai fait que m'échauffer, moi ! le défiais-je.

Il perdit son sourire satisfait mais le retrouva très vite pour dire :

– J'attends la suite, Blue girl !

– Tu vas l'avoir, mon coco.

– Mon coco ? répéta James. Ah ! T'as le chic pour trouver des surnoms bizarres !

Je lui souris pour seule réponse et lui tirais légèrement la langue, ce qui fit rire les Maraudeurs au grand complet. Je rejoignis Julia et Lily tandis que Susan restait près de Mary pour fulminer. Lily pinçait les lèvres et avait l'air mécontente.

– C'est pas moi, cette fois ! dis-je en haussant les mains, comme si elle me tenait en joue.

– Je sais. Je sais que Severus et moi ne nous parlons plus, mais j'ai horreur de les voir le persécuter comme ça.

Je ne trouvais rien à dire et me mis à réfléchir à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir inventer comme farce. Surtout que la blague de Sirius ne s'arrêtait pas à Rogue seulement. A chaque fois qu'il croisait un Serpentard, les cafards les envahissaient aussi et on aurait presque dit que les bestioles tentaient de bouffer leurs cheveux et la peau de leur cou tant ils poussaient de petits cris de douleur. Le sort était si bien réalisé qu'à la fin de la journée, alors que nous dinions, les professeurs étaient encore affairés à défaire le sortilège qui touchait tous les Serpentards, si bien qu'il y avait une nuée immense de cafards dégueu autour de la tour des Serpentards. Au bout d'un moment, McGonagall et Flitwick réussirent à faire tomber le sort de Sirius et je fus très impressionnée par le fait qu'il leur ait fallu autant de temps. La réputation de Sirius n'avait pas été exagérée. En mangeant ma tarte au potiron – j'avais jamais été fan, mais j'avoue que c'est pas si mauvais – je cherchais encore une idée et je désespérais d'avoir une illumination. Mon regard se reporta sur notre cher Mr Lee qui semblait s'être remis de ses émotions et qui se tenait le plus éloigné possible de Slughorn. Il dut sentir mon regard car il releva le visage de sa soupe et me fusilla du regard. Je ne pus retenir un sourire et il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux n'étant plus que des mitraillettes. Oh, mais c'est qu'il semblait décidé à me défoncer en cours. Pas grave. J'eus une soudaine illumination et me mis à sourire plus que de raison. Encore une fois, je fus repérée par Remus qui pencha la tête pour essayer de cacher son sourire. Il vit que je l'avais surpris et releva la tête, tout sourire. Je mis un doigt sur mes lèvres pour lui recommander le silence et il ricana tandis que je m'éloignais, attirant le regard des autres.

– Tu te racontes une blague que tu connais pas ? s'enquit très sérieusement James.

– Non, non. Je sens juste que je vais m'amuser demain. On a Défense contre les forces du mal, pas vrai ?

– Depuis quand tu es pressé d'aller en Défense ? s'exclama Sirius.

Ce fut la dernière phrase que j'entendis et je m'empressais de filer à la bibliothèque. Je farfouillais un moment avant de trouver un sortilège qui faisait à peu près ce que je demandais. C'était pas exactement ça et on risquait de remonter jusqu'à moi, aussi je décidais de la garder pour le final. Juste à côté, je trouvais une autre formule que je m'empressais de noter. Ben voilà, j'ai ma nouvelle farce. Contente de moi, je reposais le livre dans un vieux rayon qui semblait abandonné depuis un moment. Je filais hors de la bibliothèque pour tomber nez-à-nez sur Rémus.

– Oh, tu étais venu pour m'espionner ?

– Pas du tout ! rigola-t-il. Ma curiosité me perdra…Je meurs d'envie de savoir ce que tu as prévu.

– Remus, Remus. Tu as vraiment cru que je dirais quoi que ce soit ?

– Naïvement, j'ai cru que j'arriverais à te surprendre. dit-il tout penaud.

– Ah ! Loupé ! Je te dirais rien !

– Mais je suis arbitre ! plaida-t-il en joignant les mains.

J'éclatais de rire et repris gaiement mon chemin. Il me suivit et dit d'une voix amusée :

– Tu sais que je peux être très, très têtu ?

– Oh, mais moi aussi. Et puis, si tout se passe bien, tu n'auras qu'à attendre demain !

Nous réintégrâmes la salle commune et Sirius lança :

– Oh vous voilà ! Alors, vous faisiez des mamours ?

– Ouais. dis-je dans un grand sourire qui fit rougir Remus.

– C'était rapide ! commenta James.

– Parles-en à ton pote. rétorquais-je en le pointant du pouce.

Remus passa officiellement du rouge pivoine au rouge sang. James me fixa, bouche-bée tandis que Sirius se bidonnait comme un fou.

– C'est pas…ce…que…je…Bibliothèque ! réussit à dire Remus après presque une minute entière de bégaiement.

– Dans la bibliothèque en plus ? Espèces d'exhibitionnistes ! s'exclama Sirius.

– Jaloux ? demandais-je. Promis, je t'enverrais une invitation la prochaine fois !

Remus se cacha le visage de ses mains et Sirius et James me dévisagèrent, un grand sourire planté sur les lèvres.

– Parce que c'est à plusieurs ? s'exclama James.

– Je suis très polyvalente comme fille. rigolais-je.

– Tu dois être très occupée aussi. s'amusa Sirius.

– Mais je suis pas la seule à participer ! souris-je avec un sourire entendu.

Ils se fixèrent et recommencèrent à crier comme le matin même ce qui fit exploser de rire Remus.

Il s'approcha d'ailleurs de moi et dit :

– Bien joué. Mais faut pas te lancer dans des trucs pareils, d'habitude, ils sont plus forts que ça. C'est juste qu'ils sont encore traumatisés de ce matin.

Je ricanais et tapotais son épaule en disant :

– Et toi, je te traumatises pas ?

Il haussa les sourcils et me décocha un autre sourire à tomber.

– Me traumatiser ? Pour ça, faudrait que tu sois arrivée avant ces deux-là.

J'éclatais de rire et me dirigeais vers mon dortoir.

– J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

– Oh, mais j'attends, j'attends !

Il se mit à rire et secoua la tête.

Sérieux, je sais pas où j'ai atterris, ni comment, ni pourquoi. Je tenais même pas spécialement à le savoir. Mais purée, qu'est-ce que c'était bien, ici !

* * *

J'ai trop, trop peur que vous deviniez le "secret" de Mary avant que je décide de le dévoiler et comme c'est pas pour maintenant, j'espère que je me suis pas trop trahie T_T.

Alors apparemment, vous êtes toutes des pro-Remus ^^...Ca m'étonne pas vraiment. Peut-être parce que entre le Remus et le Sirius que j'imagine, je crois que Remus est mon préféré, peut-être que ça se sent ? Mais j'adore Sirius aussi, mais pas de la même façon. Je crois que si j'avais un mec comme ça dans mon entourage, il m'agacerait franchement...

Je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance et mes cours me prennent un temps fou (T_T...j'vous jure, faire un exposé sur le travail de la pierre au néolithique, exposé censé durer 25 min, c'est pas simple...) alors la suite viendra pas tout de suite, désolée. Mais au moins, vous avez eu droit à un chapitre plus long que d'habitude. D'ailleurs, des idées de farces que Sirius/Judith pourraient concocter ?


	6. La vie est trop sérieuse pours'y ennuyer

Désolée pour cette attente. J'avais trop de cours, trop de partiels et trop de tout...Et en plus, j'étais bloquée sur la fin du chapitre T_T

Mais maintenant, j'ai trop plein de vacances = )

Alors voici un chapitre de 11 pages pour me faire pardonner, avec une blague de Judith, qui, j'espère vous fera me pardonner.

Merci de toutes vos reviews, elles me vont droit au cœur.

Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre V

_La vie est trop sérieuse pour s'y ennuyer_

J'ai toujours eu – depuis un assez long moment en tout cas – tendance à être assez fière de mes blagues. Mais je dois dire que se retrouver face à un roi, que dis-je à un Dieu en cette matière a de quoi rendre perplexe le meilleur des humoristes. La farce que j'avais précédemment trouvée ne me convenait en fait pas. Aussi, avais-je mis plusieurs heures à trouver ce que j'allais bien pouvoir concocter pour essayer de tenir le plus longtemps possible face à Sirius. Parce qu'il était pratiquement certain que je ne tiendrais pas la route face à Sirius. J'avais fait quelques recherches – dans l'espoir de trouver un sort qui puisse me donner des idées – mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, je n'allais pas trouver une illumination soudaine dans un livre autorisé par l'école. Aussi, un peu dépitée, j'avais quand même passé quelques heures à feuilleter des livres ennuyants à mourir, sans grande inspiration. Passant dans les rayons de la bibliothèque, je fixais les titres des ouvrages en espérant tomber sur une idée géniale. Ils avaient des bouquins bizarres, n'empêche…

_Mille et une façons de savoir marcher_

Une, ça suffit pas ? (D'ailleurs y avait vraiment plusieurs façons de marcher ?)

_Les potions pour les nuls_

Tiens, faudrait que je pense à l'emprunter. Je le feuilletais un instant avant de le reposer, pas vraiment inspirée.

_Milimbus au pays des micro-ondes_

Que ? Je préférais même pas savoir ce que ça pouvait bien être.

_Moldus : Savoir s'intégrer dans une soirée déguisée_

Bizarre comme bouquin. Attendez voir…soirée déguisée ?

Je pris le livre à une vitesse folle et parcourus le sommaire des yeux. Un lent sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres tandis que mes yeux restaient fixés sur un titre.

– Tu trouves ton bonheur ? s'amusa la voix de Remus.

Je faillis lâcher le livre des mains et me débrouillais tant bien que mal pour le cacher derrière mon dos, ce qui fit rire Remus. Le bibliothécaire nous gratifia d'un «Chuuuute » retentissant. Je tirais la langue à Remus et balançais, encore plus fort :

– Mais Chuuuuute !

Il tenta de réprimer un nouveau rire et se rapprocha.

– On a pas idée de faire peur aux gens comme ça ! lançais-je.

– Moi ? sourit-il avec une innocence feinte.

– Espèce d'espion !

– Jamais. J'avoue, je suis juste affreusement curieux. Tu ne veux _vraiment_ pas me dire ? Je vais mourir de curiosité et je t'avoue, c'est assez con, comme mort.

– Remus, mon petit chat, je ne vais rien te dire du tout. dis-je en serrant fort dans mon dos le livre qui allait m'aider à réaliser mon coup tordu.

– Mon petit chat ? répéta Remus. James a raison, tu donnes vraiment des surnoms bizarres.

– Bah quoi, c'est curieux les chats ! m'exclamais-je

– Mais tu avoueras que je suis loin d'être petit.

– Ca dépend.

– Ca dépend ? répéta-t-il.

– Ben oui, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place. Par exemple, pour un géant, tu seras vraiment petit alors que par rapport à un nain, tu serais effectivement grand.

Il me dévisagea avec un sourire bizarre, ne sachant probablement pas si je déconnais ou si j'étais définitivement folle. Je le poussais doucement du coude et riais avant de me diriger vers le bureau de la bibliothécaire en cachant habillement mon livre. Je pus l'emprunter non sans qu'elle me jette un regard noir. Remus me rejoignit tandis que je camouflais mon livre dans mon sac et il lança :

– J'espère que tu ne t'attireras pas trop d'ennuis. Je ne veux pas te décourager, mais je n'imagine pas comment il puisse être possible que tu sois pire que Sirius. Parce que, si c'est le cas, le monde n'a plus qu'à faire ses prières.

– Le monde ? Tu exagères !

– D'accord. Poudlard n'a plus qu'à faire ses prières. corrigea-t-il.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne pense pas arriver à sa cheville mais ça m'amuse d'essayer.

– Ne t'attire pas trop d'ennuis.

– On a des ennuis que si on se fait prendre. souris-je en lui tirant la langue.

Merci à Aladdin et à ses idées brillantes. Ah, Disney, que feraient les enfants sans ça ?

Je délaissais Remus et rejoignis mon dortoir. Je m'affalais sur mon lit et passais les pages du livre pour arriver au chapitre le plus intéressant :

_Les costumes : comment s'en créer un_

Un sourire que je savais machiavélique s'étala sur mes lèvres tandis que je notais sur un parchemin la formule magique. Me souvenant d'un cours de sortilèges qui pourrait servir mes plans diaboliques, je ressortais mes cours. Je fus interrompue par Mary qui revenait visiblement de son cours d'arithmancie.

– Bonjour, Judith.

– Salut, Mary. répondis-je sans lever mes yeux de mes notes.

_Le sortilège de détection est généralement placé sur une porte où sur tout autre objet qui se trouve près d'un endroit de passage._ avais-je marqué.

– Tu vas bien ? reprit Mary

– Oui, oui. Et toi ? dis-je, plus pour combler le vide que par réel intérêt.

– Ca va, je sors d'Arithmancie. Ca ne t'intéresse plus ?

– De quoi ? L'Arithmancie ? Ca m'intéressait avant ? m'enquis-je en levant les yeux vers elle, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis qu'elle avait réintégré le dortoir.

– Oui. Surtout les calculs liés au déplacement et au temps.

– Vraiment ?

Je délaissais mes cours et me redressais pour la fixer. J'étais quelque peu curieuse de la raison qui avait pu pousser une fille comme leur Judith Thorn à tenter de changer, non seulement d'époque mais aussi de dimension temporelle. Personnellement, la seule raison qui aurait pu me pousser à faire ce genre de truc, ça aurait été pour sauver ma mère. Genre, remonter dans le temps pour éviter qu'elle meure. Mais j'avais du mal à y croire, à quoi ça servait de changer de dimension, dans ce cas là ?

Et puis si leur Judith avait réussi, elle n'aurait plus eu besoin de trouver un moyen de remonter dans le temps et la boucle aurait été rompue, donc, cette possibilité était vite écartée. C'était un cercle vicieux.

– Oui, tu n'avais pas pu prendre cette option, tu avais du te restreindre à la divination. Mais presque tout t'intéressait.

– Ah ouais ? Parce que, sans vouloir te vexer, les calculs et moi, ça fait trente-deux.

Mary eut un léger sourire et s'éloigna tandis que je me remettais à mes recherches. Donc, un sort de détection sur une porte. Qui est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir déguiser ? Je ricanais comme une hyène et sentis le regard interrogateur de Mary posé dans mon dos. Je relus mes notes une dernière fois et me levais après avoir détruit mes parchemins, histoire qu'on ne découvre pas que j'étais la responsable. Après cela, je descendis dans la salle commune, l'air de rien, pour finir mon devoir de sortilèges devant le feu. Mais je fus très vite rejointe par Sirius et le reste des Maraudeurs.

– Blue girl, je m'impatiente : Toujours rien.

– C'est pour très bientôt, coco. souris-je en terminant ma phrase par un point.

Je relevais la tête pour lui offrir un sourire auquel il répondit sans vergogne. Derrière lui, ses amis souriaient tout autant, sauf Peter qui avait l'air de celui qui sourit juste pour imiter ses potes et sans trop savoir pourquoi ces derniers sourient. Sale traître ! Je hais ce mec ! Y a rien de pire qu'un mec qui trahit ses potes parce que, comme ça, on pourra dire de lui qu'il a fait un truc de lui-même sans y être poussé. Sérieusement, on devrait les tuer, les mecs comme lui. A coups de ver de terre ou de pelle à tarte. Bref, un truc bien craignos pour que, même sa mort soit à son image : débile.

– Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire ? bouda Remus.

– Toujours pas, mon petit chat et si, cette fois je rate pas mon coup, ca arrivera très vite. Tu as ton prochain coup, gros toutou ?

– J'ai toujours deux ou trois coups d'avance. se vanta Sirius. Je suis impossible à battre, Blue girl, mais j'admets que j'apprécie d'avoir quelqu'un à ma hauteur. Parce qu'à part James – et Lunard quand il est remonté contre quelqu'un – je suis seul dans l'univers.

– Lunard ? fis-je en feignant l'incompréhension.

Je vis une lueur de panique s'allumer dans les yeux de Remus et il jeta un furtif coup d'œil à James. Sirius reprit bien vite contenance.

– Ouais, j'aime bien donner ce surnom à Remus, il est toujours dans la lune…

– Ah bon ? Tu ne m'as pourtant donné cette impression. dis-je

– J'avoue, j'avoue tout. plaisanta Remus, l'air soulagé d'avoir une pseudo excuse, même si elle était très peu crédible.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit James en se penchant sur mon devoir.

– Devoir pour Flitwick.

– Celui qui est à rendre pour demain ? paniqua Remus.

– Ouais. J'ai toujours été douée pour finir au dernier moment.

– Toujours ? répéta Remus. Je croyais qu'au contraire tu étais tout le contraire, avant.

Merde. C'est mon tour de dire une bêtise. Bourde number one ! Remus, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois intelligent ?

– Me rappelles pas qui j'étais ! plaisantais-je. J'préfère me dire que je savais que rendre les devoirs à temps n'étaient pas ma seule option dans la vie.

James et Sirius se mirent à rire et Remus me gratifia d'un regard étrange, accompagné d'un sourire tout aussi énigmatique.

Merde, si déjà il commençait à se douter de quelque chose, j'étais foutue, surtout avec lui. Très vite, je finis mon devoir en bâclant la fin et me dirigeais vers la grande salle, pressée d'être au lendemain. J'espérais que mon sortilège ne serait pas effacé dès les premières minutes. J'avais même prévu quelques effets secondaires aux déguisements mais je n'étais pas certaine que cela fonctionne. Je m'estimerais heureuse que les déguisements soient efficaces rien qu'une heure.

S'en suivit un repas mouvementé où Sirius et James avaient décidé de se lancer dans une bataille de couverts – ils avaient ensorcelés leurs couverts pour qu'ils se battent : c'était assez drôle de voir la fourchette de James et celle de Remus se liguer contre celles de Sirius et Peter et d'essayer de forcer le château de verres de ces derniers à l'aide d'une cuillère. Lily et Susan furent les premières à s'agacer de leur jeu et filèrent avec consternation tandis que Julia et moi restâmes pour observer la fin du combat. Les couteaux de James et Sirius s'étaient apparemment lancés dans une vendetta personnelle et croisaient littéralement le fer. Ce fut finalement le couteau de James qui l'emporta et pour récompense, James lui fit une ovation et courut tout autour de la grande salle, couteau en l'air, comme pour le présenter en héros tandis que Sirius se drapait dans une fausse dignité bafouée.

– POTTER ! DETENTION ! s'exclama McGonagall de la voix calme de celle qui est habituée à voir ce genre de scènes se produire.

Pour toute réponse, James s'inclina très profondément avant de déclamer :

– L'exploit d'escrimier de mon couteau vaut largement quelques détentions, chère professeur.

– Escrimeur, James. Escrimeur. rectifia Remus en secouant la tête, amusé.

Notre petit groupe finit par s'éloigner tandis que James continuait à chanter à tue-tête son exploit d'avoir battu Sirius. Sirius demeurait silencieux mais fixait James avec un sourire bienveillant et finit par lui tapoter la tête :

– C'est bien, jeune disciple, je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre.

– Disciple ? Disciple ?! J'ai gagné !

– Oui, oui. Disons que mon couteau a été magnanime.

– Sirius, avoues-le, tu as perdu. Tu es bien trop fier pour faire exprès de perdre à n'importe quel jeu. ricana Remus.

– Traître ! Et moi qui voulait passer pour le preux et magnanime chevalier devant ces dames.

– Ah, ah ! rigola Julia. Je crains que nous connaissions déjà ta vraie nature.

– Ma vraie nature ? répéta Sirius, l'air troublé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Julia parut gênée par l'atmosphère froide qui régnait entre nous et je me sentis – ô comble de l'étonnement – un peu obligée de venir à sa rescousse.

– Bien sûr, on sait très bien, qu'en vrai, t'es rien qu'un gros toutou !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Julia me remercia du regard en riant elle aussi, quoique son rire soit un peu forcé. Lentement, nous rejoignîmes la salle commune et nous séparâmes après avoir échangé quelques politesses.

– Piouff, tu m'as sauvé ! gémit Julia. Merci.

– De rien. dis-je seulement tandis que je pénétrais dans notre chambre.

Sirius prenait quand même facilement la mouche.

Lily se préparait à aller au lit et nous dévisagea, l'air songeur.

– Alors ? Qui a gagné ? dit-elle en faisant mine de se désintéresser de la question.

– James. dis-je seulement en me déchaussant.

Je programmais mon réveil une demi-heure avant celui des filles et me débarrassaient de mes habits pour enfiler un pyjama. Bien au chaud dans mon lit, j'anticipais avec délice les conséquences de ma blague. J'espérais que ce serait à la hauteur de mon imagination…

* * *

Lorsque mon réveil retentit, je bougonnais en me demandant qui était le con qui avait pu me faire cette blague pas drôle, avant de me souvenir que c'était moi. Et que j'avais une autre blague à mettre en place.

Rapidement, je revêtis une robe de chambre, m'emparais de ma baguette et filais hors de notre salle. Lentement, alors que personne n'était encore levé, je me plantais devant la grande salle et entamais l'incantation. Je croisais les doigts et réintégrais ma chambre juste à temps pour faire croire à tout le monde que je venais de me lever. Je me lavais rapidement, m'habillais et attendis avec impatience que les Maraudeurs daignent descendre. Dès qu'il me vit, Remus fronça les sourcils et me sourit en retour, lançant ensuite quelques mots à ses amis. Les yeux de Sirius firent plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre Remus et moi et il finit par me gratifier d'un petit sourire que je lui rendis au centuple, croisant les doigts pour que ma blague ne foire pas. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors lentement vers la grande salle. Je me délectais en voyant qu'aucun professeur n'était encore arrivé.

Je sentis le regard amusé mais sceptique de Sirius. Nous nous attablâmes et j'attendis avec impatience que ma blague débute.

En voyant de l'autre côté de la grande porte Mr Lee s'avancer, je tentais de réprimer un éclat de rire. Pauvre de lui, le sort – c'était le cas de la dire – s'acharnait vraiment sur lui. Remus, qui s'était adroitement assis à côté de Sirius, lui-même assis à côté de moi – probablement pour avoir la même vue que moi– , fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui me faisait rire. Mal réveillé, Mr Lee passa la grande porte et la transformation s'opéra sous nos yeux. Je vis les regards de mes amis et des élèves présents s'écarquiller, ne sachant s'ils devaient rire ou demeurer inertes. Petit à petit, des rires s'élevèrent dans la salle et Mr Lee continua d'avancer, inconscient d'être – encore une fois – le dindon de la farce.

C'était vrai qu'habillé en sosie masculin de la petite sirène, il était fantastique. Je n'avais pas prévu que ses habits seraient si fidèles au costume de la princesse de Disney. De longs cheveux rouges pendaient dans son dos et son torse n'était plus couvert que par deux énormes coquillages violets tandis que son pantalon s'était transformé en une jupe verte cintrée avec quelques fausses écailles en guise de déco.

– Euh…c'est censé être…? risqua Remus.

– La petite sirène d'Andersen, je crois. répondis-je. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il hériterait de ce costume-là, mais ça lui va comme un gant, tu ne trouves pas ?

Bah oui, je ne pouvais pas dire la petite sirène de Disney, le dessin animé n'étant pas encore sorti…

– Ce costume-là ? Tu veux dire que…commença Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Pour répondre à sa question, Slughorn pénétra dans la salle et se métamorphosa sous nos yeux en Cendrillon. Au milieu de la salle, il perdit sa chaussure et grommela avant de faire demi-tour pour la récupérer, sous les rires hilares des élèves. Mr Lee regarda Slughorn avec un drôle d'air et s'empara de sa fourchette avant de la faire passer dans ses cheveux, l'air profondément interloqué par l'habit de Slughorn. J'éclatais de rire en le voyant faire, je n'avais pas prévu que les ressemblances iraient si loin ! Je ne comprends juste pas…pourquoi ils réagissent pas.

Slughorn sembla se rendre compte de la façon dont il était vêtu et retroussa sa robe avant de regarder sa grosse jambe poilue au bout de laquelle une chaussure presque identique à celle de Cendrillon dans le dessin animé, se tenait.

– Oh, des pantoufles de verre !

Il abaissa vigoureusement son jupon argenté et releva la tête pour fixer les élèves, un air profondément choqué planté sur le visage. Puis, il sembla remarquer l'accoutrement de Mr Lee et s'exclama :

– Mais…qu'est-ce que vous faites habillé ainsi ?

– Moi, c'est vous qui…AAAAAAH ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?! beugla Mr Lee en baissant la tête vers son soutien-gorge de coquillages.

Autour de moi, les élèves étaient tous pliés en deux et même Lily devait se tenir à mon épaule pour ne pas tomber par terre. Susan tentait de réprimer son rire et même si sa bouche frémissait, je dois dire qu'elle y arrivait plutôt bien. Julia était avachie sur Mary qui riait doucement en cachant son sourire de sa main, l'air gênée. James et Sirius se soutenaient l'un l'autre et Remus fixait avec ravissement ce professeur haï qu'était Mr Lee. A l'entrée de la grande salle, McGonagall se figea et fronça les sourcils en fixant ses deux collègues. Elle n'avait pas encore passé le seuil que Sirius s'empara de mon bras et me secoua pour me supplier :

– Dis-moi que McGo va y avoir droit, elle aussi, s'il te plaît. Après ça, je pourrais mourir heureux.

Je souris pour toute réponse et McGonagall avança avec de grands pas dans la salle et se transforma à son tour. J'éclatais de rire, à l'instar de Sirius. McGonagall avait revêtu le jupon jaune et le corset bleu nuit de Blanche-Neige. Elle avait même troqué son chapeau pour un ruban rouge noué autour de ses cheveux blancs. Lee et Slughorn écarquillèrent les yeux encore plus – si cela était humainement possible, s'entend – et ouvrirent la bouche, ahuris. McGonagall sembla se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas car elle se figea et regarda sa tenue avec stupéfaction. Nous vîmes alors Peter se lever brusquement et courir vers elle. Je jetais un coup d'œil intrigué à Sirius qui n'eut pas l'air plus avancé et Peter se planta devant notre professeur de métamorphoses et lui présenta une pomme qui venait d'on-ne-sait-où.

– Il va pas faire ça…gémirent Lily et Remus d'une même voix.

– Faire quoi ? demandais-je.

– Prenez une pomme, mon enfant. susurra-t-il.

Il y eut un temps de silence et toute la grande salle éclata de rire, moi y compris. Oh merde, ça j'avais pas prévu ! Qui avait trafiqué ma blague ?!

– Pettigrow, cinq heures de détention pour vous ! feula McGonagall, hors d'elle.

– Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça. minauda Peter, rouge de honte en filant se rasseoir.

– T'exagères là ! s'exclama Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

– Je t'assure que ce n'était pas ce qui…Oh mon dieu, Dumbledore…m'exclamais-je en écarquillant les yeux.

Il vient jamais déjeuner le matin !

Il s'arrêta, comme McGonagall un peu plus tôt et finit par passer la porte, un petit sourire sur les lèvres et se retrouva affublé d'une longue chevelure blanche qui n'en finissait pas de grandir. Dumbledore en Raiponce…Sa robe violette n'avait pas beaucoup changé mais voir ses immenses cheveux était juste énorme. Dumbledore se mit à rire doucement et Sirius se redressa et balança :

– Raipoooonce, lance-moi ta chevelure…Pourquoi j'ai dis ça, moi ? se reprit-il presque immédiatement en se rasseyant.

– BLACK ! CINQ HEURES DE DETENTION ! hurla McGonagall

Il m'avait achevée, j'étais pliée en deux sur la table à demi morte de rire.

– Mais certainement, Mr Black. rigola Dumbledore. J'ignorais que nous étions mardi gras aujourd'hui mais cela égaye notre journée, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Dumbledore avança jusqu'à sa place attitrée, ses longs cheveux traînant par terre, les autres professeurs le fixant avec ahurissement.

– Tu connais Raiponce ? s'exclama Remus à Sirius, étonné.

– La réponse à quoi ? fit Sirius, perdu. Sérieusement, tu m'as ensorcelé ?! Comment t'as fais, j'ai rien senti !

– Mais je t'ai pas ensorcelé…ricanais-je. Attends voir, tu voulais pas le dire ?

Il me dévisagea, un sourire étalé sur le visage et il se rassit, l'air songeur. Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore foiré ? Merde, ça se trouve, j'avais ensorcelé tout le monde…moi y compris vu que j'étais passée sous l'arche…Merde, quelle andouille !

– Y en a encore beaucoup ? s'enquit James, tout sourire.

– Euh…Disons que c'est pas les derniers ? dis-je, un peu déconfite.

– C'est génial, j'adore ton idée. approuva Sirius. Même si j'aimerais beaucoup savoir comment tu as pu me lancer de sorts…

– Mais je t'ai pas lancé de sorts, c'est ça le problème. rétorquais-je. Encore foiré ! Zut !

– Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas, juste par hasard, ensorcelé la grande porte ? Ca me rappelle une de nos blagues de troisième année qui avait…un peu échappé à notre contrôle.

– Laquelle ? fit James en fronçant les sourcils.

– Celle avec Tarzan. répondit Remus.

– Hein ?fis-je très peu élégamment

– Ah, je me souviens ! Et moi qui avait cru m'en être bien sorti ! s'exclama Sirius.

– Je t'explique. commença Remus. J'ai fait la terrible erreur de montrer le film Tarzan à Sirius et James et ils ont adoré son cri. Du coup, ils ont ensorcelé plusieurs portes au cours d'une nuit, dont celle de notre salle commune. Et figures-toi que le lendemain, tout le monde s'est mis à brailler comme Tarzan à des moments plus au moins opportuns…

Il grimaça sur la fin de la phrase et je ne pus m'empêcher de demander en retenant un rire :

– Quand as-tu imité Tarzan ?

– En plein contrôle écrit de DCFM. dit-il, tout penaud.

– Peter, c'était en divination, le prof a cru qu'il avait eu une révélation et l'a pas lâché pendant toute l'heure. bougonna Sirius.

– Et toi, James ?

– J'ai eu du bol, c'était sous la douche. ricana l'intéressé.

– Et Sirius ?

– En pleine nuit. Je me suis réveillé et j'ai gueulé comme un dingue dans notre dortoir alors que je m'étais cru immunisé.

– J'aurais voulu être là. ricanais-je.

– Bah, t'étais là. me fit remarquer Peter. Tu l'as gueulé à la bibliothèque, je crois.

– Ah, dommage, je m'en rappelle pas. dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Flitwick pour faire son entrée. J'entends déjà les roulements de tambour – dans ma tête, bien sûr mais est-ce encore utile de préciser ?

Sous nos yeux ébahis, Flitwick quitta son austère costume trois pièces pour revêtir la parfaite réplique des habits de Jasmine. Sous son bras, il tenait le tapis d'Aladin. Je me sentis soudainement très bizarre et je me mordis les lèvres, sentant que c'était à mon tour de me faire avoir par moi-même. Je me redressais et je remarquais sans peine les sourires illuminés des garçons tandis que je me raclais la gorge.

– Je vais t'offrir un monde ! déclamais-je à Flitwick en écartant les bras, comme si je mimais une quelconque chanteuse d'une comédie musicale.

A moitié morte de rire et de honte, je me rasseyais tandis que McGonagall me hurlait que j'avais également droit à cinq heures de détention.

– Je vais t'offrir un monde ? répéta Sirius, hilare.

– Et toi, tu veux les cheveux de Dumbledore, alors je sais pas qui est le pire ! le narguais-je en lui tirant la langue.

– Et Flitwick est censé être…? sourit Remus.

– Euh…Shéhérazade. lançais-je en réfléchissant à la va-vite.

– Pas mal. Mais Mr Lee reste le meilleur.

– Oh, Slughorn est pas mal en Cendrillon. intervint Lily

Nous la fixâmes tous avec stupéfaction.

– Bah quoi ? Je suis une fille, j'adore Disney. Et Slughorn fait une Cendrillon terrible mais plutôt fidèle au dessin-animé.

– Tu crois que Lee va lui courir après pour lui rendre sa chaussure ? ricanais-je.

– Ce serait très drôle. rigola-t-elle en retour tandis que James paraissait mortifié que Lily ait rit de ma blague.

Je fixais encore la porte, ma blague n'étant pas à proprement parlé terminée.

– Quoi ? C'est pas fini ? s'exclama Remus, ayant suivi mon regard.

– Techniquement, non…il en manque…Oh mon Dieu. La Tarée de Divination. Je me demande si elle peut être encore plus bizarre que…

La prof dont je n'arriverais probablement jamais à me souvenir du nom passa la grande porte et se retrouva affublée d'une grande robe à moitié bleue d'un côté et rose de l'autre. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et avança, le pas traînant tandis que les rires reprenaient. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, elle parvint à se hisser sur l'estrade des professeurs où elle gagna sa place, sous les regards incrédules des professeurs. Une fois devant son assiette de ce qui ressemblait de loin à un immonde gruau, elle tombe tête la première dans ladite mixture. Je m'étouffais de rire tandis que des ronflements dignes d'un cochon s'élevaient dans la salle.

– Je vais trouver les responsables et ils seront sévèrement punis ! tonna McGonagall tandis que le professeur Dumbledore sirotait très calmement son thé, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il me gratifia de son sourire je-sais-que-c'est-toi-qui-a-fait-ça et commença son repas comme si de rien était. McGonagall jeta plusieurs sorts à ses collègues. Mais apparemment, rien ne fonctionnait, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver encore plus. Puis, celui que j'identifiais comme la dernière victime de ma blague se présenta devant la grande porte et regarda les professeurs avec ahurissement.

– Non, Rusard ne passez pas la…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Rusard se transforma à son tour. Etant entrain de boire mon café – je vous assure que le recracher par le nez est très, très désagréable – j'hurlais de rire en voyant Rusard relookée en Pocahontas. Même vêtements, même longueur de cheveux, ma blague avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à reproduire Meiko et Flit. Seulement, ce raton-laveur là et son comparse l'oiseau ne semblait pas beaucoup apprécie leur nouvelle Pocahontas parce qu'ils l'attaquaient et le mordillaient sans égard. Rusard poussait des petits couinements dignes d'une souris. Il se mit à courir en sens inverse et ressortit de la grande salle, ce qui eut pour effet de lui ôter son nouveau costume. Par contre, Meiko et Flit, eux, lui couraient toujours après. McGonagall s'empressa de repasser sous l'arche et retrouva sa robe de sorcière. Il n'y eut que Dumbledore – et la prof de Divination occupée à ronfler – qui ne se précipita pas pour l'imiter et en moins de deux, tous les professeurs avaient retrouvé leurs habits. McGonagall inspecta la porte et leva le sort, qui était de toute façon, fini.

– C'est bizarre que ça n'ait pas touché tout le monde dans la salle. remarqua James.

– Peut-être que c'est pas fini. hasarda Sirius, un sourire aux lèvres.

– J'en sais rien. La…participation des élèves n'était pas prévue…Je suppose qu'on aura la surprise dans la journée.

– En tout cas, merci, Judith, pour ce fabuleux petit-déjeuner. s'exclama joyeusement Sirius.

– De rien, ce fut un réel plaisir.

Nous finîmes par nous décider à partir mais je fus interpellée par Dumbledore qui me demanda de le suivre dans son bureau.

Et merde…

Rien de tel que le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps pour vous faire passer l'envie de faire vos blagues. Quel rabat-joie...Bon, en route pour des heures de moralisation démoralisante.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je tiens également à préciser quelque chose, si quelqu'un trouve que les blagues de Judith fonctionnent **trop** bien pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais fait de magie, rassurez-vous, j'ai également une raison pour ça (oui, oui, promis, j'ai trouvé une raison pour ça ^^)

Bref, comment pensez-vous que Sirius va contre-attaquer ? Vos pronostics ? Qui va gagner entre Sirius et Judith ?

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Gaef


	7. Chapitre 6 De Victoires et de questions

Me revoilà. Avouez, j'ai pas mis trop longtemps cette fois là.

Alors dans ce chapitre vous aurez une partie des réponses aux questions que se posent Judith.

Mais vous aurez aussi je l'espère, de nouvelles interrogations.

Merci encore aux reviewers et surtout, n'hésitez pas (je mords pas...enfin, rarement)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre VI

_De victoires et de questions_

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore se fit en silence. J'ai l'habitude d'être convoquée dans le bureau de la directrice de mon lycée. Mais faire face à Dumbledore est légèrement plus intimidant. J'avais vu mes a mis grimacer en me voyant convoquée mais je ne risquais pas grand-chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, au pire ? Appeler mes parents ? Ah, je vois mal comment il allait appeler un père qui était dans une autre dimension et une mère folle. Me renvoyer ? Je pensais connaître assez le Dumbledore de J.K. Rowling pour savoir qu'il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour Voldemort et j'étais quand même carrément moins dangereuse que ce cher vieux Tom Jedusor. Une fois assis devant son bureau, il me gratifia d'un sourire étrange. Pas mauvais ni doucereux mais, presque un sourire…je ne dirais pas méfiant mais…songeur.

– Comment allez-vous, Miss Thorn ?

– Très bien. répondis-je avec un grand sourire qui devait m'arriver jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Vous n'avez pas trop de problèmes avec vos cours ? Vous arrivez à suivre ? Je peux vous proposer une remise à niveau, enfin, je devrais davantage dire une mise à niveau.

– Je crois que, aussi curieux que cela puisse être, je me débrouille plutôt bien. dis-je en haussant les épaules, l'air détaché.

– C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer. Très belle illustration de vos talents de farceuse, Miss Thorn.

J'eus la décence de rougir mais ne me démontais pas pour autant.

– Navrée que cela ait du rejaillir sur vous. Je n'avais pas prévu que vous veniez déjeuner.

– Je vous en prie. J'aime être surpris. Mais je m'étonne simplement que vos tours marchent aussi bien.

– Aussi bien, j'en sais rien. Il y a eu quelques effets secondaires inattendus.

J'en revenais pas de parler farces avec Dumbledore comme s'il s'était agit d'un sujet aussi banal que la météo.

– Ah oui ? Lesquels, si je puis me permettre ?

– Hum…Cela ne devait avoir aucune répercussion sur les élèves. dis-je très franchement.

Il me détailla du regard et un sourire s'étala progressivement sur ses lèvres.

– Il semble que ma théorie se confirme, Miss Thorn.

– Votre théorie ?

– Sur la façon dont vous êtes parvenue jusqu'à nous.

– Je ne comprends pas. avouais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

– Votre monde n'est peut-être pas doté d'une magie à proprement parler mais je crois qu'il existe en toute chose, une part de magie.

– Et donc ?

– Et donc, je pense que dans votre monde, la magie s'est incarnée dans ce que je pourrais communément appeler l'Imagination. Cela expliquerait comme notre univers ait pu être créé et comment vous parvenez à réaliser si bien vos farces. Parce que êtes dotée de ce que je pourrais appeler une imagination magique.

Je le regardais, atterrée. Une imagination magique ? Et pourquoi pas une fusée en pate à modeler, tant qu'il y était ?!

– Vous semblez dubitative…remarqua-t-il d'un ton fort aimable alors que je le fixais comme s'il venait de me dire que les vers de terre et le caviar se mariaient très bien en bouche.

– Vous pensez que…j'ai une imagination…magique ? répétais-je en me sentant particulièrement stupide. Mais…dans ce cas, pourquoi mes blagues dérapent ?

– Je suppose que vous avez ce qu'on peut appeler une imagination débordante et qu'elle vous dépasse un peu. Qu'elle prend plus d'ampleur que ce à quoi vous vous attendiez.

– Admettons. dis-je. Cela explique en partie le comment, mais certainement pas le pourquoi. Je veux dire, j'ai peut-être une imagination débordante mais je peux vous jurer sur ce que vous voulez que je n'ai jamais imaginé que je me retrouverais transportée ici. J'en ai peut-être rêvé, mais je rêvais davantage que je n'étais qu'une spectatrice, pas une actrice.

– Je pense que la raison du pourquoi est à chercher de notre côté. Votre monde, ou tout du moins, une personne de votre monde a créé ce monde. Cependant, c'est de notre côté que le potentiel magique nécessaire à ce que nous pourrions appeler un transfert, se trouve. Je suppose donc malheureusement que la seule personne qui aurait pu nous éclairer sur cette affaire soit l'autre Miss Thorn.

– Pensez-vous que cela ait pu être un accident ? m'enquis-je

– Au vues des dernières informations dont nous disposons, notamment avec les livres que Miss Thorn lisait et les recherches qu'elle menait, j'aurais tendance à dire que non.

– J'en étais arrivée aux mêmes conclusions. Cependant, j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas ce qui aurait bien pu la pousser à changer de…dimension, si l'on peut dire les choses ainsi. Je veux dire, avait-elle conscience qu'un autre monde existait ? Un monde dans lequel tout ça n'est qu'un livre ? Et si oui, comment a-t-elle su ? Et si non, pourquoi voulait-elle y aller ? La seule raison qui aurait pu me pousser à entreprendre un truc pareil, si cela avait été possible de mon côté, aurait été ma mère…seulement…

– Seulement ?

– Seulement, je ne comprends pas la nécessité de changer de dimension. Et puis, si elle avait voulu sauver sa mère, son "moi" du futur n'aurait plus eu besoin de remonter le temps et la boucle aurait été rompue. C'est un cercle vicieux.

– Peut-être avait-elle songé à cela et que le changement de dimension était pour elle, le moyen de contrer cela.

– Peut-être mais pourquoi mon monde ? Je peux vous assurer qu'elle ne va pas y trouver la mère qu'elle attend, si c'est bien ça, son but. Et puis… je veux dire, ça se trouve y a d'autres Judith Thorn dans les autres bouquins. Elle aurait pu tomber en pleine Terre du Milieu et se faire bouffer la gueule par Sauron, ou au beau milieu de l'espace, sur une planète qui se fait zigouiller par l'Etoile Noire. Si tous les livres de mon monde donnent vie à un autre monde, elle aurait pu tomber ailleurs. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu tomber juste, si l'on peut dire les choses ainsi.

– C'est un mystère que je ne suis pas certain que nous puissions éclairer un jour. soupira-t-il avec un certain fatalisme.

Je soupirais à mon tour et nous restâmes silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

– Quoiqu'il en soit, finit-il par dire. Ce n'est pas la seule raison qui m'a fait vous convoquer. J'ai reçu une lettre d'une certain Mrs Forthrope qui me demande de vous faire parvenir une lettre.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Inconnue au bataillon celle-là !

– Je ne connais personne de ce nom-là.

– Apparemment, il s'agit de la directrice de l'établissement Moldu dans lequel Miss Thorn vivait. dit aimablement Dumbledore.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien me vouloir ? Il me tendit la lettre que je pris, l'air pas très convaincu. Je fixais l'enveloppe blanche sur laquelle une écriture raffinée et quelque peu collet-montée indiquait que la lettre m'était destinée.

Je relevais la tête et demandais :

– Je peux y aller où vous allez me rajouter des heures de colles ?

– Est-ce que des heures de colles feraient changer votre goût pour les blagues ?

– D'autres avant vous ont essayé. ricanais-je. Voyez le résultat ?

Il sourit doucement et rajouta :

– Veillez cependant à ne plus importuner Mr Lee. Je ne voudrais pas devoir reprendre mes recherches de professeur de DCFM. Il n'y a pas dix encore, j'en changeais tous les ans.

– Je sais. souris-je. Bonne journée professeur.

– Bonne journée, Miss Thorn.

Je sortis du bureau, perdue dans mes pensées, me demandant ce que pouvait bien être cette lettre. J'eus la surprise de voir que mes "amis" m'attendaient tous en bas, minus Susan et Mary.

– Tu n'es pas renvoyée, quand même ? s'épouvanta Remus, se méprenant sur mon air paumé.

– Oh non, il voulait juste savoir si je commençais à me rappeler des choses. Et il avait une lettre de mon pensionnat à me donner.

– Pourquoi tu l'as pas reçue directement ? s'enquit Sirius.

– Bah, la directrice est moldue, je suppose qu'elle a voulu faire passer ça par l'administration.

– Tu n'ouvres pas ? s'enquit Lily. Ca doit être important.

– Plus tard. souris-je. Pour l'instant, j'attends de voir si Sirius va déjà me renvoyer la balle.

Sirius me décocha un sourire à tomber et me lança dans une moue aguichante :

– On verra, Blue girl, on verra, en attendant, Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal !

Notre petit groupe se dirigea lentement mais sûrement vers le cours de Mr Lee. Le cours fut beaucoup plus amusant que prévu. Même s'il avait retrouvé ses habits normaux, Mr Lee gardait quelques traits d'Ariel. Il avait notamment passé les deux heures à appeler Rogue, polochon, ce qui avait fait mourir de rire Sirius, qui avait du sortir pour se calmer. Rogue lui, avait l'air passablement énervé.

Je me mordais les lèvres, après tout, c'était un personnage que j'appréciais. Il était touchant dans son amour éternel pour Lily et pourtant, j'étais loin d'être une sentimentale. Après deux heures de DCFM, nous nous étions séparés en plusieurs groupes pour rejoindre nos options et Sirius en était encore à essuyer ses larmes de rire quand nous finîmes par rejoindre la professeur de Divination. En voyant la professeur tricoter, je réprimais un ricanement et nous nous assîmes à notre table tandis que je remarquais qu'elle semblait vouloir tricoter un genre de tapis tout à fait immonde, un mélange de vert anis et de rouge brique, très criard et absolument immonde.

– Bonjour les enfants, aujourd'hui, nous allons lire l'avenir dans de la laine.

– De la quoi ? répéta une bonne moitié de la classe tandis que je ricanais comme une hyène, ça devenait une habitude.

– De la laine. répéta très sérieusement la prof.

Elle fit apparaître une dizaine de pelote sur chaque table et je me sentis particulièrement stupide quand elle nous recommanda de bien dépiauter la laine pour essayer d'apercevoir la trame du futur. Si je dis qui va gagner à la coupe du monde de Quidditch de la quatrième année d'Harry Potter, ça ira, vous croyez ?

Sirius avait l'air encore plus nul que moi, il n'arrivait même pas à trouver le bout de la pelote et s'était emmêlé les pinceaux si profondément que je n'arrivais même pas à comprendre comment il s'y était pris.

Contrairement à son habitude, la professeur nous laissa nous démerder sans intervenir, occupée à tricoter son tapis. J'entrepris alors de démêler Sirius, sans grand succès, jusqu'à ce que Peter ne lance :

– Mais pourquoi vous utilisez pas vos baguettes ?

Sirius et moi nous regardâmes et nous nous sentîmes un peu idiots, sur le coup et je finis par lancer :

– C'est quand même dingue, vaincus par une pelote de laine !

Ma remarque eut l'air d'offusquer Sirius au plus haut point car il eut une mimique outrée absolument désopilante.

– La pelote de laine qui vaincra Sirius Black n'est pas encore née ! tempêta farouchement Sirius qui refusa alors toute aide magique.

Il nous fallut pratiquement deux heures pour venir à bout de la pelote maléfique et dans les quinze dernières minutes, la prof nous explique très sérieusement comment tricoter une écharpe – parce que c'était ça qu'elle tricotait et pas un tapis mais promis, ça ressemblait à un tapis.

Suite à ses deux heures de cours que Sirius rebaptisa officiellement Initiation au tricot, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle où Sirius vanta avec éloquence son combat contre la pelote maléfique que j'avais décidé de baptiser Dark Pelote – imaginez la musique de Dark Vador, vous verrez, c'est vachement plus impressionnant. Remus semblait abasourdi que nous ayons eu un tel cours et supposa que c'était encore un écho au sort que j'avais jeté. J'étais fière de moi, même si ce n'était pas fait exprès.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut amusant, entre McGo qui semblait faire une fixation sur les pommes – à chaque fois que je la croisais, elle était entrain d'en manger une –, Slughorn qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le ménage, Flitwick – que nous avions croisé dans un couloir, volant sur son tapis volant en faisant signe aux élèves, tout en disant que c'était nettement plus pratique de se déplacer ainsi pour lui.

Mais le mieux, était Rusard qui était apparemment toujours poursuivi par des bestioles. J'avais entendu deux septièmes années dire qu'ils l'avaient vu se faire courir après par un cerf et un aigle. Bref, la journée fut enrichissante et ce ne fut que le soir même que je repensais à la lettre qui m'avait value d'être convoquée chez Dumbledore. Je la fixais quelques instants, tachant d'en apprendre le maximum au sujet de son expéditrice.

La lettre était cachetée par le tampon de l'établissement. Je plissais les yeux et tâchais d'en déchiffrer le nom. _Forthrope Institute_.

J'ouvrais la lettre et commençais ma lecture.

_A Miss Judith Elinor Thorn,_

_Ecole de Poudelard_

_Ecosse_

…

Poudelard, ah, excellent.

… Bref, reprenons…

_ Conformément à notre entretien du 15 août dernier, je vous signifie que notre établissement ne pourra plus vous accueillir à compter du 06 Mars 1977, jour de vos dix-sept ans. Considérée comme majeure par votre communauté, vous ne serez donc plus en mesure de loger dans notre établissement d'accueil de mineurs défavorisés. Je vous prierais donc de trouver avant cette date, un autre foyer pour que notre institut puisse bénéficier à d'autres que vous. Pour toute autre question, je reste à votre disposition, _

_Bien à vous,_

_Helen Diana Forthrope_

_Forthrope Institute,_

_1990 Lord Edward Street, _

_Londres, Fulham_

Oh, ça craignait du boudin. Comment j'allais me démerder pour trouver un endroit où crécher alors que je n'avais jamais foutu les pieds dans cet institut. Je jetais un coup d'œil au calendrier. Les vacances de décembre approchaient à grand pas. Je devais absolument retourner là-bas pour ne pas me retrouver à la rue en Juillet, si j'étais encore là, s'entend.

Merde, elle avait vraiment une vie pourrie, la Thorn d'ici.

Puis, je relisais la lettre. _Votre communauté ?_ Comment une moldue pouvait-elle être au courant ? Peut-être qu'il allait falloir que je montre cette lettre à Dumbledore après tout…

– Mauvaises nouvelles ? s'inquiéta Lily.

– Oh, trois fois rien, ils me foutent dehors après mon anniversaire. Et apparemment, j'étais déjà au courant mais je m'en rappelle pas. Je me rappelle même pas quelle tête a cette Helen Forthrope. Bref, je vais rentrer pour les vacances de Noël, histoire de commencer à chercher un truc.

– Je peux t'héberger cet été, si tu as besoin, mes parents n'y verront pas d'inconvénients.

– Merci Lily. souris-je. J'espère avoir trouvé quelque chose d'ici-là, mais merci, j'apprécie.

– Je t'en prie.

Je fourrais la lettre dans ma table de chevet et m'allongeais pour fixer le plafond. Il allait bien falloir que je trouve un boulot cet été. Un bar peut-être ? Je me demande qui paye mieux. Sorciers ou Moldus ? Agacée, je cherchais à me changer les idées et cherchait ce que Sirius allait bien pouvoir me concocter.

Mais incapable de trouver, je finis par m'endormir. Mes rêves furent probablement bizarres, cette nuit-là car je me réveillais avec un étrange sentiment comme pesant sur mes épaules. Un peu à la ramasse, je restais au moins un quart d'heure sous la douche avant de m'habiller pour rejoindre la salle commune où mes camarades m'attendaient. J'avisais immédiatement les yeux cernés de Sirius et sus à son sourire mirobolant que je devais m'attendre à quelque chose d'énorme. Sirius s'approcha de moi et passa un bras derrière mes épaules sous les gros yeux ahuris et méprisants de Susan.

– Ma chère Blue girl, ça va être phénoménal. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant surpassé. Il va falloir que tu admettes ta défaite. Même Remus était impressionné et crois-moi, il en faut beaucoup pour l'impressionner notre ancien préfet préféré.

– On verra. ricanais-je tandis que notre groupe s'extirpait de la salle commune.

A l'instar de Lily et de Julia, je m'étais mise derrière les garçons, ayant jugé qu'il était préférable qu'ils passent devant, juste histoire de. Mais bizarrement, même lorsque nous nous fûmes installés, il ne se passa rien de très impressionnant. J'avisais le regard méfiant de McGonagall qui fixait avec sévérité notre petit groupe et j'eus un ricanement qui fit relever la tête de Remus. Il suivit mon regard et ne put contenir un sourire amusé. Finalement, le petit déjeuner s'avéra sans surprise et je commençais à me demander si Sirius n'avait pas balancé du vent mais en voyant son sourire s'élargir tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la salle de Potions, je sus qu'il n'avait pas menti. Il semblait se retenir à grand peine de gambader joyeusement jusqu'à la salle et lorsque nous fûmes enfin installés, j'attendis le début du cours avec un étrange sentiment d'excitation grisante, comme lorsque vous êtes au premier rang de la voiture de Space Mountain à Disneyland et que vous savez que ça va être grandiose. Les Serpentard intégrèrent le cours à leur tour et je remarquais le regard venimeux que nous jeta Rogue qui me fit sourire comme une idiote. Slughorn pénétra rapidement dans la salle et décréta que ce cours-là serait purement théorique. Ce qui m'arrangeait bien, j'étais toujours aussi nulle en Potion. Il commença à faire son discours et finit par poser une question. Lily et Rogue levèrent leurs mains presque simultanément.

– Mr Rogue ?

– Je suis une patate cosmique.

…Hein ?

– Je vous demande pardon ? s'enquit Slughorn en écarquillant les yeux, à l'instar de - presque - tous les élèves de Gryffondor.

– Je suis une patate cosmique. insista Rogue comme si c'était la réponse la plus naturelle du monde.

– C'est une plaisanterie ? Vous vous moquez de moi, Mr Rogue ? 10 points de moi pour Serpentard !

– Le pigeon vole avec la tortue ! s'insurgea Rogue, me faisant ricaner comme une hyène.

C'était absolument divin. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment Sirius s'était débrouillé mais c'était à mourir de rire.

– Moins 20 points pour Serpentard ! gronda Slughorn.

– Vos oreilles sont des choux ! s'exclama un autre Serpentard, semblant venir à la rescousse de Rogue.

– Les Toilettes sont cassées ! argumenta un autre.

Nous étions tous morts de rire, avachis sur nos bureaux, sauf quelques irréductibles (qui avaient cependant un sourire difficilement maitrisable aux lèvres, c'était vraiment difficile de ne pas rire devant leurs airs convaincus et insurgés).

– Moins 50 points pour Serpentards ! Cessez vos idioties !

– Pour savoir s'il va y avoir du vent, il faut mettre son doigt dans le cul du coq ! ***** s'écria farouchement Rogue en se levant d'un bond.

James et Sirius s'étranglèrent de rire et tentèrent de se soutenir l'un l'autre pour éviter de tomber par terre. Rogue se retourna vers eux et les menaça de son index accusateur :

– La fleur en bouquet fane et jamais ne renaît ! *****

Cela n'eut bien sûr pour seul résultat que de les faire rire encore plus fort. Rogue soupira bruyamment, l'air franchement mécontent et réintégra sa place tandis que les autres Serpentards continuaient à protester. Celui que j'identifiais comme étant Mulciber vociféra avec toute la haine du monde :

– Le marsouin est mort écrasé par une noix de coco !

Le reste du cours fut tellement chaotique que je ne m'arrêtais de rire que pour respirer brièvement avant de repartir dans une crise de fou rire, mêlé de pleurs. Le cours suivant était toujours en commun avec les Serpentard et ce fut McGonagall qui eut la charge de nous "instruire". Mais la presque totalité de la classe s'amusait comme une folle à faire enrager les Serpents pour les forcer à dire des idioties. McGonagall parvint toutefois à rétablir un peu de calme jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande à un Serpentard la réponse à une question.

– Le dindon fait goulou. répondit le Serpentard, un peu dépité, la tête baissée, l'air boudeur.

– Je vous demande pardon ? fit McGonagall.

Pour seule réponse, le Serpentard interrogé nous pointa du doigt et décréta, d'un ton las et amer :

– Les pigeons sont des alouettes.

McGonagall le regarda comme si elle avait à faire à un demeuré avant de se tourner vers Sirius.

Je me penchais vers lui et lançais en séchant mes larmes :

– T'a gagné.

Sirius me gratifia d'un sourire à tomber avant de se re-concentrer sur McGo.

– Mr Black, je suppose que ceci est votre œuvre ?

– Je ne vois pas du tout ce que…

McGonagall s'agaça et ordonna à tous les Serpentards de sortir de cours pour aller à l'infirmerie. Ils étaient dispensés de cours pour la journée. A la suite de quoi McGonagall nous fit un sermon d'un bon quart d'heure que je n'écoutais absolument pas.

La journée se termina agréablement ponctuée de mots de haine de quelques Serpentards dont un fameux : "Je suis un maillot de bain !", qui m'atteignit vraiment aux tréfonds de mon âme torturée…nan, j'déconne.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Sirius ne cessa pas de se vanter qu'il avait été reconnu champion toute catégorie. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être vantard…bon O.K., j'aurais fait pareil, mais c'est pas une raison ! Reste que tout notre petit groupe, minus Lily qui avait moyennement apprécié la blague, fixait Sirius avec bonhomie. Je remarquais au bout d'un moment l'air songeur et triste de James fixant Lily qui s'entretenait avec Susan-la-chiante à propos d'un quelconque sujet probablement sans grande importance. Ca me faisait curieusement de la peine à le voir comme ça, moi qui aurait toujours juré que ses mésaventures Lilyesque m'auraient fait sourire. Il finit cependant par sortir de ses rêveries apparemment déprimantes et remarqua que je le fixais. Il me gratifia d'un petit sourire et partit brusquement dans un étrange délire avec Sirius sur la façon dont les cheveux de Rogue avaient du être utilisés pour nettoyer les cuvettes des toilettes de Mimi geignarde. Me demandez pas comment on est passé des Sirius, roi des blagues aux cheveux de Rogue, j'en sais rien, mais c'était assez drôle à écouter.

Ce soir-là, je délaissais Lily et son humeur massacrante pour une soirée jeu sorcier avec les garçons. J'appris très vite à jouer à la bataille explosive et je me retrouvais plus d'une fois au coude à coude avec Sirius, si bien que les cartes nous explosèrent au visage à peu près aussi souvent. Jusqu'à ce que Peter ne dise qu'on serait probablement imbattables tous les deux en équipes. Ce que nous avons absolument tenu à vérifier. Et oui, nous sommes des Dieux de la bataille explosive. Aussi, lorsque minuit approcha, je réintégrais mon dortoir en leur souhaitant la bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais tôt – foutu réveil – pour me rendre compte lorsque je fus finalement prête que je commençais plus tard. J'avais remarqué les regards insistants de Lily et je décidais, un peu agacée de me lancer :

– Il y a un problème, Lily ?

– Non. Je…ne savais pas que tu étais proche de Potter, c'est tout…

Hein ?

Je tournais rapidement la tête vers elle et cherchais ce qui pouvait bien clocher.

– Bah…

– Enfin, tu fais comme tu veux, hein mais…tu n'as pas peur de ce qu'on va dire sur toi ?

– Ce qu'on va dire sur moi ? répétais-je sans comprendre.

– Oui. Tu vois, quoi.

– Non, pas très bien…Lily est-ce qu'on va devoir reparler de la liberté et tout ça ? Du fait que les garçons et les filles sont égaux et qu'ils peuvent choisir leurs amis sans crainte du qu'en dira-t-on ?

Elle me fixa un instant et perdit de sa véhémence.

– Je suis désolée, je sais pas ce qu'il me prend. Tu es mon amie, et ils t'accaparent beaucoup, je dois être un peu jalouse.

Elle m'offrit un vaillant sourire et se détourna, les joues rouges.

Jalouse ? Ah mon avis, elle est jalouse du temps que je passe avec eux et pas parce que je suis son amie, juste parce que je suis amie avec James. J'eus un petit sourire et me demandais si je n'étais pas entrain d'assister au lent changement d'opinion de Lily Evans envers James Potter. Ce qui est réellement sensas' !

Mais je perdis brusquement mon sourire.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ? Est-ce que la Thorn d'ici avait aidé Lily et James à se mettre ensemble (j'en doutais fortement considérant les activités bizarres de ma double) ou avait-elle tenté de les séparer ? Qu'étais-je censée faire pour ne pas changer l'histoire ? Je voulais les voir tous les deux, moi ! Mais avais-je le droit de m'immiscer dans leurs affaires ? Et si, en le faisant ou en ne le faisant pas, je changeais toute l'histoire ?

Raaaah ! Pourquoi toutes ces élucubrations à n'en plus finir ?! Purée, si l'autre avait pris ma place elle n'avait pas besoin de se poser ce genre de questions ! Elle a la belle vie ! Ou pas, en fait…

– Judith, ça va ? s'inquiétait Julia. Tu fais une tête bizarre.

Mes comparses de chambres relevèrent la tête vers moi et je me secouais un peu pour sortir de ma léthargie. Je devais réfléchir sérieusement à ce que j'allais faire.

Je n'avais pas songé à toutes les répercussions que pouvaient avoir mes actions sur l'histoire.

Certes, il y avait plein de trucs que je voudrais changer (comme la mort de Sirius, de Remus et celle de James et de Lily, tant que j'y étais) mais en avais-je le droit?

Non, je ne crois pas

…En même temps, si je restais ici pour toujours, allais-je pouvoir me contenter de rester spectatrice de tout ça en sachant que j'avais les connaissances pour empêcher des tonnes de morts ?

– Judith ?

– Ca va. finis-je par soupirer. Faut que je réfléchisse à un truc…

– Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? s'enquit Mary d'une voix basse, presque atone.

– Hein ? Non, c'est pas ça…bref…faut que j'aille marcher.

Je les plantais là et m'extirpais rapidement du dortoir puis de la salle commune pour déambuler dans les couloirs. Au bout d'un moment, je me fis remarquer à moi-même que j'aurais peut-être du regarder par où j'étais partie parce que je n'avais jamais été très douée en sens de l'orientation. Accoudée à un étrange petit balcon, je fixais les immenses champs verdoyants qui entouraient Poudlard et repris mes incessants et insolubles questionnements.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ?

* * *

*** **Bien sûr, ces deux répliques sont issues de Kaamelott, devant laquelle je pleures de rire à chaque fois (INTERPRETE ! CUILLERE ! xp)

J'ai essayé de rendre les interrogations de Judith aussi vraisemblables et réalistes que possible. C'est réussi ?

J'espère que vous avez aimé la blague de Sirius. C'était pas ce que j'avais prévu mais finalement, j'ai trouvé ça plus drôle. ^^

Avez-vous des hypothèses sur la raison qui a poussé l'autre Thorn à partir ? Et pensez-vous qu'elle soit vraiment partie volontairement ? A bientôt...


	8. Chapitre 7 : On demande Sherlock Holmes

Et oui, encore moi.

Pour me faire pardonner de la lenteur des publications entre le chapitre cinq et le chapitre six.

Je promets pas que ça sera comme ça tout le temps mais là, j'étais inspirée.

Un chapitre un peu différent de d'habitude. Pas spécialement drôle mais...

vous aurez des réponses...et d'autres questions.

J'espère juste ne pas trop me trahir dans mon intrigue et que vous vous posez toujours pleeeeein de questions, comme Judith.

Je remercie encore les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, c'est toujours très appréciable d'avoir vos réactions à chaud.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre VII :

On demande Sherlock Holmes !

Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans le fait de quitter Poudlard. Je veux dire, j'étais arrivée directement ici – et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi… et comment parce que ça m'étonnerait franchement que l'autre Thorn ait joué les ninjas et se soit introduite à Poudlard illégalement – et je n'avais donc pas pu admirer le château de loin. Aussi, alors que le train s'éloignait de la gare, je fixais Poudlard avec un étrange sentiment nostalgique. Je n'étais pas la seule à rentrer. Les parents de Lily lui avait demandé de rentrer car sa sœur avait une surprise pour la famille. Lily n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait être mais le craignais au plus haut point, arguant que si sa sœur avait une surprise pour elle, ça ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise chose. J'avais gardé mon sourire pour moi, persuadée que Lily allait rencontrer son futur beau-frère. Joyeux Noël, Lily !

Mary aussi rentrait, elle n'aimait pas passer les fêtes loin de sa famille. Tout ça pour dire que nous étions toutes les trois obligées de partager un wagon avec trois pouffiasses de Serdaigle qui jacassaient et qui commençaient à me taper sévèrement sur le système, à l'instar de Lily qui bronchait cependant dans son coin. Aussi, au bout d'un moment, je grondais et lançais :

– Eh, les trois dindes là, oui, vous, c'est à vous que je parle, pas au tapis, bande d'idiotes. Soit vous allez jacasser ailleurs, soit je me débrouille pour vous faire avaler des scrouts à pétard par le nez. Compris ?

Apeurées, les trois débiles sortirent en courant et je m'étonnais moi-même d'avoir été si effrayante.

– Il faut dire, qu'après tes exploits avec les garçons, tu es bien plus effrayante qu'avant. Tu as quand même transformé Dumbledore en Raiponce… commenta Lily en souriant, ayant probablement deviné mes interrogations.

– Ah oui, je n'avais vraiment pas pensé aux répercussions. admis-je en riant.

Mais je replongeais presque aussitôt dans mes élucubrations et interrogations métaphysiques à la noix. Depuis que j'avais finalement compris à quel genre de répercussions, mes actions pouvaient mener, j'avais été dans l'incapacité totale de choisir une conduite à adopter. Je me doutais que la Thorn d'ici n'avait pas franchement mis du sien pour mettre Lily et James ensemble mais est-ce qu'en aidant un peu le destin, je ne prenais pas le risque de tout faire foirer ? Bref, encore paumée et indécise, je m'étais contentée à observer une neutralité qui m'exaspérait au plus haut point. C'était frustrant. Comme si j'avais en face de moi un bouquin de J.K. Rowling intitulé _Tous les secrets d'Harry Potter_ et que je ne pouvais ou ne voulais pas l'ouvrir par peur de paumer une page. Le voyage jusqu'à King Cross prit pratiquement toute la journée et je me demandais où pouvait bien être Poudlard pour que ce soit si long. Une fois à quai, je lançais un vague "bonnes vacances" aux filles et filais en direction de la gare moldue pour attraper un train qui m'approcherait de l'emplacement de l'institut. Heureusement que je connaissais assez bien Londres – même si c'était le Londres du futur d'une autre dimension – parce que je mis presque trois quart d'heure pour rejoindre la gare la plus proche. Et je vous assure que se promener avec une énorme malle frappée aux armoiries de Poudlard en plein mois de décembre a de quoi attirer les regards sur vous. A la descente du train, je mis encore un quart d'heure avant d'arriver devant une immense bâtisse aux pierres grises, gardée par un portail métallique, cerné de deux colonnes aux pierres du même gris déprimant que l'institut. Sur l'une des colonnes, une plaque dorée – la même que celles utilisées par les médecins pour annoncer leur cabinet – présentait succinctement l'établissement.

_Forthrope Institute. Pensionnat pour jeunes filles nécessiteuses depuis 1957 fondé par Fortune Forthrope._

O.K. Ca annonçait déjà la couleur. En soupirant et pressentant des vacances terriblement ennuyeuses, je poussais le portail et m'engageais dans l'allée peu avenante non pas parce qu'elle était sinistre mais parce que tout semblait être taillé au millimètre près et que j'avais horreur de l'ordre. J'aimais bien quand il y avait un peu de bordel. Le bordel, ça montre que c'est habité. Le bordel, c'est la vie.

Je fis retentir la cloche de l'entrée et pénétrais dans le bâtiment. Presque immédiatement, l'archétype de la secrétaire mal dans sa peau, aigrie et frustrée se planta devant moi et me dévisagea, fixant mes cheveux comme s'ils étaient bleus…Ah, mais ils sont bleus, j'avais oublié. D'ailleurs, je commençais à me lasser, j'allais peut-être changer de couleur un de ces quatre.

– Puis-je vous aider, jeune fille ?

– Judith Thorn, je loges ici quand je ne suis pas dans mon école. Je suis revenue parce que je suis censée partir en mars et que je dois trouver où crécher. dis-je avec un ennui profond.

– Vraiment ? dit-il en plissant le nez, comme si je puais le rat mort. Et avez-vous une preuve de votre appartenance à Forthrope Institute ?

– Une lettre de la directrice, mais je suppose que vous avez des registres avec les noms de vos pensionnaires. rétorquais-je, agacée.

– Naturellement.

– Bien, vous n'avez plus qu'à vérifier, alors…

– Je vous demanderais de me parler sur un autre ton, petite insolente ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée.

– Miss Grandview. Un problème ? s'enquit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais à moitié pour voir une femme brune d'environ quarante ans, les cheveux coiffés en un chignon sévère façon McGonagall et une robe noire digne du siècle passé.

– Miss…Thorn ? fit-elle avec incrédulité en s'approchant.

– Vous êtes la directrice ? m'enquis-je.

– Si vous êtes pensionnaire ici, vous devriez connaître Miss Forthrope ! s'époumona la dénommée Grandview.

– J'ai eu un accident. J'ai…des problèmes de mémoire…hasardais-je en l'ignorant d'un mouvement de la main.

– C'est bien Miss Thorn, quoique…très différente. dit la directrice. Laissez-la regagner sa chambre, Miss Grandview. Miss Thorn, auriez-vous une minute à m'accorder lorsque vous aurez déposé vos affaires dans votre chambre ? Venez dans mon bureau dès que vous serez prête.

Je hochais la tête, m'emparais sèchement de la clef qu'on me tendait – j'étais à deux doigts de tirer la langue à la secrétaire – et avançais jusqu'à une porte en face de moi avant de réaliser que je ne savais pas où aller.

– Euh, ma chambre est…?

– Escalier de droite, premier étage, chambre 109. répondit Forthrope avec un sourire qu'elle tâcha de rendre avenant.

Je fis traîner ma malle dans l'escalier avec une discrétion peu commune – c'est-à-dire aucune – et avançais d'un pas lourd dans le couloir, tout en examinant le clé dorée avec scepticisme, me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir trouver dans l'antre des mystères de mon double. Je ricanais en m'imaginant quelle avait du être sa réaction en voyant ma chambre tapissée de poster à l'effigie des Black Veil Brides, de dessins assez noirs issus de ma propre imagination et d'autres choses que j'oubliais sûrement. J'introduis la clef dans la serrure, sentant sans trop comprendre pourquoi mon cœur battre la chamade. Et si la chambre était en fait un trou noire spatio-dimensionnel qui me ramènerait chez moi ? J'avais pas envie de rentrer…P'têtre que je ferais mieux d'aller à l'hôtel en fait. Je soupirais, agacée par tant d'incertitudes, quoi que peu probables. Mais bon, rien n'était moins probable qu'un voyage dans un bouquin, alors, je me méfiais. Je poussais la porte et si quelqu'un était passé à ce moment-là, il m'aurait certainement prise pour une folle à regarder la chambre comme si un démon allait surgir du sol. Je poussais d'abord ma malle à l'intérieur avant de poser un pied puisque rien ne se produisait. J'introduisais l'autre et me sentis particulièrement stupide lorsque je sursautais en entendant une porte claquer dans le couloir. Je refermais la porte de ma chambre et commençais l'examen des lieux.

A ma droite se tenait un lit impeccablement tenu, les draps convenablement faits, et sentant probablement la lavande. De chaque côté du lit trônait deux tables de chevets où reposaient deux lampes. Face au lit, un bureau où j'apercevais plusieurs pochettes de couleur, avait été posé. Contre le mur, en face de mois et encadrant une fenêtre qui ne donnait que très peu de lumière, une bibliothèque et une armoire. J'avisais une porte et vis en l'ouvrant, qu'il s'agissait de la salle de bain qui possédait toilettes, lavabo et baignoire. Tout était impeccablement tenu et sentait le refermé. Aussi, je commençais par ouvrir la fenêtre. Je n'arriverais jamais à dormir avec cette odeur, aussi, peu importait la température, il fallait aérer. Après cela, je m'approchais du bureau où j'ouvrais rapidement les pochettes. J'y reconnus une écriture de mouche, petite et serrée que je supposais être celle de l'autre Thorn. Rien à voir avec la mienne. J'avais même plutôt tendance à écrire gros et espacé. Encore une différence.

Je crus reconnaître des calculs d'algèbre et feuilletais rapidement avant de tomber sur un schéma qui me fit écarquiller les yeux. Au milieu de calculs incompréhensibles, la Thorn avait dessiné deux personnes schématiques, séparées par un genre de spirale bizarre, comme ce qu'on dessinait lorsqu'on voulait représenter l'ADN mais en moins complexe. Il n'y avait que deux ou trois traits solidement imbriqués, sans cependant être reliés par de petits traits comme dans l'ADN. D'une autre couleur, l'autre Thorn avait indiqué plusieurs flèches qui réunissaient les deux schémas et qui traversaient les spirales et qui partaient de chaque côté pour rejoindre la tête schématique de l'autre personne. Il y avait également deux autres flèches qui partaient chacune d'un point situé sous l'un des personnages et qui pointaient dans la même direction, sous la spirale. Au dessus du schéma, avait été dessiné le symbole oméga.

Aurais-je trouvé les recherches de mon double ? Finalement, il semblerait, qu'au vu de ces recherches, elle ait réussi à faire exactement ce qu'elle voulait. J'avisais les quelques mots qu'elle avait inscrits autour du schéma et je crus reconnaître les mots _pensine_ et _tombe_.

Cela me glaça le sang. Tombe ? On était censées mourir ?

– Folle dingue, tu te suicides si tu veux, mais tu m'emmènes pas avec toi ! Merde…Pourquoi tombe ? Ca veut dire que t'es morte et que tu veux que j'aille te choisir une tombe ? Pourquoi tu t'es pas juste suicidée, alors ?!

Je comprenais rien à son charabia. Et quel était le rapport avec la pensine ? Je soupirais et tournais les pages jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une série de runes que je ne comprenais évidemment pas. A côté, je mis un moment avant de déchiffrer ce que je supposais être un nom plusieurs souligné. Mais manque de bol, je n'en déchiffrais que le prénom : Mark. Impossible de lire son nom, cette fille écrivait comme un médecin ! Et purée, des Mark, il y en avait autant que des John !

Et puis, juste en dessous, j'arrivais à lire un charabia de trois lettres suivis de Mystères.

Putain, ça c'est clair que c'est un mystère pour moi ! On aurait dit qu'elle avait fait exprès de coder son truc au cas où quelqu'un d'autre se pointerait et piquerait ses papiers. J'allais passer un super noël à essayer de déchiffrer tout ça ! Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix dans ma tête ne me fasse remarquer que je n'avais peut-être pas si envie que ça de déchiffrer les palabres de mon double foldingue. Je délaissais les papiers, me sentant soudainement très fatiguée et me décidais à rejoindre le bureau de la directrice. Trois minutes plus tard, je frappais à sa porte et attendis une réponse qui ne tarda pas. Helen Forthrope, si je me remémorais bien son nom, m'ouvrit la porte et m'enjoignis à m'asseoir.

– Comment vous sentez-vous, Miss Thorn ?

– Bien. Vous vouliez me voir pour une raison particulière ?

– Eh bien, le directeur de votre établissement m'avait fait part au début de l'année de vos problèmes de mémoire et je voulais savoir si cela c'était arrangé ?

– Non.

– J'en suis navrée, si je puis faire quoique ce soit pour vous aider…

– A vrai dire, je voudrais savoir si…est-ce que ma mère m'a laissée sans rien ? Pas de compte en banque, ne serait-ce que deux ou trois cent livres pour que je puisse me débrouiller ?

– Je n'ai pas connaissance de compte en banque, Miss Thorn. En revanche, vous m'avez confié il y a quelques années quelque chose qui a du lui appartenir.

Elle se leva et me tourna le dos pour faire pivoter un tableau d'une femme au visage sévère à laquelle elle ressemblait, avec toutefois quelques années en moins et s'affaire autour de ce que j'identifiais comme un coffre-fort. Elle finit par se retourner et me tendit une autre clef. Atterrée, je m'emparais de la clef. Et mes doutes se confirmèrent lorsque je vis, inscris sur le montant de la clef : Gringotts.

Gringotts ?Putain, pourquoi j'ai pas pris…je veux dire, pourquoi elle a pas pris cette clef avec elle avant de partir dieu sait où, si elle avait un clef de Gringotts.

– Il me semble vous avoir entendu dire qu'il s'agissait du seul héritage de votre mère. J'ignore cependant ce qu'elle ouvre.

– Ma mère ? répétais-je, franchement ahurie.

Comment ma mère pouvait-elle avoir un coffre-fort à Gringotts si elle était moldue ? Je fis tourner la clef dans ma main avant de relever la tête vers la directrice.

– Vous savez où ma mère a été enterrée ?

– Au cimetière de Highgate, il me semble.

Je hochais la tête. Bon, je savais ce que j'allais faire le lendemain…Gringotts et Highgate. Je soupirais profondément. J'espérais sincèrement que mon double n'avait pas fait tout ces efforts dans le but de retrouver "sa" mère parce qu'elle avait du être déçue d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien.

– Arriverez-vous à trouver un nouvel endroit où vivre ? s'enquit la directrice.

– Tout dépend de combien il y a dans le coffre. dis-je, réfléchissant à haute voix.

– Pardon ?

– Pour le dîner, ça se passe comment ? Il y a des heures précises ? Et un couvre-feu, aussi, j'imagine…

– Le dîner est servi tous les soirs à partir de 18h30 et jusqu'à 19h30. Le réfectoire se situe après le hall aux escaliers. Le déjeuner pour le matin est entre 7h et 8h30. Pour le déjeuner, 11h30 à 13h00. Et le couvre-feu est établi à partir de 22h.

– Même en week-end ?! m'exclamais-je, ahurie.

– Même en week-end. dit sévèrement la directrice. C'est un pensionnat qui prend à cœur les intérêts de ses élèves.

– Ouais…soupirais-je. Bonsoir.

Je m'extirpais du bureau sans autre forme de cérémonie et avisais l'heure. Encore une heure et je pourrais aller manger. En attendant, je réintégrais la chambre et m'attaquais aux recherches de mon double. Pas que je voulais "rentrer" chez moi, non, en fait, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi elle s'était donné tant de mal…

La nuit avait été courte, je n'avais pas réussi à fermer l'œil avant trois heures du matin, autant dire que le réveil avait été dur. Et après avoir tourné en rond pendant une bonne heure et demie, j'étais finalement devant le chaudron baveur. J'entrais d'un pas peu assuré et comme je voyais des personnes se diriger vers l'arrière boutique, lieu supposé du "mur magique", je m'empressais de les suivre. Avec soulagement, je passais en même temps qu'eux et me retrouvais dans la rue miraculeusement déneigée alors que les flocons tombaient en masse. J'avisais l'immense bâtisse qui abritait Gringotts (j'aurais pas pu me planter, c'est marqué en gros dessus). Je me sentais légèrement euphorique à l'idée de rencontrer des gobelins. O.K., ils étaient pas les plus aimables créatures du monde mais peu importe, ça restait magique ! J'entrais dans l'énorme banque et me présentais devant le bureau de celui qui paraissait le plus aimable (je devrais peut-être dire le moins désagréable) et me raclais la gorge.

– Moui ? fit le gobelin d'une voix qui faisait clairement comprendre que je l'emmerdais.

– Je voudrais retirer de l'argent, s'il vous plaît. dis-je avec un sourire et un ton du plus aimable que j'ai pu trouver.

Pour toute réponse, le gobelin me darda d'un regard mauvais.

– Coffre 412. Suivez-moi. dit-il d'une voix nasillarde.

J'obtempérais et en apercevant le wagonnet qui allait m'emmener jusqu'à mon coffre, je me sentis comme une gamine que l'on emmène devant l'entrée du train fou de la mine à Disney sans personne devant nous. Je grimpais et le gobelin démarra et en quelque minutes, nous allions déjà à une allure folle. Lorsque nous finîmes par nous arrêter, je regardais le gobelin, guillerette et eut du mal à ne pas réclamer : "encore". Je descendis du wagonnet en tournant un peu et me raclais la gorge, à demi mort de rire devant la façon dont le gobelin me dévisageait. Il introduisit la clef dans la serrure et le coffre se déverrouilla. Je priais pour que…NOM DE DIEU DE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE.

C'était quoi tout ce pognon ? Merde, y en avait des…des tonnes ! Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que foutait Thorn dans un pensionnat pour nécessiteuses avec tout ce ric à portée de main ? Je vis le regard suspicieux du gobelin et m'empressais de prendre de quoi remplir deux bourses de galions. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça valait alors je préférais assurer.

– Par curiosité, combien il y a exactement ?

– Sans les deux milles galions que vous venez d'ôter, il y a très exactement 105975 galions. dit-il après avoir jeté un bref regard à l'intérieur.

Wouaoh…j'allais me promener avec deux milles galions sur moi… J'suis riche…

Une fois de retour dans le hall, je demandais au gobelin de changer une bourse en argent moldu ce qu'il fit en ronchonnant. Après cela, je rejoignis la rue principale en évitant le chemin des embrumes et flânais un moment avant de me rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas que ces deux rues-là. Une autre, nommée Chemin des pas-perdus, coupait le chemin de traverse perpendiculairement. Curieuse, je m'y engageais et fixais les vitrines avec, j'en étais certaine, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Comment pouvait-on avoir envie de partir d'ici ? Elle était visiblement riche, n'avait pas un connard de père qui refusait de l'émanciper, ni une mère handicapée mentale, ni une belle-mère grognasse et insupportable. Bref, si elle s'était bougée un peu, elle aurait eu une vie presque idéale. Je m'arrêtais devant la vitrine d'une agence immobilière. J'avais un peu plus de 100000 galions dans le coffre, il devait y avoir moyen que j'achète un truc, même si je ne comprenais pas encore comment il était possible que j'ai un coffre doté d'autant d'argent, je n'allais certainement pas cracher dessus. Je parcourais les annonces en cherchant quelque chose de pas exorbitant non plus. J'avais pas besoin d'un six pièces. Et les prix étaient vraiment à en faire pâlir un vampire. Et ce n'étaient que des appartements dans le Londres sorcier. J'allais abandonner quand le vendeur m'interpella et m'annonça qu'il avait d'autres annonces à l'intérieur. N'ayant plus trop de temps, j'entrais, quoique peu convaincue. J'allais pas trouver de quoi crécher ici. Je restais pourtant près de deux heures en compagnie du vendeur qui fit pratiquement tout ce qu'il trouvait pour trouver mon bonheur. Et je dois avoir du bol, parce qu'il m'a trouvé un truc à visiter le lendemain. C'était loin dans la banlieue, un petit studio à sérieusement retaper mais qu'en avais-je à faire ? J'allais être une sorcière majeure dans trois mois à peine, je pourrais donc réparer l'appart avec ma baguette, même si j'allais devoir sérieusement bûcher les sortilèges.

Je le quittais vers midi et décidais de déjeuner au chaudron baveur. Je fixais avec discrétion les gens autour de moi et dégustais un truc super bon mais à l'allure vraiment bizarre et je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir envie de savoir ce que c'était. Près d'une heure plus tard, j'étais en route pour le cimetière. Le temps que dura le trajet, je réfléchissais au coffre. J'avais plusieurs hypothèses mais une seule me paraissait vraiment plausible.

Un : ma mère était une sorcière. Dans ce cas, pourquoi aurais-je dit…je veux dire, pourquoi mon double aurait-elle dit que sa mère était moldue ? Ca ne me paraissait pas très convaincant.

Deux : Mon père, enfin, le père de ma double (j'allais finir schizophrène avant la fin de l'année) était peut-être un sorcier et il n'avait pas eu envie de se coltiner une bâtarde et il avait acheté le silence et la tranquillité de sa maîtresse. Ca me paraissait beaucoup plus vraisemblable, surtout connaissant mon "vrai" père. Certes, le mien n'avait pas déserté, mais croyez-moi, il aurait mieux valut. Il n'y a rien de pire qu'un homme qu'on a forcé à être père. Mieux vaut pas de père qu'un père qui souhaite chaque jour votre non-naissance. J'arrivais finalement au cimetière et tournais un moment sans trouver la tombe de ma…la tombe que je cherchais. Je pestais contre Forthrope qui avait du se planter de cimetière. J'allais repartir quand je vis le gardien. Je l'approchais et lui demandais si par, hasard, il savait si la tombe d'une certaine Abigail Thorn était répertoriée dans le cimetière. Il fouilla dans ses registres un moment avant de déclarer, satisfait :

– Je savais bien que ce nom me disait quelque chose ! Je cherchais dans les registres normaux…La tombe que vous cherchez est dans une section séparée.

– Pourquoi ? m'étonnais-je.

– C'est comme ça pour tous les suicidés.

Hein ? Mais je croyais qu'elle ne s'était pas suicidée ?! Ma double avait dit à Lily qu'elle avait été renversée par une voiture… Et Dumbledore m'avait confirmé l'info. Je fronçais les sourcils et remerciais le gardien qui m'indiqua où trouver la tombe. Elle était effectivement à l'écart, dans le fond du cimetière. Je m'approchais de la pierre tombale. Ca faisait bizarre, mais surtout parce que je n'étais pas triste. Ce n'était pas vraiment ma mère, après tout. Et puis bon…ça faisait un moment que j'avais fait mon deuil. Je fixais la tombe d'un œil détaché.

_Abigail Thorn 17/05/1943 - 03/09/1971_

Ouais, elle avait perdu sa mère à onze ans. Et d'un suicide, apparemment. C'était dur. C'était peut-être ça, son plan, empêcher son suicide ? Mais pourquoi changer de dimension ? Purée, ça revenait à chaque fois. Avec son schéma bizarre, elle montrait clairement que c'était primordial, qu'elle devait échanger sa place. Mais POURQUOI ?!

Je m'asseyais devant la tombe, en tailleur et soupirais. Plus j'avançais dans mes recherches et plus ça devenait compliqué.

Merde, Sherlock Holmes, t'es dans le coin ? J'aurais bien besoin de toi !

* * *

Alors ? Avez-vous d'autres hypothèses ?

Juste une précision, séparer les suicidés (à l'instar des noyés, des comédiens (me demandez pas pourquoi) et des excommuniés) dans les cimetières des autres personnes a été une pratique courante depuis l'antiquité jusqu'à la fin du XIXe siècle, à peu près. Ca ne se fait plus chez nous depuis la loi de séparation de l'état et de l'église et j'ignore si c'était le cas chez les Anglais, mais pour les besoins de la fic, on va dire que oui.

Bref, j'attends vos hypothèses avec impatience. Je croise les doigts pour que personne n'ait deviné. J'aime ménager mon suspens ^^

A bientôt

Gaef


End file.
